Severus' Rose Year 3
by WrittenWord1
Summary: Third in the "Severus' Rose" series.
1. Prison Break

The phone in the kitchen rang, and Elizabeth turned the stove down to answer.

"Snape Residence."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" Elizabeth frowned. No one except Muggle telemarketers ever called the house. Severus kept their phone line more out of habit than anything else. No one she knew would use a phone.

"It's Fred… am I doing this right?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Doing what? Talking? I think so."

"Dad has this phone, but he wasn't really sure how to use it."

"You're doing great," Elizabeth said, stretching the cord across the kitchen so she could turn the stove back up and stir.

"So… I'm sorry I missed your party."

"It's okay. You're in Egypt. Were in Egypt? Where are you right now?"

"We just got back. We're going to London next week to get our books. Do you think we could meet up?"

"I'll ask Dad. How was Egypt?"

"It was cool. It's nice to see Bill and Charlie."

"I wanted to write… I just wasn't sure if Hedwig could find you."

"I wanted to write too… I just wasn't sure if your dad wouldn't come to Egypt and lock me in a tomb." Fred chuckled. "Is he home?"

"No, he went to get something in town."

"He left you alone?"

"His new policy is that I can stay by myself for less than an hour."

"Well, you are officially a teenager now." Fred teased. "You are super responsible."

"You would definitely know," Elizabeth teased back. "Was there a prefects letter in your envelope this year?"

"No," Fred admitted. "But, oh! I haven't told you the best thing!"

"What?"

"Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week."

"That's good?"

"It's brilliant, don't you see? He's going to be even more uptight than usual. It's going to make messing with him that much better!"

Elizabeth laughed, and then all of a sudden she had a feeling in her chest that spilled into words. "I miss you."

She felt her face flush as soon as she said it. _I miss you_? What was she thinking?

"I miss you too, Betsy," Fred said softly. "I'll see you next week, maybe?"

"I'll do my best," Elizabeth nodded, as if he could see her.

"Good. Bye, Betsy."

"Bye, Fred."

Elizabeth hung up the phone just as Severus came through the door. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Dad." She shook her head. "Don't worry so much."

"I do worry," he said calmly, examining the oven window. "What smells good?"

"Dinner," Elizabeth said simply. "Can we go with the Weasleys for school shopping next week?"

"I suppose." Severus frowned a little. "I need to put these things away. Remus isn't back yet?"

"No. Where did he go? He never goes anywhere."

"Elizabeth," Severus' frown deepened.

"Well, he doesn't. I know it's not his fault, but still."

"Remus' activities are his own business." Severus said firmly. "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth shrugged and went to the refrigerator for lettuce. Her head was still bent over the crisper when she heard footsteps in the living room.

"Severus?" Remus came into the kitchen. "Elizabeth, have you seen your father?"

"He went down to the lab," she said. "Dinner's ready in 10 minutes. Is there something wrong?"

"No," Remus said in a voice that most definitely meant _yes_.

***S***S*

Remus strode down the stairs to the lab. "Severus?"

"Back here!" Severus called from the storeroom. "What did Albus want?"

"Later," Remus said shook his head. "While I was there, I heard… Sev, there's been an Azkaban break."

Severus came out of the backroom, wiping his hands on a rag. "Who?"

Remus took a deep breath. He'd been hoping that the other man had already heard the news. "Black."

Severus' face went dark. "How the hell—

"I don't know, Sev, but he's out. It'll be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet."

"Dad? Remus?" Elizabeth's voice floated down the stairs.

"We're coming," Remus called back.

"Okay, don't let it get cold." Her footsteps retreated.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked softly.

Severus pressed his lips together, as if coming to a decision. "Right now, we're going to eat dinner. Then, after Elizabeth goes to bed, we'll figure out our next step." Leaving the rest of his bags on the floor, he led the way up the stairs.

*S*S*

Dinner was quiet.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth said finally, after 20 minutes of silence.

"Everything's fine," Severus lied. "It's been a long day."

"Okay," Elizabeth didn't believe him for a minute, but turned her attention to Remus. "So… Dad said we can go to Diagon Alley next week." She held up her Hogwarts letter. "And I figured out why Hagrid sent me a biting book."

"Hmm?" Severus took another bite.

"It's our care of magical creatures book. Of course, it tries to eat me whenever I unbind it." She grinned at Remus. "I used one of your belts, sorry. I couldn't find anything else."

"Donated to a worthy cause," Remus assured her.

"It looks like the new Defense teacher is at least going to use a Defense book," she went on. "I wonder who it is?"

Severus shrugged. "Your grandfather tells me nothing."

"I'd just like to know who is going to try to kill me this year. Or memory wipe me, or whatever."

"Maybe I should pull you out of Defense class," Severus mused. "You have a bad track record with that class."

"Oh, I don't think you'll need to worry about the new professor," Remus said, grabbing another roll.

"Did Albus mention it when you were at Hogwarts?" Severus looked at his daughter. "Elizabeth, finish your corn."

"Is that where you were?" Elizabeth scowled at her corn. "I made it for you."

"Well, as a matter of fact, he did reveal the new teacher's identity," Remus said.

"Who?" Severus pointed impatiently at Elizabeth's corn.

"Me." Remus said, taking a bite.

"Really?" Severus smiled. "That's brilliant, Remus."

"It is," Remus agreed. "One more pair of eyes for the little monster, here." He grinned at Elizabeth. "What do you think, lion?"

Elizabeth had been quiet during the exchange, but Remus' last comment pushed her to vocalize her opinion.

"Another pair of eyes?" She glared at Lupin. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Elizabeth," Severus said warningly. "Remus meant—

"I know what he meant," Elizabeth frowned, shoving back her chair. "He meant that I'm not going to get to do anything this year without one of you breathing down my neck."

"Elizabeth!" Severus snapped. "What has gotten into you?"

"Whatever," Elizabeth shook her head and left the room, running up the stairs.

"Young lady—

"It's okay, Sev," Remus said quietly, pushing back his own chair.

"It is not," Severus said severely.

"I'll go talk to her," Remus said, standing and following his goddaughter out of the room.

Upstairs, he found Elizabeth's bedroom door open, the girl lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You want to know why this teenage thing is fun for me?" Remus asked conversationally, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No."

"Because at any moment, I could be speaking to mature, 35-year-old Elizabeth, or I could be talking to a bratty toddler."

"Whatever."

"I'd lecture about how disrespectful you were downstairs, but you already know that." Remus said quietly. "I have to admit, I'm a bit hurt. I thought you'd be happy that I had managed to obtain gainful employment. You know how difficult it's been for me, job wise."

"I know," Elizabeth's voice was calmer, but she still wasn't looking at him, her eyes fixed at a point on the ceiling.

"And I thought that you and I had the kind of relationship where we enjoy spending time together. Was I wrong?"

"No."

"I also thought that you'd be assured by the fact that I wasn't going to try to kill you this year. And as far as eyes watching you, I'm not sure what gave you the impression that I wanted to ruin any plans you had this year. There have been very few times I've kept you from doing anything you wanted to do—"

"It isn't just that," Elizabeth interrupted, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well, then how about you start connecting those dots for me?" Remus said firmly.

Elizabeth shrugged.

Remus sighed. "Sit up and look at me, Elizabeth." He ordered. "Now."

Elizabeth pulled herself up. Remus hardly ever used his authoritative voice, but when he did, ignoring it had dire consequences.

"Talk to me."

Elizabeth traced the pattern on the bedspread with her finger. "It's just… I'm already not a normal kid, you know? Even in our world. I don't remember living though the killing curse, but everyone else seems to know about it." She swallowed. "And then I go to school, and my Dad teaches there, and my grandmother is my Head of House and my grandfather is the Headmaster, and now my godfather is going to be a teacher too…" She looked at Remus with what he could only describe as puppy dog eyes. "There are always eyes on me, Remus. I just… I want to be able to eat a chocolate frog without multiple lectures. I want to be able to forget my homework without it being a front page story."

"Sevling," Remus opened his arms. "Come here."

She burrowed into his chest. "I'm sorry, Moony."

Remus sighed. "Let's not talk about that yet," he said gently. "Let's talk about me at school."

"Okay."

"Okay," Remus echoed. "How about I make you a promise?"

"Like what?"

"Like… I won't tell your father anything that I wouldn't normally contact a parent about."

"Really?"

"Really. That goes for anything I wouldn't report to any other student's Head of House or the Headmaster."

"Well… okay."

"I'm not a prison warden, Elizabeth. I don't want to be one. I don't have any desire to stop you from making harmless mistakes. You already have a father at school; you don't need another one. However, I think there are advantages to my being around."

"Like my DADA teacher isn't a secret Voldemort follower?"

"That, and the fact that we share a love of butter pecan ice cream." He squeezed her shoulder. They were quiet for a minute.

"So, can I talk to the mature Elizabeth for a moment?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I guess so."

"Hey, Elizabeth, Dumbledore offered me the DADA position for next year, and I've decided that take it."

"That's great, Moony." Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he smirked.

"I really am sorry, Remus."

"I know, and I accept your apology. However, you need to go apologize to your father. You don't storm out when he's speaking to you."

"I know. But I don't know why he thinks yelling at me helps to calm me down."

"Because he's him," Remus kissed her head. "Ready?"

"I guess."

***S***S*

"Luckily for me, and the various objects my daughter would throw at my head if I tried to remove her, Hogwarts is likely the safest place for her right now." Severus sat forward in his armchair, elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. "The anti-apparition wards should keep him out of the castle, along with more security on the floos."

"What about Quidditch?"

"You mean the death trap of a sport?" Severus frowned. "I hate that she plays it under the best of circumstances. But she loves it, and I won't take it from her for something that's not her fault. We'll deal with the pitch. We can put up wards… Do you think he's gotten his hands on a wand?"

Remus grimaced. "Sirius Black could charm the scales off a dragon, so I'd say if he doesn't have one by now, he's not applying himself." He gritted his teeth. "Albus said there are going to be Dementors around the grounds."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Severus frowned. "But I suppose whatever layers of protection we can use… Remus, you knew Black better than I did. I don't know what else to worry about."

"I thought I knew Black," Remus said quietly. "I thought he loved James and Lily, so obviously I knew nothing." He sighed. "I wish I understood what happened, Sev. I wish I hadn't been so easily taken. But I knew him for 10 years… and I never saw it coming. I never…"

"I didn't either," Severus said, staring at the blank wall as if it held answers. "I mean, he was an obnoxious child, but he was a tolerable adult. Lily… she was always a good judge of character. I really believed he loved Elizabeth. I was an idiot."

"Sev, she remembers me from that time… you don't think she remembers him, do you? That if she saw him, she might trust him? I mean, you saw what she did when she saw me two years ago. She didn't exactly check to see if I was a serial killer before she hugged me."

Severus shrugged. "Maybe. I suppose that's a vote for telling her." He smirked a little. "Although she probably mostly remembers a flea bitten mangy mutt."

"Merlin, Sev. It didn't even cross my mind… he could be anywhere as a dog."

"Well, luckily a dog will look out of place at Hogwarts, or anywhere else we plan on being."

"Since when is your daughter ever where you planned?"

"Do you think telling her that he's dangerous is enough? That he works for the Dark Lord?" Severus drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "You know how she reacts when she thinks her family is threatened… I don't want her to seek him out. The man who essentially killed her mother… I don't know what to tell her."

"I don't envy you that job, Sev."

"Me? You're going to sit right beside me when we talk about this."

"Oh really? I think this is a father-daughter moment I wouldn't want to—

"Remus!"

Lupin chuckled. "I'm kidding, Sev. But I'm following your lead on this one."

"I don't want the lead…" Severus muttered, examining the arm of his chair.

*S*S*

**BLACK ESCAPES!**

Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, disappeared from captivity yesterday in what is said to be the only successful break in the prison's history.

"Black is mad," said Minister Fudge. "He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle."

While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), it is unclear whether or not Black has obtained a wand. The magical community, of course, is currently under fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.

Anyone who sights Black is encouraged to contact authorities immediately.

"What are you doing awake so early, hatchling?" Severus asked softly, filling the coffee pot.

"Couldn't sleep," Elizabeth shrugged. She held up the Daily Prophet. "Did you see this?"

Severus glanced at the front page, where a large picture of Black was screaming soundlessly. "I have now."

"Twelve years ago," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "Twelve years ago, you were a Death Eater."

"Your point?" Severus poured coffee.

"Did you know this guy?"

Severus frowned. Leave it to Elizabeth to box him into a corner.

"The Dark Lord's following was not a social club, Elizabeth. And it is unlikely that Black was a dedicated follower, since he was found unmarked."

"Unmarked?"

Severus sighed. "Unmarked, Elizabeth," he gestured impatiently to his left forearm.

"Oh."

"There is no doubt that Black is an evil madman. The Black family was solidly allied with the Dark. He was, however, as far as I know, not an actual Death Eater."

"Doesn't really matter, I suppose," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "He still killed people."

"He did." Severus took his coffee cup in one hand and gestured to the living room with the other. "Leave that there and come in the other room with me."

"Can I have coffee?"

"You can have milk."

Elizabeth made a face. "Never mind." She followed him into the living room and sat on the sofa with him.

Severus took a deep breath and set his coffee down on the table. "Elizabeth, there is reason for us to believe that Black will have a target now that he has escaped. It's possible that—

"Oh," Elizabeth groaned. "It's me, isn't it?"

If it hadn't been so serious, Severus would have laughed. "Yes."

Elizabeth sighed. "I wish we didn't have to do this every year."

"I agree," Severus nodded. "However, the world appears to be coming down around our ears." He regarded the teenager for a moment. "You'll understand that I insist on keeping a closer eye on you when we go to Diagon Alley next week."

"I'm not going to throw a fit, Dad." She propped her feet up on the coffee table. "At least I don't think."

_Ah, the unpredictable teenage emotions_, Severus thought. _Perhaps there's a potion…_

"Do you want pancakes?" Elizabeth questioned, moving back toward the kitchen. "Mrs. Bellville brought blue berries yesterday."

"That's fine," Severus nodded, frowning a little when she turned away. He felt like he'd lied to her. Which wouldn't usually bother him, but she didn't seem…as frightened as he would like. Not that he wanted her to be frightened. _What is wrong with you, Snape?_

***S***S*

"I thought you were going to wait for me." Remus said, examining Severus' Potions syllabus after breakfast at the kitchen table. Elizabeth was flying in the backyard, and Severus was keeping a not-so-casual eye on her from the kitchen window.

"She sprung it on me," Severus shrugged. "Like the werewolf discussion. It's like she knows what conversation you plan to have with her, and then she jumps in halfway through."

"She's trouble," Remus grinned. "Merlin, Sev, do you think you could pack more homework in to this?"

"School is not a place for children to be coddled, Remus. If parents want their children snuggled and tucked in, they should keep them home."

"You're delightful," Remus shook his head. "This from the man who checked on a certain teenage girl 3 times last night."

"How would you know?"

"You checked on her once while we were talking about Black and twice I heard you in the hallway after I'd gone to bed."

Severus looked out the window. "Black knows where we live, Remus," he said quietly. "He knows exactly where this house is."

"And you've put wards up that will keep him out," Remus assured him. "And she'll be back at Hogwarts soon, where the protections are even stronger."

Severus sighed. "I'll sleep better when he's been caught."

"Me too," Remus caught Severus' questioning gaze. "Hey, do you think I would have heard your prowling last night if I had been asleep myself?" He looked sheepish. "I may have done the same two or three times."

"It's a miracle that she can sleep with her bedroom becoming Kings' Cross," Severus shook his head. They were quiet for a while.

"Do you know what she hasn't asked me about yet?"

"Hmm?" Remus unrolled a piece of blank parchment.

"Hogsmeade." Severus said. "Oh, that reminds me, you should be sure to give extra homework on those weekends."

"You're terrible," Remus shook his head. "She hasn't asked you?"

"No. I told her to put her book list and school forms on my desk. When I went into the study later, her book list and medical form were there, but no Hogsmeade permission form."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"Not yet. Maybe she doesn't want to go."

"Or she thinks you'll say no."

"That doesn't usually keep her from asking. Actually, she always a little too optimistic on those things."

"You want me to casually mention it at lunch?"

"No. The last time you casually mentioned something, she ran off in a huff."

"I believe it was more of a stomp than a run, but I understand," Remus grinned.

"I always thought, as a teacher, I knew moody teenagers, but I had no idea the havoc one thirteen-year-old's emotions can create when you actually care how she feels."

Remus smirked.

"What?"

"Just thinking of all the things I should be writing down for blackmail."

***S***S*

"Elizabeth, I'd like to see you in my study after you clean up," Severus said an hour later to his sweaty child as she came in from the yard.

"I was just going to grab an apple and go back out," she said.

"It's going to start raining," Severus gestured to the dark clouds that were moving in. "No flying in the rain."

"I should practice in all kinds of weather," Elizabeth wheedled.

"Nice try," Severus turned her toward the stairs. "Shower, clean clothes."

After a long-suffering teenage sigh, Elizabeth trotted off up the stairs. Severus heard the water running.

"Do you want me to make lunch while you two talk?" Remus looked up from his writing. "I've had just about as much syllabus writing as I can take."

"Thank you," Severus nodded. "I'm going to need sustenance after delving into the convoluted maze that is Elizabeth's mind."

"Do you do that?" Remus asked, looking in the refrigerator. "Literally, I mean?"

Severus shook his head. "I try not to, unless she asks me to or tells me I can."

"That's good, I suppose. Oh look, left over turkey."

"Good to see that your culinary skills are still in top form, Lupin."

"I'm sorry, aren't you the man whose 13-year-old cooks dinner every night because your cooking makes her fear for her life?"

"I'm going to my study, if Elizabeth comes down, remind her that I'm waiting for her."

"Will do."

Severus went into his study and sat at his desk, filling in the health form Elizabeth had left for him.

_Name: Elizabeth Rose Evans_

_Father: Severus Snape_

_Mother: Lily Evans (Dec)_

_Date of Birth: 31 July, 1980 _

The form seemed to go on and on. He had just finished the immunization section when Elizabeth came to the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Severus pointed to the chair in front of the desk. "Do you remember when you had Dragon Pox?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dragon Pox. You were probably in grammar school."

"Chicken Pox? Red, itchy bumps?"

"Itchy bumps, and sparks out of your nose when you sneeze."

"I never had it," Elizabeth shook her head. "I had chicken pox."

"How is that possible?"

"There weren't any wizards at school?"

Severus frowned. "I suppose. Of course, I didn't get it until I was 14, so you might not be out of the woods yet."

"How come you didn't have to fill out that form last year?"

"The Ministry is being nosy this year," Severus said, signing the bottom of the form. He folded it into an envelope. "You'll need to give this to your Head of House at the beginning of the year. Was that the only thing you needed signed?"

Elizabeth nodded and reached for the envelope. Severus held it back. "Are you sure?"

The child looked sheepish and shrugged.

"Elizabeth, where is your Hogsmeade permission slip?"

"In my room."

"Why is it not on my desk as I requested?"

"I don't need it signed."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Hatchling, I assure you that regardless of my presence at school, you still need a signed form."

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade."

"Why is that?" Severus felt like he was walking out on a frozen lake, not at all sure where the thin ice was.

"Because you'll either say I can't go because it's dangerous and you won't be there, or you'll let me go, and you'll worry while I'm gone and make a big deal about it, and freak out about what could happen." Elizabeth stared at the floor.

"It seems you have no need for Divination, Miss Evans," Severus smirked. "Go upstairs and get your form, please."

"Dad…"

"Right now, Elizabeth. We'll discuss this after you've followed the directions I gave you days ago."

Back in a flash, Elizabeth sat on her chair, clutching the permission slip.

"On my desk, Elizabeth," Severus tapped the desktop.

When he had the parchment in front of him, he looked at the teenager. "Elizabeth, I'm going to ask you a question. I would like you to remember my distaste for lies, no matter the reason for them." He leveled a stern gaze at her. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with your friends during Hogwarts weekends?"

Elizabeth paused. "Not if—

"Elizabeth Rose." Severus interrupted. "Answer the question that was asked, please."

"Yes."

"Alright then," Severus picked up a quill and signed his same on the slip before tucking it into the envelope. "Now, can I trust you to take this, and both forms in it, to your grandmother when school starts, or should I do it myself?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I can do it."

"Good." Severus put the envelope on the desk again. "We'll leave it here until you pack your trunk. Now," he pushed his chair back. "Come here a moment."

When Elizabeth was in front of him, he put his hands on her shoulders. "What's the story, hatchling?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"None of that," Severus ordered. "Out with it."

Elizabeth studied the trouser fabric on his knees. "Lucy Feldman's dad died when we were in 3rd grade."

"This is a Gryffindor?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "Muggle school."

Severus nodded. "Alright."

"He had a heart attack. Just dropped dead one day at work. Her mum came to school and we didn't see Lucy for a month."

"What does this have to do with Hogsmeade, hatchling?" Severus pulled the hair out of her face.

"Lucy's mum went a little crazy, I guess," Elizabeth continued. "Lucy didn't come back to school for a month because she had to go live with her grandma. The doctors told her mum that her dad had the heart attack because of stress. Her mum said that it was because they had kids, and they shouldn't have done it."

"That's ridiculous," Severus said firmly.

"No it isn't." Elizabeth shook her head. "I stress you out all the time. You're always saying that I take years off your life." She looked at him. "I don't want to go to Hogsmeade if it is going to stress you out."

"Merlin." Severus scooped her up, long legs and awkward angles, and cradled her against him. "You are the only child I know who is capable of making such leaps." He held her in silence for a moment.

"Elizabeth, you do nothing but give me pride and joy," he said quietly. "Part of being a father is worrying about you. All parents do it." _Most, anyway_, he amended. "But you don't see every parent having honest heart failure, do you?"

"No."

"No. And neither will I." He absently smoothed her hair. "Your mother and I knew we wanted a child. We knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially with the climate you were born into. But we knew we wanted you. We wanted to send you to Hogwarts. I wanted to walk you down the aisle," he paused. "After about 30 years of not even looking at a boy," he smirked.

"Dad…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we wanted that. Never for a moment did we consider that you might give me a heart attack."

"You look pretty healthy," Elizabeth allowed.

"Indeed." Severus pressed his lips to her forehead. "When I say you take years off my life, I don't mean it literally."

"I just… I like having you around. Usually."

Severus chuckled. "I love you too."

***S***S*

"Can we go?" Elizabeth was bouncing from her heels to her toes, back and forth, tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter. Severus was working on his second cup of coffee, and a list he'd been adding to all morning.

"Elizabeth, we are meeting the Weasleys at eleven o'clock. As it is currently," he checked his pocket watch, "eight thirty, I would say it is a tad early to leave."

Elizabeth sighed.

"We will leave no earlier than a quarter of eleven," Severus said firmly. "Now, go put on one of your robes so I can see if we need to stop at Madam Malkin's."

"They're fine," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I will be the judge of that," Severus said, pointing toward the stairs. "Use some of that energy running up the stairs."

A teenage huff and about 2 minutes later, Elizabeth stood in the middle of the kitchen while Severus examined her robes. "I think I stretched these the their full extent over the past year," Severus determined. "We'll have to go for new ones." He straightened from where he was scrutinizing the hem.

"Alright, uniform next," he pointed to the stairs.

"My uniforms are fine," Elizabeth protested.

"You said that about your robes, and you were incorrect." Severus crossed his arms. "And you appear to be being defiant for no apparent reason. Perhaps an hour of chopping tube worms before we leave would change your attitude."

"I'm going!" Elizabeth zipped up the stairs, leaving Severus shaking his head.

In the end, Severus added uniform skirts, shoes, and socks to the list. Parchment, ink, and quills went on as well, in addition to the books that Severus had already listed.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus unlocked the medicine cabinet he kept in the kitchen and took out a headache draught.

"Well… I mean, I'm really not trying to go early just to go," Elizabeth hesitated as she saw the potion her father was drinking. "But… well, it's just… the Weasleys don't shop at Madam Malkin's."

"Neither should I," Severus sighed, looking at the list. "How they feed and clothe all those children, I'll never know."

"I just… I don't want to rub it in Ron's face that he has to go to the second-hand shop."

"Ronald? Or Fred?" Severus smirked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Either one."

Severus sighed again. "We are far from wealthy, hatchling. In that capacity, you would have been better off if James Potter had been your father," he folded the list and tucked it into his robes. "I would hazard a guess that Arthur Weasley and I have comparable salaries. I, however, do not have 9 mouths to feed. Or, I suppose, 7, now that the oldest boys are gone." He poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are not ashamed of their financial status, nor should they be. I know that children are children, but the sooner the Weasley brood learn to value hard work and not a large paycheck, the better off they will be."

"Okay."

Severus observed her slumped shoulders and sighed before coming around the counter to put an arm around her shoulders. "You have a sensitive heart, hatchling." He inhaled in mock exasperation, and pushed his hand against her forehead, bending her neck back to look at him. "Go upstairs and ask your godfather if he needs anything from Diagon Alley, then put your shoes on."

"Really?"

"Do I make a habit of saying things that are untrue?"

Elizabeth grinned and took off up the stairs. Severus heard her footsteps pounding along the hall, slowing just outside Remus' bedroom door.

***S***S*

"Remus?" Elizabeth knocked.

"Come in," Remus' voice was weak. When the door swung open, Elizabeth was greeted with the sight of Remus, propped up slightly on pillows, his pallor paler than usual. She hesitated.

"It's alright, lion," Remus said gently. "Come in. I'm not dangerous anymore," he smiled a little.

Elizabeth edged in, coming in as far as the dresser. "I… are you okay?"

Remus smiled. "I'm fine, Elizabeth. I've been doing this for a long time."

"Dad says… it hurts."

"Not as much as it used to," Remus said calmly.

"And the place Dad made you in the basement is okay?"

"Everything's fine, Sevling." Remus sat up further, and crooked his finger at her. "Come sit with me."

Cautiously, she perched on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you moved in with us, Moony." She picked at the blanket. "You shouldn't be alone."

Remus sighed. "I'm not an invalid," he said firmly, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder. "But I'm glad I'm here as well."

"How are you going to do this at Hogwarts?"

"The same way I did it fifteen years ago," Remus shrugged. "The Shrieking Shack will be haunted once again, though your father thinks I might be more comfortable coming home during those periods." He raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't come up here to ask me about my monthly trials. You've been careful to avoid me post-change for as long as you've known about it."

"Dad wants to know if you need anything from Diagon Alley." Elizabeth said quietly, staring at the blanket. "And I… I don't know. I was scared that you were too sick to want to talk to me."

"Never," Remus said decidedly. "Other than the times when I am actually hairy and snapping, I am always here for you."

"Who's going to teach during the full moon?"

Remus put his finger to his lips. "Can you keep a secret?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'll tell you anyway," Remus grinned. "Dumbledore thinks that your dad would be an excellent DADA substitute teacher."

Elizabeth giggled. "He'll love that."

"He will indeed," Remus nodded. "He hasn't said anything about being upset that I got this job, has he? I know he's always wanted it."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head again. "Besides, if he changed to DADA, he'd have to change his 'no foolish wand waving in this class' beginning of the year speech."

"He should stick with his strengths, then," Remus joked, ruffling her hair. "Tell your dad that I need a Quidditch magazine," he winked.

"Brilliant," Elizabeth grinned and hopped off the bed. "See you tonight," she waved.


	2. Shopping and Dementors

Elizabeth had new school clothes and robes by the time the Weasley family arrived at Diagon Alley.

"If I have sanity at the end of the afternoon, we need to go into Muggle London and stock your casual clothing," Severus said, shrinking their packages and tucking them into his robe. "Your jeans look like you're preparing for a flood."

Elizabeth grinned. "I get that, that's funny."

"Are you insinuating that you often do not understand my humor?" Severus looked down at her with mock severity.

"Well, you're just so smart, Dad," Elizabeth opened her eyes in exaggerated wonder.

Severus laughed. "Come along, brat. Romeo and his family are waiting."

Elizabeth leaned into him as he put his arm around her. Joking was a good sign. Everything was easier when Severus was in a good mood.

The Weasleys were outside Flourish and Blotts when the Snapes arrived. Much to Severus' surprise, Elizabeth didn't pull away from him when they reached the other family.

"It's nice to see you, Severus," Molly gushed before she smothered Elizabeth a hug.

"Good afternoon, Molly. Arthur," Severus nodded to the other man, who was in the middle of delivering a riot act to the twins.

"If either of you set one foot in Gambol and Japes, you'll be on restriction until school begins, understand?"

"Well, sure, Dad, if that's what you want," George shrugged.

"Yeah, Dad, we were thinking we'd go to the junk shop." Fred added.

"No junk shop," Arthur said firmly. "Merlin only knows what you'd find there. You will accompany our group to preapproved shops and that is all. I'd better not see you even looking at Knockturn Alley."

"Look," Ron held up his new wand. "All in one piece."

"Remarkable, Mr. Weasley," Severus said dryly. "Perhaps you could manage to arrive at school this year in the conventional manner?"

"Yes, sir." Ron's ears turned red.

"Books first!" Molly announced, pointing them inside Flourish and Blotts.

The party moved inside, and Severus handed Elizabeth her booklist. "Go find what you need. Stay with Ronald," he put his hand on her head. "Don't leave the shop without me."

Elizabeth and Ron went over to a cage of Monster books.

"Do we need one of those?" Ron said in horror, looking at the wildly snapping books.

"I guess," Elizabeth shrugged. "Hagrid sent me one for my birthday."

"Looks vicious," a soft voice came from right beside her right ear.

Elizabeth jumped, whirling around to see Fred, grinning down at her.

"You scared me!" She punched him in the arm.

"Sorry, Betsy," Fred's grin gave her the impression that he was anything but sorry. "Where's your dad?"

"Buried in the Potions section, I'd expect," Elizabeth glanced around.

"Good," Fred laced his fingers through hers, then bent to whisper in her ear. "We've got a guy from the joke shop that's going to make a drop in the Divination section in 5 minutes. Want to come and see what we got?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I should have known that you guys took your dad banning the joke shop too well."

Fred looked shocked. "I, Miss Evans, am an incredibly obedient child, who would never do anything my parents didn't condone."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth smirked. "And I suppose you're also a 50 year old man, now? Talking like that?"

"Not a day over 49," Fred grinned. "Are you coming?"

"Absolutely." Elizabeth looked at Ron, who waved her away.

"I'm going to get one of these," he pointed at the cage with a look that said he'd rather do anything else.

Elizabeth and Fred took the long way around the shop, to avoid the Potions section, and arrived in the Divination books.

"I might as well look for…" Elizabeth checked the list. "_Unfogging the Future_."

"I can't believe you're taking Divination," Fred snorted, leaning casually against the shelves.

"You took it," Elizabeth accused, "And my other choices were either too much work or… well, too much work."

"I thought teachers' kids were supposed to be into school."

"Not this teacher's kid," Elizabeth shrugged, then plucked a book from the shelf. "Found it."

"Hey, Fred," A kid about Fred's age appeared in the section.

"Hey, Raek." Fred said casually. "You have the stuff?"

"Yeah," The dark haired boy handed over a little parcel that Fred tucked into his robes.

"George took care of money?"

"Yep. Owl if you need anything else."

"Thanks."

And the other boy was gone, as quickly as he'd appeared.

"You're a drug king pin," Elizabeth commented as they walked to the Transfiguration display.

"A what?"

Elizabeth pulled _Intermediate Transfiguration_ off the shelf. "Muggles sell drugs to each other. Sometimes there's a head guy, called a king pin. He's in charge of all the exchanges. He usually ends up dead at the end of the film."

"This is a film?"

"Based on a real thing," Elizabeth looked at her list. "Charms, then I think I'm done. Not like I need to buy a Potions book."

Fred followed her as she sought out the book. "Hey, Betsy, listen."

"What?" Elizabeth scanned the shelf.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Okay?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Mum and Dad talking last night. They haven't caught Sirius Black…"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Another homicidal maniac is after me. What else is new?"

Fred ran his hand through his hair. "It's just…. I thought with him being your godfather and all…"

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. "Remus is my godfather."

"Yeah, but…" Fred's eyes registered understanding. "Snape didn't tell you." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Mum says that your dad and your mum each chose a godfather—

"Elizabeth Snape!" Severus' sharp voice came from several yards away.

Fred had the sense to step away as Severus strode toward them. "Have you found your books?"

"Yes, sir."

"Give them to me," he reached out and took the books. "If you can pull yourself away from…whatever it is that you were doing here, it's time for lunch."

She gave Fred an apologetic look, but he just grinned. Elizabeth followed Severus to the check out, then outside.

"We'll go to the café and try to secure a table that will accommodate the half of Hogwarts that is in our party today." He glowered down at her. "Can you avoid succumbing to hormones during lunch?"

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth frowned. She hadn't meant to irritate him, and now he was what Aunt Petunia would call 'prickly'. Using the only strategy that had a 100 percent success rate, she put one arm around his waist and leaned into him in a kind of sideways hug.

She was not disappointed. After a moment of stubborn silence, Elizabeth heard Severus sigh, and he dropped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to chain you in the dungeon," he said quietly.

"Can you be nicer to Fred?"

"No," Severus said simply as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Can we go to the Quiddich store after lunch?"

"We're going to the apothecary and the stationary store after lunch."

"After that?"

Severus spelled three tables together and set the chairs to arranging themselves.

"After that, I suppose we can stop by briefly. Don't think I don't know your godfather's little tricks." He attempted to scowl, but wasn't entirely successful.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus perused the menu.

"Is it possible for someone to have 2 godfathers?"

Severus looked up. "I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Fred said that his mum and dad were talking…" Elizabeth scratched the edge of the table with her fingernail. "Is Sirius Black my godfather?"

Severus fought the urge to rip off the heads of the entire Weasley clan. "Elizabeth, we will talk about this. But not here." He gestured to the incoming Weasley family. "However, I suppose the simple answer to that question is 'yes'."

The Weasleys sat down, and such a cacophony ensued that Elizabeth couldn't ask another question if she wanted to.

The rest of the shopping went smoothly. Severus let Elizabeth spend more than an hour in the Quidditch store. Anything to put off the conversation he was going to be required to have when they returned home.

"Look at this," Fred was leaning close to the inside shop window. "Merlin…"

Elizabeth stood beside him, looking at the most magnificent broom she'd ever seen. "Wow," she breathed.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties," the shop owner told them. "And they're the favorite for the World Cup!"

Elizabeth examined the sign next to the broom:

The Firebolt!

Where there should have been a price, there was merely "Price on request".

"Can you imagine how much gold one of these costs?" She asked Fred.

"Certainly more gold than one should spend on a broom," Severus said behind them, his hand closing on his daughter's shoulder. "Especially someone who has a perfectly good broom of her own."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I didn't say I wanted one, Dad."

"Some things have no need for verbalization," Severus said, steering her away from the broom and toward the door. "Muggle London, before I lose my shopping patience." He knew she absolutely didn't need a new broom. However, there was more than a small part of him that wished he could buy her the thing that made her eyes sparkle like that.

At the second clothing store, Severus, having banished their robes home before they crossed over into the Muggle world, sat in a chair outside the dressing rooms.

"Do they fit?" He'd sent her in with an armful of clothing.

"Yes."

"Let me see."

"Why did you ask if you weren't going to believe me?"

"Elizabeth."

The dressing room door opened. Elizabeth was wearing her own t-shirt, and the shortest skirt Severus had ever seen.

"Absolutely not," he said firmly, pointing at the dressing room. "Take it off."

"Dad! It's cute."

"It's indecent," Severus shook his head. "No one needs to show that much skin."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Like anyone can see under robes."

"I'm serious, Elizabeth. You're a student, not a stripper."

"Dad!" Elizabeth's face burned. "Ew!"

Severus smirked. "Take it off. Try on the jeans, please."

"I'm 13," she muttered, shutting the door.

"Exactly my point," Severus said, leaning back in the chair. Shopping with Elizabeth was turning out to not be any less painful than shopping with Lily.

The door swung open again, and in place of the short skirt, Elizabeth stood in her t-shirt and blue jeans. "They fit."

"Let me see," Severus beckoned.

Elizabeth huffed, but let him go through the patented parent-shopping ritual, pulling on the hem, running two fingers in the waistband. It wasn't until he was finished and had sent her back into the dressing room to put her own clothes back on did he wonder where he'd learned that. Minerva, probably. But even more likely it was based on some long past memory of Eileen from his early childhood.

***S*S***

When they arrived back at Spinner's End, Remus was in the kitchen. "Did you get everything?"

"More than we needed," Severus waved his wand to expand their packages. "Elizabeth, take these things upstairs and organize it on your bed. I'll bring your trunk up from the basement after supper."

Elizabeth gathered her things and trotted off. Severus went to the one bottle of alcohol he kept in the house, poured himself a glass, and downed it.

"So…" Remus looked at his friend. "Shopping with a teenager. Fun?"

Severus gave him a frustrated look. "When I was 10, I had two teeth pulled," he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Something about today just made me think of that…" Severus rinsed out his glass. "Today made me nostalgic for Muggle dentistry."

Remus snorted. "You both look relatively in one piece. Clothing problems?"

"An argument over the shortest skirt known to Mankind," Severus nodded. "My daughter and a Weasley about 2 minutes from making out in the bookstore. But that's not the worst of it."

"That boy isn't nearly as afraid of you as he should be, is he?"

Severus shook his head. "No, but I blame myself. I should have had him expelled years ago."

"Perhaps I could create some kind of practical internship for Defense class," Remus put in. "Send him to the Yukon or something."

"I'd appreciate that." Severus sat at the table. "Guess what Mr. Fred Weasley shared with your goddaughter today?"

"The finer points of bookshop snogging?"

Severus glared at him. "No. He shared with her that you are not her only godfather."

"Well, that's a lie." Remus set the kettle to boil.

"No, Remus, it isn't."

Lupin sighed. "It's as good as untrue," he leaned against the counter. "Regardless of what he might have been to her as a baby, he is in no way related to this family now."

"Well, legally, he is. I never rescinded it, because until 2 years ago, I didn't know that I cared. And once I knew, I figured it didn't matter because he was locked up. But his current status is less the point than the fact that 13 years ago, Lily made that man her godfather, and roughly a year later he pointed the Dark Lord to her. To both of them." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "How do I explain that?"

"I can take the heat if you want me to," Remus poured mugs of hot water. "You never liked him."

Severus shook his head. "I didn't like the boy… I had become fairly friendly with the man. It's just as much my fault as Lily's that we allowed him into our daughter's life." He accepted a mug and started his tea to seep. "Actually, I preferred him to James Potter."

"Only because Black didn't routinely try to steal your girlfriend."

Severus smiled wanly. "I thought that Black was an excellent secret keeper," he said softly. "He was Potter's best friend. Potter's parents basically raised him. He loved Lily and he loved Elizabeth," Severus looked at Remus. "Honest to God, Remus. I believed that he loved my baby. At the end of the day, no matter how we felt about each other, he loved my child. I can't believe that it was a lie."

"Maybe it wasn't," Remus stirred his tea.

"Imperious curses don't override a secret keeper," Severus shook his head.

"I mean… you said you don't remember the Dark Lord even mentioning Sirius. If he had brought the ne'er-do-well son of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black back to the Dark side, don't you think he would have crowed about it?"

Severus shrugged. "Or he would have assumed that he was due Black's allegiance, and it would have been humiliating that it took him as long as it did."

Severus' musing was interrupted by a knock on the kitchen doorframe. Looking up, he saw his daughter, one socked foot stepping on the other, leaning against the wall. "Can I come in, or… I can go outside or something."

Severus shook his head. "Come here, hatchling."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I give orders I'm unsure of, Elizabeth Rose?"

Elizabeth walked over and started to pull out her chair, only to be stopped.

"I said to come _here_." Severus pushed his chair back and pulled his child to sit on his knee. It was selfish, he knew. It would make her feel younger than she was, but for some reason, it was so much easier to discuss horrible things when he had his arms securely around her.

"Elizabeth, there are some things I didn't tell you about Black. About why we think you are at increased risk." He brushed her hair out of her face. "You're getting a haircut tonight."

"Can Remus do it?"

"I am just fine at cutting your hair."

"Remus?" Elizabeth turned to him. "Please? I think you have a gift for hair."

"I have a gift for growing hair about once a month," Remus grinned. "I'll cut your hair. Now listen to your father. He's stalling, but he needs to talk to you."

Elizabeth leaned her head on Severus' shoulder. "He's my godfather? I mean, my other godfather?"

Severus put one hand on her head, cradling it to his shoulder before speaking. "When you were born, your mother and I had an argument. Now, usually, I would have known better than to argue with your mother, but I had just gone 9 months catering to her every pregnancy-addled whim, and I was spoiling for a fight."

Remus snorted.

"Something to add, Lupin?"

"No, no, go on," Remus chuckled. "I'll wait until you're finished to explain to your daughter that Lily had you so tightly wound around her finger that even when she wasn't 'pregnancy-addled', you gave in on almost everything, and that this particular argument you are about to describe had less to do with you wanting to fight with her and the fact that you were feeling high on yourself because you'd just earned your Mastery."

"I'm glad you'll wait on that," Severus said sarcastically. "Anyway, I was young and I was sure that I knew better, and I still hold to that. We had a magic number of days to choose godparents. I don't remember what the time frame was, but your grandparents on both sides were dead set that it had to happen quickly." He smiled a little. "And if you think arguing with your mother was suicide, you should have met the first Elizabeth Evans."

"Anyway, we sat down. I, and I'm sure this will shock you, didn't have that many friends to choose from. I chose Remus, and Lily rejected it on the 'off-chance' that we would die. She loved him, but she was worried with his… condition, that it would be undue stress. Also, Remus has this obnoxious aversion to marriage, and Lily wanted at least a chance of a godmother."

"A werewolf shouldn't—

"Shut it, Lupin," Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't give me this nonsense again. Do you think it matters to anyone who loves you? Look at this little girl," he pointed at Elizabeth. "If she doesn't have a problem with it, if Lily didn't have a problem with it, why do you think there aren't other women who would want to marry you and other children who would want you as a father?"

"This is not the conversation we are having right now, Severus."

"True," Severus cleared his throat. "Anyway, your mother wanted Sirius Black, who was a close friend of Remus and your mother, as well as James Potter. He wasn't my favorite person. Besides being a Gryffindor," Elizabeth scowled, but he ignored it, "he was quite interested in torturing me when we were at Hogwarts. In fact, he was involved in the werewolf story your grandmother told you. She kindly left his name out because she didn't want questions about him."

"Sirius Black was a prat to your dad," Remus added. "But he was a loyal friend to those he trusted. His family was Slytherin to the core, and I mean that in the worst sense of the word. They were the kind of Slytherins who used Dark magic to brush their teeth in the morning."

"So they're the Malfoys?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"The Blacks were certainly Malfoyesque," Severus allowed. "In fact, Draco's mother is a Black. Sirius Black is the last surviving member of the family that holds the name. However, he was disowned by his family for, among other things, being sorted into Gryffindor."

"Sirius lived with James Potter and his family over holidays," Remus said. "Aside from being a bullying idiot, he'd made strides in becoming a much better man than his father."

"Or so we thought," Severus said. "To make a long discussion short, we finally agreed that we would have Remus and Black, with the assumption that if we both died, they could band together, and that Black, being the ladies man that he was, would, some day, calm down and give you a godmother."

Severus took a breath and shifted Elizabeth into a more comfortable position. "When your mother took you into hiding with Potter, your mother chose Black as their secret keeper. Only he would know where she was, only he could find that place. The house you were staying in would be invisible to everyone but Black and anyone he told."

"But Voldemort found us."

Severus grimaced. "Please, Elizabeth, my nerves are shot already."

"Sorry. The Dark Lord found us."

"I don't like you calling him that either."

"You do."

"Habit." Severus looked at Remus, who gave him a 'stop stalling' look.

"Yes, you were found," Severus said finally. "And the only person who could have revealed your hiding place was the secret keeper."

"Oh."

Severus paused. "Black revealed your location to someone. Maybe not the Dark Lord himself. Remus thinks, and I agree, that I would have heard about it, being in the line of work I was in at the time. Either way, he betrayed Lily and you, and James, then killed a group of Muggles, right in the street before he was captured."

"I read that in the paper."

Severus nodded. "And now he has escaped, though we aren't sure how. Now," he bent to look her in the eye. "I didn't tell you this originally because I know you have an overactive sense of protectiveness over your family, but let me make something clear," his eyes burned into hers, "The damage he's done to you and your mother is done. The way to keep him from doing any more is for us to stay out of the way until he is caught. I don't want to see you looking for him. Anything you could do now is revenge, and it would not be enough. Even killing him wouldn't be enough, and I won't have blood on your hands. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"That being said, if you see him, you are to run as fast as you can to safety and inform an adult immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Black is a cold-blooded killer, Elizabeth," Remus said quietly. "He turned over his best friend to You-Know-Who, and he killed those Muggles when he used a blasting spell to kill another of our friends, Peter Pettigrew—

"That's enough, Remus," Severus said quietly. "She doesn't need the graphic details."

Remus cleared his throat. "You're right, I'm sorry. But Elizabeth, you have to believe us when we say that you cannot put yourself in this man's way."

"I won't," Elizabeth promised. "Remus?"

Lupin looked at her warily, noting a bad turn of tone when he heard one. "Yes?"

Elizabeth twisted a section of Severus' robe in her fingers. "I never asked… never mind."

"What, Sevling?" Remus tilted his head to the side.

Elizabeth grimaced. "If they picked you in case Mum and Dad died… how come—

"I think that's enough talking for the evening," Severus interrupted, but Remus held up a hand.

"Let her ask it, Sev. It's no more than I deserve." The werewolf's eyes never left Elizabeth's face. "Go on."

Elizabeth squirmed a little as tension filled the room. "Why didn't you come for me?"

Remus closed his eyes. He'd expected the question, but it still felt like she'd slapped him. "Because I'm an idiot," he said softly. "Because I was so wound up in losing three close friends without access to my best friend," he opened his eyes and looked at Severus, pain radiating from him. "It's no excuse. I'll never forgive myself."

"It was an intolerable situation," Severus said softly. "Neither of us did right by you, hatchling, though I have to take credit for being the more egregious failure." He held her tighter.

Remus let his chin fall to his chest, bending forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You have to believe me," he said, his voice more broken than Elizabeth had ever heard. "If I had known… I thought… It was selfish, I let myself believe that you were okay."

Elizabeth slid from Severus' lap to kneel in front of her godfather, looking up into his face. "I'm sorry," she said, tears shining in her eyes. "I didn't mean…It's okay."

"It's not," Remus shook his head. He cleared his throat. "Your mother was right to be concerned."

"It had nothing to do with your furry problem," Severus snapped. "I maintain my human form every day of the month, and I still didn't—

"Okay, stop," Elizabeth stood up. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Everything is okay now, right?"

"Elizabeth—

Elizabeth waved Remus silent. "I'm serious. I'm sorry I asked. It doesn't matter."

Remus straightened, rubbing a hand over his face. "Come here," he said tiredly.

Elizabeth stood between his knees and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have used that as an excuse for a family therapy session," Remus said, putting his arms around her. "The answer to your question is that I didn't think I could protect you, and Albus convinced me that you were better off at the Dursleys'. He made a very compelling case for you to be in the care of family, and I was so broken at the time I didn't challenge him." He looked over her head at Severus. "Never again."

Severus met his friend's eyes and nodded once before clearing his throat. "I'll bring your trunk up if you want to pack a little before dinner."

"If you want to have dinner, I should probably cook," Elizabeth said, squeezing Remus in a tight hug before releasing him and stepping back, thankful for the change in subject. "You look better," she said. "Than before, I mean."

"Did you get my Quidditch magazine?" Remus asked, using the opportunity to stand and compose himself.

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth stuck her head into the refrigerator. "It has an article about the new broom. We saw one at the shop. It's amazing."

"Yes, there was a significant amount of drooling," Severus said, rolling his eyes and walking by Remus, casually clapping his friend on the back.

"Dad doesn't understand," Elizabeth said fondly.

"Don't let him fool you. He flew constantly when we were teenagers. He just didn't go out for his team."

"I enjoyed the feeling of flight when I was a child," Severus agreed. "But as a grown man, I find the practice awkward."

"I'll never find it awkward," Elizabeth said happily, pulling chicken out of the refrigerator, and dashing olive oil into a pan.

***S*S***

"The Feast is tonight," Minerva reminded Albus, standing in his office. "It's supposed to be wondrous time, and you have Dementors swooping around."

"They won't be near the students, Minerva."

McGonagall scowled. "I don't like it."

"You like very little," Albus commented. He absently tapped his quill against the desk as Minerva glared again and left the office. The Dementors were not his favorite magical creatures. But he couldn't let Sirius Black anywhere near Hogwarts. Besides the obvious problem that the crazed murder might kill his burgeoning hero, Sirius Black might be more dangerous in other ways.

Albus Dumbledore did not trust Sirius Black. Never had. He was too unpredictable, and he didn't appear to have a weak point.

Remus Lupin would presumably do what he was told, because Albus held the secret that would ruin his life if the wrong people knew.

But Sirius…He was wealthy, sure of himself, and had an undying love for Lily Evan's child.

Albus had wanted Elizabeth to be as cut off from those who cared as possible. Lucius Malfoy revealing her parentage had been a blow to the plan. In the chess game they were playing, Malfoy had aimed to protect his king by weakening two of Albus' best pieces at once.

He'd counted on anger to fuel Elizabeth, but the last time he'd seen the child, she was entirely too comfortable and pleased with her life. Severus had been significantly angry until he was aware that he had, indeed gotten the girl, and lately, the boy seemed to have accepted his wife's fate.

So it was on to plan B, making Elizabeth devoted to him. But after 2 years of grandfatherly attention, she had yet to call him anything familial or look at all comfortable around him. He had to make her love him, be tied to him so that at his end… but that was too far in the future right now. In chess, you have to see the whole board. And Sirius Black was on the board. The question was… which side?

Albus Dumbledore had always suspected that Sirius was not guilty. It didn't make sense. But his imprisonment had been an excellent way to avoid the custody issue. Albus could justify not handing the child over to Remus, for obvious reasons, but Elizabeth would have, most likely, had a happy, healthy (if not a bit indulgent) childhood with Black.

If this prison break was a ploy to prove his innocence, instead of a murderous rampage like the wizarding world believed… he'd rather Elizabeth not have yet another layer of insulation between her and Voldemort. He didn't need another man who would keep her from the destiny that Dumbledore had planned.

Voldemort had to be brought down.

***S*S***

"What is this?" Severus pointed at Elizabeth's half-open trunk in the middle of her bedroom floor.

"I'm almost finished," Elizabeth asserted, digging in her wardrobe.

"Finished with what? Dumping things in here willy-nilly?"

"Really, Dad? Willy-nilly?"

Severus scowled. "Fold things, Elizabeth Rose."

"I'm not good at it," Elizabeth looked at him mournfully.

"Nice try," Severus smirked. "Practice makes perfect."

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hey, what?"

Elizabeth looked up at him in shock. "What did you say?"

Severus suppressed a grin. "See how common that sounds?"

"Just sounds weird from you," Elizabeth sat on the floor and started to refold her clothes.

Severus sat on her desk chair. "What were you going to ask?"

"I… can we keep having Defense lessons, you and me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You have a competent Defense teacher this year."

"I know," Elizabeth nodded, starting to line the bottom of her trunk with books. "I know Remus is probably a brilliant teacher, but he's only going to teach third year spells." She held up the Defense book as if it proved a point. "And if Sirius Black is after me… don't you think I'm going to need more than 'expelliarmus'?"

Severus pondered the point. He wasn't sure that any amount of defense training would help his daughter against an ex-Order member. And, if he had to be honest with himself, Elizabeth was not an abnormally advanced witch. It was possible that she wasn't ready for advanced training.

"Dad?"

"Tomorrow morning, stop by my office with your schedule," Severus said. "We'll talk about it then."

Elizabeth layered in clothes and robes, topping off the trunk with quills and parchment before looking at Severus. "Better?"

Severus nodded, gesturing for her to close and lock the lid. "To Gryffindor Tower?"

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth stood beside him as we waved his wand, and the trunk disappeared. "You're alright with me in the Tower?"

"Your grandmother, Remus, and I created wards that would keep the Dark Lord himself out." Severus assured her. "That, combined with the Dementors and the fact that Hogwarts is, contrary to your experience, the safest place in the wizarding world, should mean that the year will pass without incident." He stood. "We need to get you to King's Cross," Severus put his hand between her shoulder blades and ushered her from the room.

"Ready?" Remus was standing in the living room, satchel in his hand.

Elizabeth looked at Severus. "Aren't you two coming back here before you go to school?"

"I am," Severus said, taking floo powder. "However, Remus is riding the train."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Teachers don't ride the train."

"This year, the Defense teacher is going to be on the train," Severus said tossing the powder into the fire. "After you," he waved her into the fireplace.

Glaring at no one in particular, Elizabeth gripped her bag that held her uniform and robes for the train and spoke clearly. "King's Cross".

Remus grabbed his own handful of powder. "Well, that went about as well as expected."

"She'll get over it. She's just mad that you'll know she eats 10 chocolate frogs on the trip."

"I already knew that," Remus said, tossing his powder. "King's Cross."

***S*S***

Ron, Hermione, and Elizabeth settled into a compartment, pulling the door closed.

"Sirius Black," Hermione said, brandishing a newspaper.

"What about him?" Elizabeth dug at the floor with the toe of her trainers.

"Why can't they find him?" Hermione scanned the article again. "There's something like 50 Aurors after him, and they've got nothing."

"How should I know?" Elizabeth shrugged. "It's not like—

She was cut off by Lupin opening in the compartment door. "Mind if I join you?"

Elizabeth leaned against the seat. "No, sir."

Remus settled beside her. "Miss Granger, nice to see you. And I assume this is Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron," the redhead waved.

"This is Professor Lupin," Elizabeth said. "He met Hermione at my birthday."

"We were in Egypt," Ron said, poking his bag of sandwiches. "I sure hope these aren't corned beef."

"I thought teachers didn't ride the train," Hermione said, examining her newspaper again.

Remus looked at Elizabeth, who was clearly biting her tongue against whatever she was thinking.

"With recent events, your Headmaster thought it would be appropriate to have a little extra supervision." Remus leaned over to whisper in Elizabeth's ear. "Remember what I said about reporting to your father?"

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth nodded.

"It applies here as well. So stop sitting there like you're prepared to launch yourself out the window when the train stops."

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth gave him a lopsided smile. "I'm eating my weight in sugar later."

"A tradition that Hogwarts students have participated in since the beginning of time," Remus nodded. "I am going to take a nap. If anyone sees anything evil, wake me."

The newest Hogwarts professor leaned back and closed his eyes. Just then, the door opened again, this time to reveal Fred. "Hey Betsy," He sat on her other side, draping his arm around her. "Who's that?" He looked at Remus.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione supplied, causing Remus to open his eyes again.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, sir, I was just introducing you to Fred."

Remus looked at the older Weasley. "Ah, Fred. Awfully bold of you to be so close to my goddaughter when I'm right here."

Fred blushed and looked at Elizabeth. "Are you related to everyone?"

"It appears that way," Elizabeth didn't move from under his arm. "_Remus_."

"What happened to 'sir'?" Remus smirked and closed his eyes again.

"Betsy, are you buzzing?" Fred looked down at her.

"What?"

"There's something humming."

"Oh," Elizabeth pulled her necklace out. "It's my Sneakoscope. Dad gave it to me."

"Doesn't that mean there's something evil around?" Hermione glanced around the compartment. Other than the 5 people, there was nothing except an angry cat and a terrified rat.

"I think it's cracked," Elizabeth shoved it back down her shirt. "It goes off all the time. I think Dad rigged it so I would think everything was evil."

"Do you think he's asleep?" Fred whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Not a chance," Elizabeth whispered back.

They sat together, talking about nothing, eating candy from the cart, until the train ground to a stop.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione checked her watch.

"So why are we stopping?"

It was raining outside, hard, making everything outside the train dark; the wind hammering against the windows.

"What's going on?" The lamps went out, and Elizabeth felt Fred tighten his hold on her.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"A magical train braking down?"

The door opened again, and Elizabeth heard someone fall onto the floor.

"Fred?" George's voice came through the dark.

"George?"

"I have Ginny with me," George hoisted himself up onto the seat beside Ron and Ginny stumbled into the seat beside him.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and shivering light filled the compartment. Remus appeared to be holding a handful of flames. He looked more tired than he had before going to sleep, but his eyes were alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he ordered, standing with his handful of fire in front of him. He started toward the door, but it slid open again before he could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden. Elizabeth eyes darted downward to see a glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, scabbed hand protruding from the cloak.

The thing drew a rattling breath, as though it were sucking something.

An intense cold swept over them all. Elizabeth felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart…

She couldn't see. She felt a rushing in her ears and a drowning cold flattening her. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder...

And then, from far away, she heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. She wanted to help whoever it was, she tried to move her arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside her—


	3. Hippogriffs

"Betsy?" Fred's voice floated through the fog. She opened her eyes to see that the lights were back. The floor was shaking. The train was moving again.

Fred was sitting on the floor with her head in his lap. Remus was kneeling beside her with Ron and Hermione on the other side. Neville, Ginny, and George were at her feet.

"Are you alright?" Fred pushed her sweat soaked hair back from her forehead.

"Yeah," Elizabeth felt a very strong desire to sick up.

Remus stood. "Help her back into her seat, Mr. Weasley."

Fred obeyed, pulling her to sit on the seat, sitting beside her with a worried look. Remus unwrapped a chocolate frog, let it get its one good jump out of the way, and then handed it to Elizabeth.

"Here. Eat it. It'll help."

Elizabeth took the chocolate, but couldn't even think of putting it in her churning stomach.

"What was that thing?"

"A dementor," Remus said, unwrapping another chocolate frog, breaking it into pieces, and handing them out to everyone else. "Eat. It really will help."

"I feel sick," Elizabeth looked at the frog.

"I know. Eat," Remus repeated. "Everyone stay here, I need to speak to the driver."

He strode out the door, leaving the students behind.

"I don't get it… What happened?" Elizabeth wiped her clammy forehead.

"That thing came in," Fred said gently, taking her frog and breaking it into four pieces, handing her one. "And you went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat. I thought you were having some kind of fit."

"Professor Lupin told it to go, but it didn't leave, so he cast some kind of spell… something silvery thing shot out of his wand and the dementor left," Hermione continued.

"It was a patronus," George put in. "I've seen Dad cast one. His is shaped like a weasel, though."

"My dad's is a doe, but I thought it was for sending messages and stuff," Elizabeth said. "What did Remus' look like?"

"I was a little busy looking at the creepy robed demon-thing," Ron shrugged. "Did you feel how cold it got?"

"I felt weird," Ginny said softly, curled into George's side. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…" she gave a little sob, and George put his arms around her.

"But didn't any of you… fall off your seats?" Elizabeth looked around.

"No," Fred said gently, pointing to the chocolate. "Eat, Betsy."

Remus appeared at the door again. He paused as he entered. "Elizabeth, did you eat that frog?"

"No, sir," Fred held up the pieces. "I'm trying."

Remus sat down on her other side. "I haven't poisoned it," he said gently. "I know you don't feel well, but it will stay down. I promise."

Elizabeth forced the little piece in her hand down and felt warmth spread suddenly to the tops of her fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." Remus said, holding out his hand to Fred. "Mr. Weasley, why don't you let me take care of that? Everyone should go change."

The rest of the students filed out, Ron and Hermione with their clothes bundled under their arms, leaving them alone.

"Another piece," Remus ordered, handing her more chocolate. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Elizabeth muttered, staring at her shoes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Remus brushed her hair back and handed her the last two chocolate pieces.

"I wasn't trying to be dramatic."

Remus looked at her soberly. "Elizabeth, did Severus explain what a dementor is?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Finish that," Remus pointed to the chocolate and waited until she obeyed before continuing. "Dementors pull everything good from their victims," he said gently. "That's why most people feel cold and sadness. Some people are more affected than others."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her knees. "Who was screaming?"

"Screaming?" Remus looked concerned. "There wasn't anyone screaming."

"Oh," Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I should change."

"Elizabeth—

"It's nothing," Elizabeth shook her head. "I really should get dressed."

Remus looked as if he wanted to push her for more information, but thought better of it. "We can talk more about this later," he said, rising to leave the compartment. "I'm going to send word ahead."

"Remus!"

Lupin looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Elizabeth, you lost consciousness on this train. This is one of those things that I would tell anyone else's parents."

*S*S*

"Dad, I'm fine." Elizabeth assured, sitting in McGonagall's office with Minerva, Severus, and Madam Pomfrey fussing around her.

"Setting dementors around a school," the mediwitch muttered, feeling Elizabeth's forehead. "Yes, she's all clammy. Terrible things. And the effect on people who are already delicate—

"I'm not delicate!" Elizabeth scowled.

"Of course not," Pomfrey held her wrist, taking her pulse.

"What does she need?" Minerva questioned. "Bed rest? Should she stay in the hospital wing tonight?"

"I'm fine!" Elizabeth said fiercely, attempting to get up, but she was halted by Severus' hand on her arm.

"You are not a medical professional, so you will sit," he said firmly.

"Dad…"

Severus leaned down. "Would you rather sit on my lap like a toddler at the doctor's office?" His voice was low, but Elizabeth blushed anyway. Nodding, Severus straightened.

"She should have chocolate at the very least," Pomfrey said, looking into Elizabeth's eyes and ears.

"I've already had some," Elizabeth put in. "Remus…. Professor Lupin gave me some."

"Did he, now?" Madam Pomfrey looked approving. "So we've finally got a Defense teacher who knows his remedies?"

"I really feel okay now," Elizabeth looked at Severus, who looked at her a moment, as if reading her eyes, then turned his attention to the other adults.

"Could everyone excuse us for a moment?"

"Certainly," Minerva said. "I have Miss Granger waiting in the hall." She and the mediwitch left the room, shutting the door.

"Remus said you heard screaming," Severus said quietly, pulling a chair around to face hers and sitting.

"No one else did."

"That means nothing," Severus shook his head. "Last year should have taught you that."

"There weren't any snakes, Dad." Elizabeth picked at the cuticle on her thumb.

"That's not what I meant." Severus reached out and covered her hands with his, stopping her from tearing at her skin. "You have a very sensitive radar when it comes to evil. That's what Madam Pomfrey meant when she said 'delicate'. You shouldn't have snapped at her," his tone wasn't scolding, just tired. "I'm saying that of course you had a more violent reaction than the others."

Elizabeth looked down at their hands. "Dad?"

"Yes, hatchling?"

"I think it was Mum."

Severus was quiet for a moment. "I wouldn't be surprised," he said finally.

"And I still feel like I'm going to sick up."

"You had chocolate?"

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth nodded.

"Do you want to stay in your room?" Severus asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't want to miss the party…"

"You can go for a little while and then come down. I'll tell your grandmother." He tipped her head to look at him. "You know how I feel about giving you potions to sleep, but if you want it tonight—

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll come down after the party, but no potions. My stomach already hates me."

"You need to eat," Severus said gently, standing her up. "Let's go to the feast."

He guided her out the door and to the Great Hall. Sitting down in the seat Fred saved for her at the Gryffindor table, she listened to Albus finish his beginning of the year speech before looking down the table. The feast that usually looked delicious now looked heavy and unappetizing.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbeldore was saying, "I'm delighted to say that the Care of Magical Creatures opening will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

"We should've known," Ron clapped loudly. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

The feast officially began at Dumbledore's order. Elizabeth thought it was odd that she could be so profoundly hungry and so nauseous at the same time. She pointed her wand at her goblet and filled it with water.

As she looked at the food, trying to determine what would stay down, a bowl of chicken noodle soup appeared in front of her, with a soft roll.

She glanced up at the head table. Severus was giving her a very clear "eat" look. As she turned back toward her place, she saw Remus smirk. Suddenly, a large piece of chocolate appeared beside her roll.

*S*S*

Severus Snape lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"They still haven't captured him," he commented to Lily's portrait.

"They will," Lily sat in her painted chair.

"They haven't."

"But they will."

"This is just the kind of circular logic that helps," Severus scowled at the stones above him. "What made you make that man your secret keeper?"

Lily shrugged. "That was after I made…me…the portrait. I don't have that information. But I'll tell you, that I probably did it because James said to."

"A brilliant reason," Severus snapped.

"Severus Snape!" Lily threw her hands up. "I don't know what is going on with you tonight, but if you don't want to talk about it rationally, I'll go sit with the fat lady."

Severus took a deep breath. "When dementors get close, Elizabeth hears you screaming."

"Does she know it's me?"

"Yes. It's impossible to hide things from that child."

"That's your influence," Lily said. "I am exceedingly gullible."

Severus snorted. "She knows it's you. There was a dementor on the train. Remus says he's never seen someone have such a violent reaction."

"Where is she now?"

"Common room party. She's probably coming—

"Dad?" Elizabeth's head popped into the room. "I'm sorry I'm so late… we're you sleeping?"

"Not yet," Severus sat up and opened his arms in invitation. "Do you feel better?" Elizabeth nodded, climbing onto the bed.

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth settled against him. "Mum, tell him not to worry so much."

"I'll do nothing of the kind," Lily said serenely.

"It wouldn't help even if she did," Severus wrapped both arms around her. "You're already in your pajamas?"

"Grandma doesn't trust me. She thinks that if I'm ready for bed I wouldn't sneak around between the common room and here."

"Delusional woman," Severus smirked. "It's late, you should be in bed."

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"I meant your own bed," Severus said.

There was no response.

Severus sighed before shifting her more solidly into his arms and standing up.

"Just leave her here, Sev. It'll save you a trip to the other room when the nightmares start."

"She needs to sleep in her own bed," Severus said firmly. "She didn't sleep with us when she was a baby, and she isn't going to now. Besides," he walked to the door. "We don't know that there will be nightmares."

There hadn't been, after the Chamber, even though Severus had been certain that there would be. It was possible that the night would be uneventful, but he didn't have high hopes. He'd watched Remus' memory of the train ride. He'd never seen anything like it. If Azkaban prisoners had the same reaction to dementors, it would be unnessesary to put bars on the windows.

He settled her in her bed, pulling the covers tightly around her shoulders.

*S*S*

No one in Professor Snape's chambers slept much that night, which was obvious to anyone who bothered to look at either of them at breakfast the next morning.

Draco Malfoy made a face as she walked by his table. "Oh no! Look out, Evans! There's a dementor!"

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Elizabeth muttered crossly before dropping into a seat between Fred and George.

"New third-year course schedules," George passed her a stack. "Take yours and pass 'em down."

"You feel okay this morning?" Fred asked, taking the stack from her and passing it on.

"I'm fine."

"Look, Betsy, Dad had to go to Azkaban awhile back and he came back all pale and shaking. It's not that big of a deal."

"He didn't pass out, did he?" Elizabeth ate a piece of bacon.

"No."

"Forget it," George said. "Anyway, we have something much more interesting to discuss. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season."

"Hermione, I think they've messed up your schedule," Ron looked over her shoulder. "Three classes at 9 o'clock today?"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said shortly. "I've worked it out with Professor McGonagall."

"But—

"Leave it alone, Ron!"

"People!" George cried. "We were talking about Quidditch!"

Grateful for the distraction, Elizabeth took a bite of toast. "Did everyone see the Firebolt?"

"I've never been more in love with an inanimate object before in my life," George said, putting his hand against his chest as if he were having chest pains. "In fact, I would trade the love of a woman—

"George!" Percy snapped. "That's hardly suitable breakfast conversation—

"Oh chill out, your highness." George rolled his eyes.

"I would not trade the love of a woman for a broom," Fred whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "I just wanted to clear that up."

"Thanks for that information," Elizabeth whispered back, selecting an apple.

*S*S*

"Come in," Severus answered the knock on his door. "Hello, hatchling."

"Hi," Elizabeth sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and dropped her bag in the other.

"How was your day?" Severus handed her a tea biscuit.

"Well," Elizabeth leaned back and munched on the biscuit. "Professor Trelawney isn't at all optimistic about my future, Transfiguration was boring, and a Hippogriff tried to kill Malfoy. Unfortunate that it wasn't successful, really."

Severus, who had been expecting a teenage "Fine", had to take a moment to clean the spilled ink off his desk.

"A Hippogriff?"

"Hagrid was teaching us to ride," Elizabeth took advantage of her father's distraction to snag another biscuit. "I did it okay, although I wouldn't trade my broom for it. Then Draco tried, but he wasn't respectful, so the thing ripped a gash in his arm."

"What?" Severus was on his feet. "Where is he?"

"Hospital wing," Elizabeth shrugged. "He's fine, just being dramatic."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "What was Hagrid thinking?" He frowned. "It didn't hurt you?"

"Nope. I was respectful," Elizabeth grinned cheekily.

"There's a first time for everything," Severus smirked. "It's almost time for dinner, and now, apparently, I need to make a stop at the hospital wing. Stop by our quarters before curfew, and we'll talk about Defense lessons."

Severus shooed her out of the office and went up to the hospital wing, where he could hear Draco before he even entered the room.

"I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Severus raised his eyes skyward before pushing the door open.

Before he could say a word, he heard a loud sob from his right. Turning, he saw Hagrid, hunched in a precariously held-together chair.

Madam Pomfrey looked up. "Oh thank goodness, Severus, it's a zoo in here."

"I see," Severus looked at Hagrid. "Professor, I'm sure you have something to do other than sitting there wailing like Molly Weasley."

"I swear, Professor! I didn't mean—

"I'm aware of that, Hagrid. Mr. Malfoy will be fine. Right now, however, you are causing a poor healing environment."

Having rid the hospital wing of the wailing Magical Creatures teacher, Severus turned to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, what would your father say? Screeching over a scratch?" He looked at Poppy for confirmation.

"A deep scratch, Professor, but yes, just a scratch."

"That big stupid lump—

"Enough," Severus snapped. "You do not refer to adults in such a manner." He turned to the mediwitch. "Are you finished? I'd like a word with Mr. Malfoy alone."

"He's fine," Pomfrey vanished the extra bandages.

"Excellent. Draco," Severus pointed to the door and waited until the boy stalked out of the room to follow him.

Once they were in the hall, Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible that someone was a tad overdramatic?"

"It could have killed me!"

"That is certainly true," Severus said calmly. "However, did you follow directions?"

"He brought a death trap of a bird—

"I asked you a question, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco scowled. "It's ridiculous to show respect to a stupid—

"I'll take that as a 'no, sir' for while you refuse to show deference to a bird, I'm sure you mean to show more respect to me right now." Severus said calmly. "I can see what a summer being pampered and coddled does to you," he shook his head. "It appears that I've been remiss in my duties to you if you meet every little scratch with over the top acting."

"Professor, I—

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy, 7:00, every evening until I see a change in your attitude."

"Severus!" Draco burst out, slipping into what he'd called his professor as a child. "Sorry," he looked at the floor, embarrassed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You've always been welcome to call me by given name in private, Draco. You haven't taken that liberty in two years."

Draco focused on the floor. "No, sir."

"Care to tell me why that is?"

Draco shrugged. "Father doesn't want me to be around you except in class."

"And so you've distanced yourself?" Severus nodded. "I'm always here, Draco."

"I know," Draco shrugged again, a gesture his father would have cuffed him for. "I miss you. Even if you are a traitor."

"Such a heartfelt statement, I've never heard," Severus smirked. "I did not spend a decade of your life making sure you didn't die to abandon you now," he put his hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. "Your father and I don't have to get on for me to be there for you."

"Yes, sir." Draco absently rubbed his arm. "It really does hurt."

Severus smirked. "Go to dinner, Draco, and keep the nonsense to a minimum. No one believes an over-the-top actor."

*S*S*

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" Hagrid roared that night when Elizabeth, Ron, and Hermione went down to see him. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, ELIZABETH! AN' YOU TWO! LETTIN' HER!"

Elizabeth felt the half-giant's hand around her arm, as she was almost dragged back to the castle and down to the dungeons.

"Professor Snape!" Hagrid banged on the door of the office until Severus, who was in the living room of his quarters, finally heard it and came to see what was going on.

"Elizabeth?"

"These three were sneaking down to my quarters, sir. In the dark!"

"Em…" Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, thank you, Hagrid." He looked at the three students. "You two, go back to your dormitory," he waved Ron and Hermione away, then looked at Elizabeth. "You, inside."

Back in the living room, Elizabeth sat on the sofa. "Dad, we weren't anywhere near curfew!"

"I know," Severus held up his hand. "Although I would feel better if you wouldn't wander after dark. Or at least tell someone where you're going."

"We wanted to go make sure he was okay."

Severus shook his head. "There's going to be trouble, I'd imagine. That Hippogriff chose the wrong child to scratch. Not that I would be much more rational had it been you."

"Flying on it was brilliant," Elizabeth flopped over, stretching out on the sofa. "Hard to hold on to."

"I'm not wild about Hagrid's idea of safe creatures," Severus frowned. "Shoes off the furniture, please."

Elizabeth kicked her shoes off, still tied, onto the floor. "Better?"

"I've never been happier," Severus said dryly. He reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have two desks?"

Severus sat in his armchair and unfolded the parchment. "I don't always want to be in the office," he said, inspecting the paper. "It looks like you have a free period Tuesday afternoon."

"You have my schedule?"

"Of course I have your schedule."

"How did you get that?"

Severus looked puzzled for a moment. "I am your father and a professor at this school. I can get your schedule, your grades, your detention record, what books you checked out from the library—

"Okay, okay, I get it." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Tuesday afternoons?"

"Yes. We'll meet in my office until I decide otherwise."

"Alright," Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Hatchling." Severus leaned over and shook her shoulder gently. "Don't fall asleep here. Either go into your room or go to the tower."

"It's comfortable here," she muttered, not making a move to get up.

"That cannot possibly be true," Severus shook his head. "You're fully dressed, and that is the oldest sofa known to man."

"Whatever." Still no movement.

Severus sighed. "This is your first year all over again."

"Got the Stone first year," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Your first year of life," Severus clarified, moving to sit on the sofa, her feet in his lap. "We couldn't get you to sleep in your crib to save our lives. You would sleep anywhere else. My lap, Lily's lap, the floor of the living room, the sofa, your highchair… anywhere but your bed. Your mother would break down and put you in bed with us, but I was afraid I would roll over and smother you in the middle of the night. In addition, I wasn't wild about the precedent." _We might have wanted to create another baby,_ Severus thought to himself.

"So most nights, I would put you in the crib, listen to you scream for about as long as I could take it, then end up in the rocking chair with you asleep on my lap. Of course, there was no way to get you back into the crib without waking you… I spent a lot of nights in that rocking chair."

He shook her feet a little. "Your friends are going to think I turned you into potions ingredients."

"Took away my shoes," Elizabeth yawned.

"I most certainly did not," Severus rolled his eyes. "Ten seconds, then I'm putting you to bed myself."

"Too old," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Not at home, where no one can see," Severus said, smirking. "But I can see how your dorm mates will think so when I carry you up to the tower."

Elizabeth's eyes flew open. "You wouldn't."

"Your bed here or your bed in the tower, Elizabeth. Make a choice."

Elizabeth pried herself off the sofa and into her room. She knew she should go back up to the dorm, but it was so tempting to sleep in a room where Hermione wasn't studying all night, and Parvati wasn't talking to people who weren't there, practicing talking to boys. Plus the privacy of her own bathroom was appealing to a thirteen-year-old girl.

She changed and brushed her teeth before slipping under the covers.

Severus knocked on the door and came in, tucking the blankets around her before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you feel alright?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"It's early for you to be so tired," he said gently, brushing her hair back.

"Classes," she mumbled, wriggling deeper into the mattress.

"Alright," Severus leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

He pulled the door almost closed and returned to the living room, only to see the floo flare to life and Remus step out.

"Hello, Professor," Severus greeted. "How was your first day?"

"Not bad," Remus said, sitting on the sofa. "A little intimidating."

"It'll get easier," Severus assured. "Just remember that you are the one who is supposed to be intimidating."

"The aurors searched the house today," Remus changed the subject.

"Shh," Severus put a finger to his lips and gestured to Elizabeth's bedroom. "The walls have ears."

"She's asleep?" Remus glanced as his watch.

"It was a long first day, helped not at all by our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Severus sighed. "I'd rather not add the image of aurors ransacking her home."

"I told them it was unnecessary. That we wanted Black found more than anyone, but they said they had to check."

"Yes, because they've bungled this investigation so badly, that now they are wasting time, pretending to do something useful," Severus growled.

"Sev," Remus frowned. "You don't think he'd go… home?"

"Grimmauld Place?" Severus shook his head. "He's stupid, but not that stupid."


	4. Halloween

"Inside, please," Lupin opened the door of the staff room and gestured for his third year class to enter.

The staffroom was empty, save one teacher. Severus was sitting in a low armchair. As Remus closed the door, Severus barely ruffled his newspaper, not acknowledging the class at all.

"Now, then," Remus pointed them toward an old wardrobe in the corner. "Over here, please."

As he went to stand next to the wardrobe, it gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," Lupin said calmly. "There's a boggart in there."

Elizabeth looked at the wardrobe uncertainly. That banging didn't seem to be nothing to worry about. In fact, this seemed like the beginning of the Cornish pixies lesson all over again.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Remus lectured, in full professor mode.

Elizabeth snuck a look out of the corner of her eye at Severus while Professor Lupin spoke. Why was he sitting over there?

"Elizabeth?" Remus called her name.

"What? I'm sorry, Professor," Elizabeth's attention snapped back to the lesson.

Remus frowned. "I said that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Do you know what it is?"

"Er— It's going to be confused?"

"Basically," Remus said. "The boggart will become confused because it won't know what shape to shift into."

He pulled his wand from his sleeve. "The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see; the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class chorused.

"Very good," Lupin praised. "But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. As it is so often in our world, the word alone is not enough. Neville Longbottom, front of the group, please."

Neville, shaking from head to toe, made his way to the front.

"Right," Professor Lupin said. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville mumbled something no one heard.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Remus said cheerfully.

Elizabeth heard Severus snort from behind his newspaper.

Neville looked around wildly, as if begging for a reprieve. Finding no help, he whispered, "Professor Snape."

The class looked like it wanted to laugh. But their own fear of the Potions professor, who was sitting only a few yards from them, kept them in check.

Elizabeth had never really understood why people were afraid of her dad until she'd accidentally walked in on his 4th year Potions class the year before. She'd come to meet Fred, and when she saw no one outside the classroom, had poked her head in, thinking she had missed the class filing out of the room.

She had been hit with a wall of sound, her father's voice roaring about dunderheaded students who would never amount to anything if they couldn't learn to follow directions. His robes were billowing and eyes were blazing, and his voice held an acid she'd never heard before.

Or at least she didn't think she'd heard before. But after that day, she paid closer attention and found that Severus often lived up to his "git" reputation.

But he was never that way to her. Sure, he was angry occasionally, frustrated often, and he snapped when annoyed. He was stern a majority of the time, high-browed intellectual nearly all the time, but he wasn't the towering, billowing, wall of terrifying professor that everyone else saw. While she'd felt nervous in his presence when he was upset, afraid of what he was going to say or do when she'd landed herself in trouble, she wasn't afraid of _him._

Neville did not share this Snape-serenity.

"When the boggart busts out of the wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," Remus was saying. "And you will raise your wand and cast the charm. While you do that, you will focus hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into the vulture-toped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag. However," Remus leaned conspiratorially toward the boy, "I don't recommend this as a strategy for the actual Professor Snape."

"Now," Remus straightened and went to the wardrobe. "One, two, three, now!"

The wardrobe opened, and Elizabeth was greeted with a very angry looking Severus, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville faltered, backing away. The Boggart Snape was reaching inside his robes, presumably to find his wand and do something horrible to Neville.

Elizabeth shot a look at the real Professor Snape, who was reading serenely as if his body double was not terrorizing a child a few yards away.

"R— r— riddickulus!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Boggart Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

The whole class dissolved into laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Boggart Snape turned on her, turning into a mummy.

"Seamus!"

"Dean!"

"Ron!"

Elizabeth saw Remus look at Severus as Ron took his spider's legs away. Glancing back at her father, she saw him nod once.

"Elizabeth!"

She stepped forward. The boggart spider turned to her and transformed… into a dementor.

The class cringed back, and Elizabeth felt her wand fall from her hand. The black robed figure moved toward her as she fell to the ground.

"Riddickulus!" Remus shouted, forcing the boggart to round on him, where it turned into a bright white full moon. "Riddickulus," Lupin intoned again, and the moon burst into wisps of smoke.

While Lupin finished off the boggart, Severus knelt beside his daughter. "Elizabeth," he said, gently scooping her into his arms. "Come back."

"That's all for this lesson," Remus said to the rest of the group. "Good work today, five points to Gryffindor all around." He ushered them out of the staff room, closing the door after them and turning back to Severus and Elizabeth.

"Is she alright?"

Severus looked grim. "How long did it take her to come out of it last time?"

"A few minutes," Remus said. "Set her down over there," he gestured to the armchair Snape had vacated. "We'll get chocolate in her as soon as she comes to."

Severus nodded, settling her in the chair. "I never thought… but of course, it makes sense," he muttered to himself, enlarging the chair so he could sit beside her.

Elizabeth started to come around, her eyes fluttering open. "Dad?"

"I've got you, hatchling." Severus soothed, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Eat this," Remus said, crouching in front of her and offering her a large chunk of chocolate.

Elizabeth shook her head. She knew in her head that it would make her feel better, but her stomach was revolting.

"Come on, sweetheart," Remus broke the chocolate into smaller pieces and handed one to her.

"You knew," Elizabeth took a tiny bite.

"Knew what?" Severus conjured and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"What my boggart would be," Elizabeth leaned back. "That's why you were there." She looked at Severus for confirmation.

Severus looked at Remus before speaking. "Actually, your godfather and I had a different idea of what your boggart was going to be," he said, taking the chocolate from Remus and handing her another piece.

"What?"

Remus sat on the arm of the chair and put a hand on her back. "We assumed, wrongly it seems, that your greatest fear would be You-Know-Who."

"But of course it wasn't," Severus shook his head. "I should have known. You're the only witch on the planet who isn't afraid of him."

"Shouldn't have been a dementor," Elizabeth muttered, slowly chewing another piece of chocolate.

"Lion, you can fear whatever you want," Remus assured. "In fact, fearing dementors suggests that what you fear most of all is— fear."

"How do you feel?" Severus asked, taking her head in his hands and looking into her eyes.

Elizabeth took a shaky breath. "Better."

"She's lying," Remus said, standing. "She needs a stomach soother and rest."

Severus nodded. "We'll go downstairs for both," he said, helping his daughter to her feet. "It's almost time for supper, you can eat and get a good night's sleep.

"My dorm mates are going to think I don't like them," Elizabeth grossed as she shed the blanket.

"They'll understand," Severus smoothed her hair. "Can you walk?"

Elizabeth nodded, but leaned into his side as he put an arm around her. "I'm never there anymore."

"We've only had 4 days of school," Remus held the door open. "You've hardly missed the heavy drinking."

Severus scowled. "Heavy drinking?"

"Sure, you know, those Gryffindor parties," Remus said casually, accompanying them down to Snape's quarters. "Minerva doesn't mind as long as it stays in the common room. I got drunk off fire whiskey our third year. James' father sent it through the floo."

Severus' horrified look went to annoyance. "You're joking."

"Of course I am, old friend. What was the tip off? That Minerva didn't mind?"

"That James' father sent you the whiskey," Severus rolled his eyes. "I distinctly remember a story involving Mr. Potter flooing into the Gryffindor common room one evening after hearing about a quidditch party, grabbing the golden-boy's ear, marching him up to his dormitory, and, presumably, tanning his backside for him." Severus grinned at the thought. "Now, if I remember correctly, this legend was sometime in our 6th year, I doubt that Mr. Potter sent fire whiskey to his son 3 years before that."

Remus chuckled, closing the portrait behind them. "That really happened, I was there. At least for the grabbing and the marching. What happened after didn't require that much imagination if you had to watch James sit in class the next day."

"Take that as a warning, young lady," Severus scowled down at his daughter. "I better never catch you drinking, or you'll suffer a similar fate."

"How did I get in trouble?" Elizabeth looked at Remus. "Don't joke with him when he's upset."

"Go change your clothes," Severus squeezed her shoulders. "And eat that last piece of chocolate. You can rest out here while I go over these quizzes from today."

"I feel kind of okay now," Elizabeth went into her room.

"'Don't joke with him when he's upset'?" Severus looked at Remus.

"She's right, I forgot how delicate you are when you are riled up about your baby."

"Delicate?" Severus scowled. "I am not 'delicate', nor am I 'upset'."

"Alright," Remus shrugged. "I'm just saying that when you are wor—" he looked at Severus' face. "_concerned_ about that child in there, you have less of a sense of humor."

Severus sighed and sat behind his desk. "What can we do?"

"Well, I always thought a good mind healer—

"For Elizabeth," Severus glowered. "So she doesn't have this problem."

"We can hope that she doesn't run into another one," Remus said, sitting on the soda. "But since that's fairly unreasonable, you could use the extra Defense lessons you're hiding from me to teach her to cast a patronus."

Severus frowned. "I wasn't hiding them, Remus. She didn't want you to think that you weren't a good teacher."

Remus shook his head. "But she needs more than 3rd year Defense. I know. I'm not insulted. I'm just saying that you could teach her the patronus charm. Or I can, if you'd like. We can practice with a boggart."

"Practice what?" Elizabeth came out of the room, her hair wet from the shower, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hair, hatchling," Severus pointed. "You're going to catch cold."

"_evaporo_," Elizabeth pointed her wand at her head, leaving her hair perfectly dry.

"Come here," Remus ordered, turning in the chair and situating her between his knees. "Look here," he held up one finger. "Keep your head still and just follow my finger with your eyes," Remus moved his index finger up and down, left and right, tracking her eyes. "Good." He put his finger down. "Now look at me," he waited until her eyes met his. "Extra Defense lessons are not insulting to me," he said quietly. "Nothing that is best for you is upsetting to me. You never have to hide things like that from me."

Elizabeth looked at the floor, embarrassed, but he pulled her chin back up. "Don't build unnecessary walls."

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Remus kissed her forehead.

"What were you talking about before with the boggart?" Elizabeth asked, making no effort to move away from her godfather.

"Well, not _the_ boggart, Remus vanquished that one. But _a_ boggart. We'll talk about it when you're lying down," Severus pointed to the sofa.

"Dad, I'm really okay."

"You can either lie down on that sofa now, and we'll talk about what we're going to do, or you can say goodnight right now and go to your room," Severus said firmly.

"Dad! We haven't even had dinner!"

"Then I'd be careful about my choice," Severus crossed his arms.

Remus patted her hip. "Go on, Sevling. Humor the old man."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine." She flung herself onto the sofa. "Happy?"

Severus nodded. "I'd be even happier if you could drop the attitude. Or if you had better role models," Severus glared at Remus before relocating to his armchair. Lupin conjured a second one, flanking the sofa.

"Your father and I were talking about teaching you the patronus charm," Remus leaned forward.

"Like your doe?" Elizabeth looked at Severus.

"Yes," Severus nodded. "But I doubt that yours will be a doe."

"What was mum's?"

Severus sighed. "A doe."

"So you copied off her?"

Remus' laughter erupted. Severus glared at him. "No, I did not _copy_ her." He looked at his daughter. "You don't get to choose what your patronus will be."

"So it just happened to be the same as mum's? How many choices are there?"

Remus managed to get himself under control. "Elizabeth, patronus figures are influenced by lots of different things in your life. Your father's head-over-heels, undying, almost embarrassing love for your mother influenced his."

Severus rubbed his temple. "Right now, you are influencing me into a migraine."

"I think that's nice," Elizabeth smiled.

"Sure it is," Remus grinned. "Of course, I give him credit for having a feminine patronus like that and still being a man."

Severus closed his eyes. "I've never wanted to meditate as much as I do at this moment. I hear it blocks out unwanted stimuli."

"What's yours, Remus?"

Lupin looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You have to ask?"

"It's a wolf."

"10 points to Gryffindor," Remus grinned.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway. You won't be casting a corporeal patronus right away. Remus cast sliver smoke for months before the wolf appeared."

"I need to find another boggart," Remus ignored the slight on his casting skills. "It may take some time. In the meantime, avoid the dementors, please."

"I don't go looking for them," Elizabeth protested.

"For trouble, either, I suppose," Severus smirked. "We can work on the incantation without the boggart to start out. It might be best that way."

"Okay," Elizabeth sat up, pulling her wand out of her back pocket.

"First of all," Severus frowned, "how many times have I told you not to keep your wand there?"

"Sorry," Elizabeth flushed a little, remembering the very public scolding he'd given her to that affect after her first year, and the several she'd gotten since.

"You'll be sorry when you accidentally blast off part of your backside," Severus said pointedly. "Second, you are resting right now, not casting spells. We'll start during our first Defense tutoring session."

"Blah," Elizabeth flopped back down.

Severus leaned back in his chair. "Is there any way that we could speed up the teenage years?"

"I'm hungry."

Severus sighed. "It's still an hour until dinner. You can have an apple."

Elizabeth made a face. "Can I have peanut butter?"

Severus frowned. "You'll ruin your dinner." But even as he said it, he was snapping his fingers for the house elf.

"Softy," Remus smirked.

*S*S*

Elizabeth stood in front of what was left of the fat lady, her Hogsmeade high wearing off quickly.

She'd had an excellent, sugar-filled day. Severus had been too buried in his Halloween-induced mourning to lecture as much as she'd expected, and had even given her extra pocket money for the day. She'd planned to stash her extra Honeydukes' merchandise in the Tower, leaving just enough in her pockets that she could sheepishly produce something for Severus to confiscate.

But standing with everyone else, looking at a slashed, empty portrait… the euphoria was slipping away.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore questioned Peeves.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Dumbledore ushered them into the Great Hall, where they were soon joined by the rest of the school. Dinner had been over at least an hour, and all the other houses had returned to their dormitories. However, the Gryffindor's discovery had caused Dumbledore to call everyone back. He produced sleeping bags and directed everyone to settle in for the night. Elizabeth was just pulling her sleeping bag into a corner with Hermione and Ron when she heard Albus' voice behind her. "I told you that she was here, Severus." She turned to see a frantic looking Potions professor.

"You're alright?" Severus took her upper arms in his hands.

Elizabeth nodded. "I just got back, Dad. I wasn't anywhere near the Tower, I promise."

Severus nodded, pulling her into a quick hug. "I'm going to sweep the castle with the rest of the teachers," he said when he released her. "You are not to leave this room. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Dad," Elizabeth nodded again, gesturing to her sleeping bag. "It's like camping."

Severus smiled slightly and dropped a kiss on her head before sweeping out of the room.

Elizabeth settled her puffy purple sleeping bag in the corner beside Hermione. Ron lay his on the other side.

"This spot open?" Fred pulled his bag over next to Elizabeth's.

"You think my dad would like you sleeping so close to me?"

Fred looked around. "Do you see your dad?"

Elizabeth grinned. "It's your funeral," she slipped into her bag.

"I'll chance it," Fred laid on top of his, transfiguring a sock into a blanket.

Elizabeth stared at the starry ceiling. "You think he's still here?"

Fred was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, Betsy."

"He… he's going to go after Dad."

"He went after _you_," Fred said quietly. Elizabeth couldn't quite place the emotion in his voice. "Professor Snape will find him."

Elizabeth sat up. "I'm going to go see—

"No you aren't," Fred said firmly.

"Just quickly," Elizabeth tried to stand, but found her bottom stuck to the sleeping bag, which appeared to be stuck to the floor. "Fred!"

"Lay down and go to sleep."

"Fred!"

"You can say my name all you want, Betsy," Fred closed his eyes. "But last time you went wandering, you ended up in the Forbidden Forest. So just lay down and go to sleep."

"Fred, my dad—

"Will be just fine," Fred opened his eyes again and sat up, pushing her gently back onto her pillow. "There's no one who knows how to fight a Dark wizard like your dad. Now go to sleep."

Elizabeth stared at the ceiling, defeated. She was clearly not going anywhere tonight. Listening to Fred's rhythmic breathing, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

*S*S*

In the middle of the night, Elizabeth felt a hand on her forehead. "Let's get you in a real bed, hatchling," Severus said quietly, unzipping the sleeping bag and trying to pick her up. "Elizabeth, are you stuck to the floor?"

Elizabeth blushed. "Fred didn't trust me," she gestured to the sleeping Weasley.

Severus reversed the sticking charm and pulled her into his arms. He'd walked with her to the door when she stopped him. "We have to leave a note. Fred will wake up and think I went looking for you."

Severus set her on the floor, conjured a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbled a note on it, and levitated it across the room to Fred's pillow. "Alright," he scooped her back up, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Dad, I can walk."

"Hatchling… it's Halloween, and it's been a particularly bad one…" He looked at her. "Humor me, please."

"Okay," Elizabeth said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Did you find him?"

"No," Severus murmured the password at their portrait, and carried her into bed.

"Do you think he's still here?"

"No," he pulled her blankets back and settled her against the pillows. "It's alright." Severus sat in the armchair, and smoothed the blankets.

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, thinking. She trusted her father… but Black had been in her common room. Been in her dorm. "Dad," her voice wavered, and Severus reached out, taking her hand in one of his, and laying the other on her forehead.

"You're safe, hatchling. I'm not going anywhere."

*S*S*

Fred Weasley woke the next morning, a piece of parchment tickling his nose. Blinking away sleep, he looked at Elizabeth's sleeping bag, finding it empty. He looked around before opening the note.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_10 points to Gryffindor._


	5. Quidditch and Dementors

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm sorry I have to miss your match today. I promise I'll be at the next one. The calendar tells me that it is more aptly timed. I hope you didn't give your father trouble when he filled in for me yesterday. _

_Give those badgers a run for their money today, Lion. Tell your dad that he's a dirty Slytherin for letting Malfoy whine his way into putting off the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. The only good thing is that I'll be well in time to see the Snakes get trounced._

_Be careful,_

_Remus_

Elizabeth folded the parchment and put it back on her bedside table. She had not given Severus trouble in Defense class the day before. He had, however, been sharper than she thought was strictly necessary. He'd assigned homework that was far more difficult than Remus would have assigned, but Elizabeth had held her tongue. Ever since Black's break-in, he'd been surly, and Elizabeth tried to give him as much room as possible.

Elizabeth dragged herself out of bed and down to breakfast, eating a bowl of cereal while listening to Oliver fret about the weather.

"We don't mind a bit of rain," Alicia tried to calm him.

Elizabeth glanced out the window. It was considerably more than a bit of rain.

It was even more rain when they reached the locker room and changed.

"Forgive me yet?" Fred slid onto the bench in front of her as she shoved her clothes in a locker.

"For wearing my outfit?" Elizabeth looked at his scarlet robes. "I suppose."

Fred pulled her down beside him. "I had to protect you, Betsy."

"From who?" Elizabeth scowled.

"Yourself." Fred shrugged, stood, and grabbed his broom. "You can be mad if you want. But while you're being mad, just remember that you know _finite incantatem_ as well as anyone. You had your wand, you knew the spell, and you didn't use it. So maybe I'm not the one you should be mad at." He followed Wood and the line of other players out into the arena.

Elizabeth followed, not really sure what to say to his retreating back, although she was sure that it should involve some choice words that Severus wouldn't appreciate.

In minutes, she was in the air, squinting into the rain.

She felt wind by her face, but she wasn't sure if it was a bludger, a beater's bat, or another player.

Lightning flashed, and Elizabeth heard the whistle, signaling all the players to come down.

"I called a time-out!" Oliver shouted, herding his team under a large umbrella. "We're 50 points up, but we have to catch the snitch soon, or it's going to get dark."

"I'm trying," Elizabeth waved her glasses around. "I can't see!"

"Elizabeth," Severus' voice came from the foot of the stands. "Come here."

"Dad, we're in a time out!"

"Come here," he ordered again, gesturing impatiently.

"Fine," Elizabeth sloshed over.

"Give me your glasses." He held out his hand and she handed them over. "_Imprevius_," he intoned, tapping the frames with his wand, then handing them back to her. She put them on her face.

"I can see! Thanks, Dad!"

"You can thank Miss Granger, asked me to do it. I couldn't possibly care if Gryffindor wins this match or not, I'd just like to get out of the rain."

Elizabeth grinned. "Thank you, Dad."

Severus nodded. "Stay on your broom, do you hear me? If I have to wade out in this mud to scrape you off the ground—

"I love you too," Elizabeth smirked and ran back toward the team.

She was still freezing, but she could see. Her soaked hair was falling out of the band she'd used to tie it back, and she pushed it out of her eyes just in time to see, in a flash of lightening, an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Elizabeth had a rather violent flashback to Divination. _The grim_, she thought.

"Elizabeth!" Oliver's voice shouted from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Elizabeth! Behind you!"

Elizabeth looked around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them—

With a jolt of panic, Elizabeth threw herself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

"Come on!" she urged the Nimbus. "Faster!"

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. Why couldn't she hear anything?

And then, a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, just as she became aware of something moving on the field below…

Before she'd had time to think, Elizabeth had taken her eyes off the Snitch and looked down.

A least a hundred dementors were standing below her. Someone was screaming, words this time, a woman…

"_Not Elizabeth, not Elizabeth, please!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl…"_

"_Not Elizabeth, please, no, take me, kill me instead—_

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Elizabeth's brain… she was falling, falling through the icy mist… A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Elizabeth knew no more.

*S*S*

"I couldn't slow her down any more," Severus' voice floated into her consciousness.

"She's going to be alright, Sev." Minerva's voice joined, off somewhere in space. "I told him! Dementors at Hogwarts. We'll see how he feels now that they've nearly killed his granddaughter."

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Dad?"

"Right here, hatchling." Severus brushed the hair out of her face. "How do you feel?"

"Like I fell off my broom," she started to sit up.

"Hold on," Severus sat on the bed and helped her sit up against him. "I'm going to get you into dry clothes, alright?" He waved his wand, transfiguring her Quidditch robes into clean, dry, pajamas.

"I need a shower," Elizabeth said, letting him dry her hair.

"After we make sure you are completely intact," Severus said, lying her back down.

Madam Pomfrey fussed over her, administering chocolate and potions, wrapping her bruises and checking for damage. "She's lucky the ground was muddy," the mediwitch proclaimed. "A fall from that height onto hard ground could have killed her."

Severus, who had been regaining color in his face, lost it again at the verbalization of what he already knew. "What did I tell you about staying on your broom?" he scolded, unnecessarily straightening the covers.

"The dementors," Elizabeth said simply.

"I believe your godfather instructed you to stay away from those as well."

"Dad…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Miss Evans, if I still see chocolate in your hand in thirty seconds I'm going to force-feed you," Madam Pomfrey threatened.

Elizabeth, knowing the routine, choked down the last of the chocolate. "I didn't go looking for them."

Severus sighed. "You're really alright? You don't feel pain anywhere?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm loads better now that I'd dry and warm." She looked at out the window. "We lost, didn't we?"

Severus frowned. "Elizabeth Rose Evans, you just had a near death experience. It hardly matters who won the bloody—

"Severus!" Minerva scowled at her son. "It's alright, kitten. You've never missed a Snitch before."

There was a knock on the door, and Fred appeared, carrying what looked like a load of firewood.

"I'm sorry, Betsy…" He grimaced. "It flew into the Whomping Willow…"

"My broom!" Elizabeth gasped, sitting straight up, only to be met with vertigo. "Oh," she sagged back.

"Get that out of here, Mr. Weasley," Severus snapped.

"No," Elizabeth said. "I want it."

"It's beyond repair, hatchling."

Elizabeth knew that. But it didn't keep her from wanting to hold the pieces.

Severus finally vanished them, much to her dismay, and looked at Minerva. "I'm going to take her home for the weekend," he said softly. He carefully picked her up, cradling her. "We'll go home, you'll have a bath and a good night's sleep."

Elizabeth shook her head, her face buried in his neck.

"Yes," Severus said firmly. "It'll all look brighter in the morning."

*S*S*

Remus was lying in bed, nursing his transformation-inflicted wounds when he heard footsteps in the hallway. Grabbing his wand off the bedside table, he assessed his physical health. He was in no shape to get up, let alone fight an intruder. There was no one else in the house, so Remus determined that it was probably most prudent to wait until the intruder left of his or her own accord. He was thankful that Elizabeth wasn't asleep in her bed, or he would have had to figure out some other solution.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Remus called questioningly.

"I'm sorry," Severus opened the door, Elizabeth asleep on his shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know we were here."

"I thought you were a prowler," Remus put his wand back in its place. "What happened?"

"Dementors on the Quidditch pitch," Severus said simply. "I'm going to put her in bed."

"Why don't you lay her down here so you can tell me the whole story?" Remus struggled into a sitting position. "I've been staring at the ceiling for hours."

Severus tucked her into the other side of the large bed and sat in a chair beside her. "They were playing in this," he gestured to the rain still pummeling the window. "And all of a sudden, dementors converged on the pitch. I've never seen anything like it. Albus was furious, but he didn't get them away before she fell off her broom…" Severus put his hand on his daughter's head. "She was 50 feet in the air. She could have died."

Remus grimaced. "Why did the dementors come onto the grounds?"

Severus shrugged. "The only explanation I have is that _he _was there… but they haven't caught him yet."

"Are you sure it's safe for her to be here?"

"I thought Hogwarts was safe," Severus said quietly, running his hand over her hair. "At least here I can keep watch over her for a couple of days."

Elizabeth stirred and opened her eyes. "Are we home?"

Severus nodded. "How do you feel?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "My broom…"

"Hatchling, we'll get you a new broom," Severus said, shaking his head. _The things she chooses to care about_, he thought.

Elizabeth shook her head as more tears slipped down her face. Remus looked at Severus. "It flew into the Whomping Willow," he offered as explanation.

"Elizabeth," Severus pulled her out of bed and onto his lap. "All these tears for a broom? It's not important enough to carry on about," he looked down at her, concerned. "What's going on in your head?"

Elizabeth put her face into his shoulder. "You got it for me, even though you didn't want to," she said tearfully. "Because you knew it would make me happy… no one had ever done that before. I loved that broom and now it's gone…"

"Rosie," Severus squeezed her tight against him. "The broom isn't important. I bought it for you because I want you to be happy, yes. And I'll buy you another one for the same reason. And you're wrong," he kissed her hair. "I did want to you have it. I just didn't want you to get hurt." He sighed. "Speaking of being hurt, how do you really feel?"

"Sick," Elizabeth admitted, wiping away the last of her tears. "Sore. Dirty."

Severus snorted. "Let's get you in the tub. Cleaning spells aren't a replacement for soap and water."

"Dad, I can take a bath myself."

Severus nodded. "Make some noise in there so I don't worry, alright?"

"Yes, sir." She disappeared into the bathroom with a towel, and Severus returned to Remus' room.

"Do you need anything?"

"A cure," Remus said, smiling. "But in lieu of that, I'm fine."

Severus sat down heavily, rubbing his temple. "One year," he commented, to no one in particular. "One normal school year. That's all I'm asking."

"Sev, I hate to tell you, but you've got a 13-year-old daughter. Take You-Know-Who out of the equation and you would still have that."

"Just you wait, Lupin. When you have children, I'm going to invent a potion that will freeze them in the teenage years."

"I'm not having children," Lupin snorted. "Elizabeth is the closest I'll ever come to a child. You could hurry up and find someone so I could have a godson too, you know."

"You really are ridiculous."

"I'm not," Remus said quietly. "What if they came out all furry?"

"You know damn well it's not inherited."

"And you damn well know the dangers," Remus glared.

"Are you guys fighting?" Elizabeth stood in the doorway, wearing clean pajamas.

"It's not a new fight," Severus sighed. "Remus thinks his children will be cubs."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You know that was a joke."

Elizabeth sat on his bed. "You should have kids, Remus. It would be someone else to watch out for you."

Remus paused a moment, and looked at Severus, who wore a kind of self-satisfied smirk. "Well, you're about all the drama I can take, cub." He ruffled her hair. "I thought I told you to stay away from dementors."

"It's not my fault!"

"No one thinks it is, hatchling. We're just teasing," Severus said, opening his arms. "Come here a moment."

Elizabeth went to him, letting him put her on his lap again. "I'm too old for this, you know."

"I do," Severus nodded, but made no move to release her. "When you were sleeping, you were talking." He looked into her eyes. "What did those dementors make you see?"

"Not so much see as hear," Elizabeth leaned against his shoulder. "Same as last time, but more."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You want to… look?"

"Only if you want me to," Severus said gently. "And only if you're sure you can't tell me yourself."

She shook her head again, then took a deep breath and sat up, looking into her father's eyes.

Severus carefully stepped into her mind, waiting, knowing that she would show him the memory she wanted him to see. He wouldn't go poking around in her brain.

Suddenly, he heard it… Lily's voice, begging for her daughter's life… and the cold grating voice that haunted Severus' dreams…

He left her mind less gently than he entered, wordlessly crushing her to his chest.

"I shouldn't have let you hear, I'm sorry," she mumbled into his robe.

"When are you going to stop trying to protect me, Rosie?" Severus found his voice.

"Never."

Remus watched the two of them, a feeling he couldn't quite place in his chest.

"It's time for bed," Severus said, almost just for the sake of hearing his own voice. "Let's let Remus get some sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Severus paused. She so rarely asked that question, and the few other times she had he'd refused. He wanted desperately to have her close to him. But he shook his head. "You have to sleep in your own bed, hatchling." He guided her into her room and held the blankets back so she could climb beneath them.

"However," he said, tucking her in and kissing her forehead, "I think that this chair would be perfect if it were transfigured into a second bed, don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled, snuggling down into the blankets. Severus transfigured the chair, then his robes into nightclothes, before lying down himself, listening to his daughter breathe in the silence.

*S*S*

"So," Remus said the next morning. "How did your dad do in class?"

Severus had allowed Elizabeth to rest on the sofa in the living room, and Remus, almost fully recovered, was sitting in an armchair.

"He gave 6 detentions." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Anybody actually deserve them?"

Elizabeth grinned, "Four out of six, I guess."

"Six out of six," Severus appeared, sitting on the sofa and pulling Elizabeth's feet into his lap.

The floo roared, and Minverva's head appeared. "Severus? Could I come through and see my granddaughter, please?"

Severus grimaced, "Just a little while," he said. "She needs to rest."

McGonagall's head disappeared, and the floo turned green before she appeared in her entirety, a redheaded Fred Weasley right behind her.

"I thought Elizabeth might enjoy having a visitor her own age," Minerva said pleasantly.

"Two years older," muttered Severus.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Fred said nervously. "Hello, Professor Lupin. Do you feel better?"

"Much, thank you," Remus smiled at the boy, who went over and sat beside Elizabeth's horizontal form, his back to Severus.

"You alright, Betsy?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said starting to sit up.

"Lie down," Severus directed. "You have a bruised spine. And how is it that when I ask if you're alright, I get an eye roll, but when Mr. Weasley asks, you're all smiles?"

"I would imagine it is your lack of resemblance to a teenage boy," Minerva smirked.

"You've asked me 45 times, Dad."

"Sev, why don't we go get some tea?" Remus stood.

"An excellent idea," Minerva put her hand on the back of her son's neck, forcing him up and into the other room like he was a child.

When the adults were gone, Fred laced his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry about your broom."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"That's probably good," Fred brushed wisps of hair off her forehead.

"Is Oliver ticked at me?"

"Nah," Fred grinned. "He's mad at the rain, and dementors, and Diggory… but not you."

"He shouldn't be mad at Cedric."

"We've told him that."

"It doesn't really do him any good to be pissed at the rain."

"Told him that too," Fred grinned. "He's bullheaded."

"Mr. Weasley, are you touching my daughter?"

Fred made a face at Elizabeth. "Just her hand, sir."

"Stop. Immediately." Severus sat the tea tray on the table, and poured a cup. Handing it to Fred, he pointed at a chair across the room. "Take that over there."

"Severus," Minerva rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth, why don't you go show Fred the house?"

"She's supposed to be resting, Mum."

"She should move around," Minerva said firmly. "She can lay back down in a little while."

"Fine," Severus waved the teenagers away. "He doesn't need to see your bedroom!" he called after them.

"Severus Snape, you leave those children be," Minerva scolded.

"That's exactly what I'd rather not do, mother," Severus glared at the woman. "Leaving children alone could create more children. I've no desire to be a grandfather yet, and I doubt you'd like to hear the word 'great-grandmother' any time soon. He better stay away from her."

"I don't think there's much chance of that," Remus grinned.

"Shut up, Lupin. I would think you'd be horrified by this as well."

"I only have to be horrified if you're dead," Remus smirked. "Otherwise, I just get to be amused unless I see something worse than him holding her hand."

"Severus, you remember being a teenager," Minerva poured herself tea.

"I do," Severus said growled. "I remember being a teenage boy, and I remember what I was thinking as a teenage boy."

Remus chuckled. "Like seventh year when Albus found you and Lily in the closet in the staff room…"

Severus colored. "I was of age then."

"So you'll be fine when Fred is 17?"

Severus scowled, and Remus sat back, grinning at the ceiling. "Then there was the time fifth year that Slughorn caught you two in the Potions storage room."

"Severus Tobias Snape!" Minerva looked scandalized.

"They got a week's detention," Remus remembered.

"You told me you got detention because you'd given Lily too much help on her homework."

Severus smirked. "Slughorn didn't like how I was helping."

"Severus!"

Remus just laughed. "And there was a time, I don't remember what year, when Lily snuck Sev into the Gryffindor common room—

"Dad?" Elizabeth reappeared at the door.

"Yes?" Severus glared at Remus.

"Are we going back to school tonight?"

"We'll talk about it," Severus pointed to the sofa. "Now lie back down so that your grandmother and Mr. Weasley can be on their way."

Minerva took her cue and handed Fred the pot of floo powder. "You'd do well to watch yourself, Severus Snape. You aren't too old for me to—

"Goodbye, Mother," Severus smirked.

When they were gone, Elizabeth laid back down, and Severus covered her with a blanket. "Sleep for awhile. I'll wake you for lunch."

"Dad—

"Do you need to go upstairs?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir," Elizabeth closed her eyes. Severus smirked, brushing her unruly hair back and noted the yawn that the teen was trying to suppress.

*S*S*

"I'm sorry, hatchling." Severus said the last Friday of the term. "I'm just not comfortable with you going to Hogsmeade. Not when we know Black is around here."

"But Dad!"

Severus shook his head. "The answer is no, Elizabeth."

"What if Remus went too?"

"Remus has things to do for the end of the term."

"What if you went?"

"I have things to do for the end of the term," Severus said firmly. "Now, do I have to keep you in my sight all day to assure that you stay in the castle?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "You still have my cloak, so what am I going to do?"

"You worked around that to get into the Forest," Severus reminded her.

The girl stalked to the portrait. "I guess I'll go sit in my dorm alone." She shut the portrait behind her, though, Severus noticed, didn't slam it.

On her way to the Tower, she found Fred and George, peering out at her from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We're going," Fred said. "But we heard your dad talking to Professor Lupin about not letting you go, so we thought we'd give you a present. Something to take your mind off it." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom.

George shut the door quietly and turned, beaming at her.

"Early Christmas present for you, Elizabeth," he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Betsy, is the secret of our success," Fred grinned. "It's a wrench, giving it to you," he went on. "But we both decided that perhaps your need is greater than ours."

"We bequeath it to you," George added.

"What do I need with an old bit of parchment?"

"And old bit of parchment?" George looked offended. "Explain this to your girl, Fred."

"Well…" Fred looked a bit taken aback by George's characterization of Elizabeth, but pushed on. "When we were in our first year, we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We left off a Dungbomb in the corridor, and it upset him for some reason," George put in.

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual nonsense, and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked "CONFISCATED".

"To make a long story short, we pilfered this from the drawer."

Fred brandished his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web, crossing the page, and forming great, curly, green words at the top of the parchment:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_The Marauder's Map_

It was a map showing every detail of Hogwarts and the grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in miniscule writing.

Speechless, Elizabeth bent over to get a better look. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed Albus pacing his study; Mrs. Norris was prowling the second floor; Severus was in his office; Remus was in the Defense classroom.

"Now," Fred looked at her. "There are paths that lead into Hogsmeade. We recommend the one to Honeyduke's cellar. However, and George and I disagree on this," he glared at his brother who grinned in return, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't go sneaking around right now. Use it just in case…" He bit his lip. "In case you see a Sirius Black dot."

George rolled his eyes. "Make sure when you're done, you wipe it clean, or else anyone can read it. Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!" and it'll go blank." He grinned again. "Come on, Fred, we've got mischief of our own to manage."

"Just a minute," his brother waved him out of the room before he turned to Elizabeth again. "I mean it, Betsy. It's not like you are on restriction for something stupid and you need to sneak out. I swear, I'll go anywhere with you when there isn't a crazed killer out there. But please…"

"Don't worry," Elizabeth tucked the map into her robes. "I'll stay here. There's no way someone won't see me a tell my dad… it'd be safer to go on a not-school weekend."

"As soon as this mess is wrapped up," Fred said. "I promise."

*S*S*

"Dad?" Elizabeth called, running through the portrait and into their quarters. The light was on in his private lab, and she thundered down the stairs.

"Elizabeth Rose!" Severus growled when she made it all the way, "What have I told you about entering the lab?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and bounced on her heels a little. "I'm supposed to be quiet and slow and ask if it's okay."

"And did you do any of those things?"

"No, sir. But—

"But nothing, young lady," Severus scowled at her. "As it appears you are not bleeding or otherwise distressed, you can go upstairs and enter again properly."

"But I am distressed!" Elizabeth blurted.

Severus sighed, cast a staying charm on his cauldron and washed his hands. "Alright," he sat on one of the stools and beckoned her to him. "What happened?"

"They are going to kill Buckbeak!"

"Who is going to kill what?"

"The ministry… or the school governors, I don't know, but they're going to kill Hagrid's Hippogriff!"

Severus frowned. "Elizabeth, I told you there was going to be trouble with that situation. Hagrid is going to have to realize that he can't convince the rest of the world that dangerous creatures are safe."

"But he didn't mean for us to get hurt!"

"And some people don't mean to start forest fires," Severus said calmly. "But there are always consequences."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "We have to do something. Hagrid is upset."

"I don't know that there is anything we can do," Severus ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sure your grandfather is doing what he thinks is best for the safety of the students."

"He's not doing anything!"

Severus frowned. "Not everything that happens at this school is in your sight, young lady."

Elizabeth looked at the floor. "He's so sad."

"I can imagine." Severus pulled her forward to rest her forehead on his chest. "But you can't fix it, hatchling." He patted her back. "I can say many things about Lucius Malfoy, but if that animal had hurt you, even half as much as it hurt Draco, I'd be clamoring for its head as well."

"He doesn't care about Draco," Elizabeth shook her head. "He just cares about how it looks that the gamekeeper hurt his son."

Severus was glad that she couldn't see the smirk on his face. "Mr. Malfoy's relationship with his son is not for you to judge or comment on," he said, keeping his voice stern. "I don't want to hear you disparaging another student's family."

"He's a Death Eater."

"So was I," Severus said quietly. "Does that change that I love you?"

"You didn't when you were," Elizabeth pulled back to look him in the eye.

If Elizabeth had pulled out her wand and cast _crucio_, he would have been in less pain. He'd rarely been stunned speechless, but he literally could not make sounds out of his open mouth.

Elizabeth pulled away from him and went up the stairs, out the portrait, and to her dormitory, where she pulled out the map the Weasley twins had given her.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she said, tapping the parchment and examining the map. The Severus Snape dot was motionless in the lab. Minerva McGonagall was in her office, and Remus Lupin was walking down the corridor in the dungeons toward Severus' quarters. She let her eyes wander over the map, settling on the title. She'd been doing that same thing every day since she had been given the map.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

Moony.

Was it possible that it was her Moony? How many people carried that nickname?

Something told her that she should show it to him, or at least show someone, but she didn't want to get Fred in trouble. It was obviously something that they shouldn't have had.

Pushing the idea from her mind, she wiped the map with her wand, and tucked it inside her pillowcase.

All of a sudden, there was crashing and yelling in the common room. Running down the stairs, she saw Hermione, Crookshanks, Ron, and Ron's rat Scabbers, locked in what appeared to be a battle to the death.

"Get that mangy thing out of here!"

"He's not mangy," Hermione snapped. "And he has every right to be here!"

"Keep him in the dorm!" Ron shouted, trying to pull Scabbers out from underneath an armchair.

"He shouldn't have to be penned up because your mouse is neurotic!"

"He's a rat!"

Elizabeth felt her necklace whirring and looked around, as if Black would be standing in the common room. "Stupid thing," she rolled her eyes.

Hermione finally picked up Crookshanks and carried him up to the girl's dorm, and Ron successfully extricated the rat from his hiding place.

"He's not looking that great," Elizabeth commented, looking at a shaking, patchy-furred Scabbers.

"He's stressed!" Ron exclaimed. "He has to live with crazy cats who want to kill him!" He threw himself into a chair. "It's alright, you stupid rat," he set Scabbers in his lap. "You're a useless pet, but I won't let the monster eat you."

Scabbers didn't seem mollified by the promise.

*S*S*

"Professor Lupin?" Elizabeth knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Remus' voice called.

Elizabeth pushed the door open. "You wanted to see me?"

Remus raised an eyebrow and put down the quill he was using. "Not 'see' so much as 'question'."

"About what?"

"Close the door, please," Remus took off his reading glasses and leaned back in his chair, tapping the end of one of the stems against his bottom lip.

As she obeyed, Elizabeth racked her brain for what behavior could have caused the look on her godfather's face, and found nothing.

"Sit," Remus gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. When she'd done so, he sat forward, tossing his glasses onto the desktop. "I spoke to your father a few minutes ago."

"What's happened?" The uneasiness in her stomach doubled.

"You mean other than his daughter acting like a spoiled brat?" Remus frowned.

"I didn't—

Remus put up a hand. "You told him that he didn't love you when he was a Death Eater, did you not?"

"He didn't!" Elizabeth defended. "It wasn't his fault, but—

"No 'buts'," Remus interrupted. "You're right. It wasn't his fault. So why did you find it necessary to throw it in his face?"

Elizabeth scowled at her shoes. "I don't know."

Remus cleared his throat. "Elizabeth Rose, you do not lie to me. Look at me, and try again."

Elizabeth dragged her eyes up to meet his. "He didn't care about Buckbeak."

"Hagrid's Hippogriff?" Remus frowned, folding his hands on the desk. "So you threw a tantrum that involved stabbing your father in the heart?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "I didn't mean to."

"But you did," Remus sighed. "You really are his daughter. I wish you hadn't inherited that particular talent."

"Sorry."

"It isn't me you need to be saying that to," Lupin stood and crossed his arms. "What have I told you about watching your respect level around him?"

"That if I didn't, I wouldn't like the consequences," Elizabeth quoted, not looking at him.

Remus nodded. "You will apologize and accept whatever punishment your father hands out. In addition, tomorrow's Defense lesson will be particularly messy, as we are practicing a mud-slinging hex. You'll stay behind and clean the classroom. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth sighed.

*S*S*

Remus had not been joking about the mud-slinging hex. Meant to blur the vision of your opponent, it certainly destroyed the classroom.

"Perhaps we should have practiced outside," Lupin said, surveying the damage.

"Remus, you could clean this in a second with magic," Elizabeth frowned at the mud-covered walls and floor.

"I could, but then I'd have to devise something even more painful for you," Remus smirked and waved his wand; two buckets and rags appeared on one of the back desks.

Elizabeth groaned and went to the buckets, soaking one of the rags in warm soapy water.

Remus took off his robe and hung it on a hook behind his desk. Elizabeth started to wipe off the cabinets on the right side of the room. Looking over at Remus' desk, she was surprised not to see him there. She turned toward the back of the room just in time to see him removing his cufflinks, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and picking up the other rag.

"You're helping?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "The point is not to keep you here all night," he went to work on the opposite wall. "I'd like to have supper at some point, not just sit here watching you clean all evening."

"But _you_ could use magic."

"I could," Remus said, rinsing the rag. "But what kind of example would that be?"

They worked in silence for an hour, until the bell sounded for dinner. "That's enough," Remus said, vanishing the buckets and rags, and using his wand to clean the last of the mud from the floor. "Go on to the Great Hall."

Elizabeth put her books in her bag, watching out of the corner of her eye as Remus replaced his cufflinks and robe. "Are you coming too?" She asked cautiously.

Remus nodded. "In a bit. Go ahead."

Elizabeth started to leave, but turned around at the door, putting her bag down on the floor. "Remus?"

"Mmm?" Lupin was reading a piece of parchment on his desk.

"Are you…still cross with me?"

Remus sighed. "Come here, trouble." He opened his arms, and she hugged him. "No, lion, I'm not cross. I'm tired. But that's not your fault." He squeezed her hard. "I think we could all use a few weeks of vacation."


	6. Quidditch and Dementors?

"Happy Christmas, lion," Remus picked his goddaughter up and whirled her around before setting her on her feet. "I see that you finally understand when to get up on Christmas morning."

"Actually, she didn't go to sleep," Severus rolled his eyes from the sofa in their quarters. "Your goddaughter, high on sugar, spent Christmas Eve in some kind of Gryffindor frivolity."

"You have a good time?" Remus looked at Elizabeth, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course she did," Severus snorted. "Up all night, stuffing herself with candy and junk food."

"You shouldn't be cross on Christmas, Sev, you'll frighten the good spirits."

Severus shook his head, but settled into his armchair. "Alright, I will submit to the Christmas craziness."

Elizabeth sat on the arm of her father's chair and put her arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Dad, we'll get you through it," she grinned at Remus.

"Perhaps some carol singing," Remus put in. "Or a nice, bright, Christmas jumper."

"Or a Santa hat!"

"And a Rudolph nose!"

"I'm locking both of you in the dungeon," Severus growled.

"Let's see what's under the tree, shall we?" Remus sat on the sofa and Elizabeth abandoned the arm of Severus' chair to sit beside the werewolf.

Severus raised his wand and sorted the gifts, a small pile in front of both Remus and himself, a larger one in front of Elizabeth.

"Dig in, hatchling." Severus sat back to watch, leaving his own gifts for later.

Elizabeth opened gifts, holding up her yearly Molly Weasley gift. "Maybe this could be Dad's Christmas jumper."

"If I'm judging that package correctly," Severus pointed to a lumpy gift in his pile, "I have my own."

Elizabeth happily unwrapped gifts until she got to a long package wrapped in paper different from the others. Untying the package, the paper fell away to reveal a…

"Firebolt," Elizabeth said in wonder, turning her eyes to Severus. "Dad!"

Severus was on his feet. "Remus, you didn't…"

The other man shook his head. "Are you kidding?"

Severus stared at the broom. "Elizabeth, who sent this?"

Elizabeth checked the wrapping. "There's no card… I thought it was from you."

Severus shook his head. "Remus, we need Albus."

Remus nodded and stepped through the floo to the Dumbledore house.

When he was gone, Severus turned back to Elizabeth. "Don't touch it."

"Dad!" Elizabeth sounded like she was in pain.

Severus pulled out his wand and levitated the Firebolt, paper and all, to the kitchen table. "We don't have any idea who sent this, Elizabeth. Until we do, you don't go near it."

Elizabeth looked forlorn. The perfect broom. The best broom in the world... it was hers, and she couldn't have it.

Albus, Minerva, and Remus appeared out of the fireplace.

"Where is it?" Albus said grimly. Severus pointed to the table, while Elizabeth went to whine to Minerva.

"Grandma, it's the best broom," Elizabeth gave her best puppy dog eyes. "Think how fast I'd be!"

Surprisingly, Minerva shook her head briskly. "Who knows what kind of curses that man… imagine, using a toy to hurt a child."

"It's not a toy," Elizabeth said indignantly. "And it doesn't look cursed."

"You know better than that," Remus chided softly, pulling Elizabeth to his side while the other adults examined the broom.

"Who would curse a broom and send it to me?"

Remus sighed. "Elizabeth…"

"Sirius Black?" Elizabeth frowned. "Why would he buy something that expensive to kill me? He could have bought a Cleansweep. And how did he get money? It's not like he could walk into Gringotts."

"Just let them look at it, Sevling."

"There's nothing wrong with it!"

"You can't know that," Minerva said gently, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that's out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with."

"And until we find out for certain who sent it," Albus added, scanning the broom with his wand.

"Elizabeth, why don't we go practice your patronus for awhile," Remus said softly, putting his arm around her. "We can use the Defense classroom."

Elizabeth grimaced. She wanted to learn the patronus charm. Remus and Severus had put off the lesson for various reasons since the Boggart. But she didn't want to leave the perfect broom.

"Wasn't really a question, lion," Remus' hand squeezed the base of her neck and steered her out of the room.

When they reached the classroom, Remus released her neck and turned her to face him. "We're trying to protect you."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I know… but have you ever wanted something so badly it hurts?"

The wizard sighed. "I know," he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "We're going to get you a new broom, I promise. Your dad's been trying to figure out how to afford it since the Whomping Willow."

Elizabeth nodded. "Do you think Black sent it?"

Remus rested his chin on the top of her head. "I can't think of another explanation." They stood like that for a moment, until Elizabeth pulled away.

"So… Patronus?"

Remus nodded. "I'm going to teach you the incantation, and we'll practice casting. When you're ready, I'll go looking for another Boggart to practice on." He raised his wand. "Now, with the incantation, you must focus, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Elizabeth considered the point. She had lots of happy memories from the last two and a half years. Her mind drifted to the night she'd sat with Severus on the floor before the Mirror of Erised, and his words to her that night. "Know this: There is nothing that makes me happier than you. You needn't worry that being your father gives me one moment of sadness."

"Right," she said, looking at Remus, her heart swelling with the first time someone had said something like that to her.

"Alright. Concentrate on the memory, and say the incantation… _Expecto patronum!_"

"_Expecto patronum_," Elizabeth repeated under her breath, "_Expecto patronum_."

"Concentrating on your happy memory?"

"Oh, yeah," Elizabeth focused on that moment on the floor. "_Expecto patronum, Expecto patronum—_

Something whoshed suddenly out of the end of her wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" Elizabeth beamed at Remus.

"Very good," the Defense teacher nodded. "Try again."

The practiced until she could consistently cast the silvery fog.

"Can we practice on the real thing?"

Remus chuckled. "I'll look for a boggart, there aught to be one lurking in the castle." He looked at her seriously. "I don't want you practicing without me, or your father. And definitely not on a real dementor yet, understand?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to go after a real dementor."

"Understand?" Remus wasn't going to let it go halfway.

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth slid her wand into her sleeve, and they started to walk back to the dungeons. "Hey, Remus?"

"Hey, what?" Remus smiled, tousling her hair.

"Did they call you Moony in school?" Elizabeth asked, in a casual voice that sounded rehearsed, even to her.

Remus paused. "Just a few close friends. Why do you ask?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I just wondered. I figured a lot of people didn't know about you, and that nickname would have been strange."

"Indeed."

*S*S*

"Ready?" Lupin gestured to the box in the middle of the floor.

"Ready," Elizabeth said, thinking of her happy memory, gripping her wand.

"Go!" Remus pulled the lid off the box, and the room when icily cold and dark. The dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Elizabeth—

"_Expecto patronum!_" Elizabeth shouted. "_Expecto patronum! Expecto patro—_

White fog came in, big, blurred shapes were moving around… then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking—

"_Lily, take Elizabeth and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—_

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth… wake up…" Remus was crouched over her, tapping her cheeks.

"I heard James," Elizabeth mumbled. "I've never heard him before… He tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"

Remus moved to a sitting position beside her. "James loved your mother," he said, gently helping her sit up and handing her a chocolate frog. "Your father was lucky to have him to depend on, even if he wouldn't admit it."

"I didn't hold it off," Elizabeth said, biting the frog.

"I didn't expect you to, your first time," he soothed. "It's a very advanced charm. Why don't we stop for the evening—

"No!" Elizabeth pulled herself off the floor. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… Hang on…"

She racked her brain. A really, really happy memory… one that she could turn into a good, strong Patronus…

The moment Severus had picked her up in the Dursley's house and told her that he was going to take her away from there… If that wasn't a happy memory, she didn't know what was.

"Ready?" Remus asked, who looked as though her were doing this against his better judgment. "Your father is going to kill me," he muttered, and took off the lid again.

"_Expecto patronum!_" Elizabeth shouted. "_Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"_

The screaming started again, but it was far away… and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of her wand, to hover between her and the dementor. She felt unsteady, but she was still on her feet, at least for now…

"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.

There was a loud crack, and the dementor disappeared, along with the cloudy Patronus. Elizabeth sank into a chair, her legs shaking, and Remus stuffed the boggart back into the box.

"Excellent!" He grinned after he'd forced the lid back on. "Excellent, lion! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?"

"Not now," Remus said firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here," he handed her a large bar of chocolate. "Eat the lot, or I'll have two professors, a headmaster, and a mediwitch on my case."

*S*S*

Elizabeth sat on Severus' desk as he graded. "Is my workspace suddenly an armchair?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Severus crossed out a paragraph of a first year essay.

"Dad, I need you to listen to me, okay? Don't talk until I'm finished."

Severus smothered a smile, "Alright. Go on."

"I know you want to buy me a broom, Dad. I know it's important to you. But brooms are expensive, and you already sacrificed to buy the first one," she grimaced at the thought of her shattered broom. "We're playing Ravenclaw on Saturday, and I have a broom locked in your lab. Grandma tested it, you tested it, Albus tested it, Remus tested it. Hell, Professor Flitwick tested it."

Severus bit back a comment on her language.

"The broom is fine, Dad. I don't know who sent it, but is it out of the realm of possibility that it wasn't sent as a death trap?" She looked at Severus expectantly.

"Am I allowed to speak now?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"No, it isn't out of the realm of possibility," Severus shook his head. "As far as we can tell, the broom is clean." He sighed. "Stay here." He disappeared into the lab and returned, Firebolt in hand. "Come with me."

"Really?"

"Do I give false orders, Miss Snape?"

"No, sir." Elizabeth grinned.

"Take your cloak."

Severus led her out onto the Quidditch pitch, where he handed her the broom. "Once around the pitch and back. And stay low. If anything happens—

"Thanks, Dad!" Elizabeth jumped on the broom and took off.

It was better than she'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned at the lightest touch; it seemed to obey her thoughts rather than her grip; it sped across the pitch at such a speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur. It turned so sharply that Severus drew his wand. She went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with her toes before rising again, doing a tight barrel roll, and landing lightly in front of her father.

"It's brilliant!"

Severus tucked his wand away and scowled. "What did I tell you to do?"

"Go once around the pitch," Elizabeth grinned. "Did you see how fast it was?"

"I saw," Severus said. "I did not tell you to do any foolish tricks!"

"You didn't tell me to breathe or hold on either," Elizabeth said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can I go show Ron?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "The broom, yes," he started back toward the castle. "But I don't want to see you trying anything inside."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course not. It's much too fast for the common room." She held the broom in her right hand and hugged his waist with her left. "Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, hatchling." Severus put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back. "Remus says you're doing well with the Patronus."

"He's being nice," Elizabeth made a face. "It kind of looks like a cloud."

Severus smirked. "Maybe it's a cloud patronus."

"Or maybe I'm rubbish at it."

Severus tapped her shoulder. "Stop that," he said sternly. "That charm is highly advanced. It's not strange that it's taking some time."

"We're going to kill Ravenclaw on Saturday," Elizabeth changed the subject, skipping a little in her anticipation.

"Just as long as no one is actually killed," Severus said firmly. "And I swear, if you fall off that broom again, I'll stick your backside to the handle for the next game."

"That's cheating. And I don't try to fall, you know. And I've never fallen without something attacking me."

"Yes, yes, you are a broom riding wonder." They reached the doors to the school. "Go show off your toy."

"It's not a toy!"

Severus smirked. "Go away. I'm very busy."

"Bye, Dad," Elizabeth hugged him one more time and dashed off.

She was just outside the Gryffindor common room when a voice stopped her.

"Elizabeth Rose Evans," Remus' was striding toward her, his eyes narrow. "What do you have in your hand?"

Elizabeth held it up. "Dad gave it to me."

"Is that so?" Remus frowned. "Does he know he gave it to you?"

"Remus!"

"You don't have a good track record, young lady. I spoke to your father just last night, and he was dead set against you having that broom."

"Ask him if you don't believe me!"

"I will," Remus said, holding out his hand. "But I'll take that with me while I do."

"No!"

"Then you can come along," Remus ordered, pointing down the corridor. "For your sake, you'd better be telling the truth."

"I can't believe you don't believe me!"

"Move," he put a hand on her back, propelling her down the hall, and down the stairs to Severus' office.

Elizabeth stomped along, her happy bubble quickly fading.

"Severus, did you give your daughter this Firebolt?" Remus demanded when they were in the office.

"Yes," Severus looked at the two of them in confusion. "She wasn't riding it in the halls, was she?"

"No!" Elizabeth glared at Remus. "He thought I stole it."

Remus dropped his hand. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"I've never lied to you," she said tightly. "Dad has a reason not to trust me, you don't." She turned to Severus. "Can I go, please?"

Severus nodded and she left, closing the portrait firmly behind her.

Remus sank into one of the chairs in front of Severus' desk. "Well… I'm a prat."

Severus snorted. "Better safe than sorry, I say." He grinned. "She'll forgive you."

*S*S*

When Saturday came, Elizabeth was not only glad that there was a Quidditch game, but that she would be able to spend multiple hours without Ron and Hermione sniping at each other over the presumably eaten Scabbers.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," Fred said at breakfast. "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly— one swallow— he probably didn't feel a thing."

"Fred!" Elizabeth glared at the redhead.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," George put in between bites.

"He bit Goyle for us once! Remember, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, that's true," Elizabeth said, cuffing Fred in the back of the head.

"His finest hour," Fred said, laughing, pretending to rub the pain out of his head. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory."

Severus watched the Gryffindor table from his place at the staff table, like he did most mornings. "What do you think Mr. Weasley did to deserve being smacked in the head?" he asked Minerva.

"He doesn't seem to be taking the chastisement very seriously," Minerva smiled at her students' table. "There seems to be some drama between Ronald and Miss Granger. It seems the latter's cat ate Ronald's rat. Percy told me about it."

"Your house has become a nursery rhyme," Severus smirked. "And I've seen that rat. It was probably best."

Minerva poured herself another cup of coffee, grinning as she poured milk into the cup.

"What are you so chipper about this morning?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"My seeker has the best broom in the world. I'm foreseeing an excellent game."

"So now you're Sybill?" Severus reached for the coffee.

"It's going to be a fine day for Gryffindor Quidditch," Minerva grinned at Professor Flitwick, who shook his head good-naturedly. She looked down the table. "Remus isn't here yet? I thought he was coming for the game."

"He is," Severus sighed. "He and your granddaughter are in a bit of a… tiff. He's coming later."

"They're fighting?" Minerva looked at her son like he had three heads. "She adores that man."

"Remus saw her with her new broom and got it in his head that she'd taken it from the lab without my permission. She told him that I'd given it to her, but he didn't believe it. Dragged her down to my office."

Minerve shrugged. "The child doesn't have the best record when it comes to truth."

'That's the thing," Severus took a long drink. "She lies to me, she lies to you, she most definitely lies to Albus… but she doesn't lie to Remus. She never has. At least not about anything that matters. She's hurt that he thought she did, and he's embarrassed and upset that she's upset… anyway, it's a vicious cycle."

"They'll work it out."

"Maybe," Severus finished his coffee. "But when Remus feels that someone is upset with him, or doesn't like him, he pulls away. And Elizabeth can hold a grudge like… well, like me. So it should be a bumpy ride."

*S*S*

Elizabeth accelerated, racing Cho to the Snitch, gaining every second, when she heard Cho scream.

Distracted, Elizabeth looked down.

Three dementors, three tall, black, hooded dementors, were looking up at her.

She didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of her robes, she whipped out her wand and shouted, "_Expecto patronum!_"

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of her wand. She knew it had shot directing at the dementors, but didn't stop to watch; her mind still clear, she looked ahead. She stretched out the hand still grasping her wand and just managed to close her fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Elizabeth turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on her; next moment, the whole team was hugging her so hard she was nearly pulled off her broom.

"That's my girl!" Wood yelled, kissing her in his exuberance.

"That's _my_ girl," Fred corrected, grabbing her in an embrace so tight she thought her head might explode.

Finally the team made it to the ground, where a group of Gryffindors were standing on the field.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ron shouted, bowling Elizabeth to the ground.

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

"Where's McGonagall?" Wood questioned. "We were promised an extra week for the Transfiguration essay if we won the thing."

"She's yelling at Malfoy," Ron gestured to the end of the pitch. "What did you cast at them, Elizabeth? I bet Malfoy soiled his pants."

Minerva was shouting at the Slytherins, while Severus yanked the boys out of their long black robes.

"An unworthy trick!" McGonagall shouted. "Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin!"

"And when you're finished with that, you can serve a week scrubbing cauldrons," Severus added. "Get back to the common room and stay there until I say otherwise."

"Professor!" Malfoy protested.

Severus grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and leaned close to the Slytherin's ear. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, get back to the castle, or I'll put you over my knee right here."

Paling, Draco pulled away and ran, with the rest of the team, back to the castle.

Severus sighed. He had half a mind to carry through on the threat once they were back in the dungeons. Clearly he'd neglected to keep a firm hand on the boy over the past few years. Draco seemed to benefit from a sore backside.

"Party in the common room!"

Severus looked over at the celebrating Gryffindors as they ran off to the castle. "You're going to monitor that, right?" He looked at Minerva.

"Percy will handle it," McGonagall said. "But I'll check in."

Which is exactly what she did at 1am, the party still underway.

"Go to bed, all of you," she shooed them all up the stairs. "Elizabeth, where is Miss Granger?"

"She's studying," Elizabeth frowned. "Is there something going on with her? She said she cleared it with you to take all these extra classes, but there doesn't seem to be time."

"Don't worry," Minerva shook her head. "Everything's fine."

"Okay," Elizabeth wasn't quite convinced.

*S*S*

"Despicable," Severus Snape declared, pacing in front of the guilty Slytherins. His robes billowed behind him, his hands clasped behind his back. "A prank that could have caused a panic in the stadium. Akin to shouting 'fire' in a crowded film. I aught to have you all expelled for negligence." He glared at each child individually. "I will be writing to your parents tonight, with an emphasis on how your behavior not only was dangerous, but embarrassing to your House and family. Such public displays of stupidity are not tolerated in this House, and you know that. Every one of you knew better."

"It was just a joke—

"Mr. Malfoy, you will stay behind," Severus pointed to the stairs. "The rest of you are to go upstairs to bed. You are not to step a toe out of bed until tomorrow morning."

The Slytherins did as they were ordered, internally groaning that it was barely half past five and they hadn't had supper.

Severus looked at the remaining boy. "Come. Here."

Draco attempted to maintain his swagger as he walked the few steps to his professor.

"You, my boy, are trying my patience." Snape's look was fierce. "You and I have spoken about your harassment of Elizabeth, and yet you've disobeyed me once again."

"It was just supposed to be funny," Draco said quietly.

"A gross misjudgment on your part if that were the case, Draco, but we both know that you meant no good-natured humor today. I'm extremely disappointed that, with all the esteem in which you hold me, you would behave in such a manner toward my daughter."

"My father expects—

"Your father should expect you to grow up to be a decent man. That is what I expect," Severus said firmly. "And you should expect it of yourself."

"It was just a prank," Draco scowled.

"Pranks that hurt people are not acceptable," Severus reached out and gripped the teen's chin. "I expect more from you, Draco Lucius."

"Just leave me alone," Draco pulled out of his grasp.

Severus glowered. "Young man, if there is one thing your father and I have in common, it is our lack of tolerance for disrespect. Shall I deal with you the way he would?"

Draco paled. "You wouldn't."

Severus shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. But if you insist on acting like a toddler, I might deal with you the way I did then."

Draco looked at his shoes. "Sorry."

"Eyes up, please. You didn't disobey the floor."

"I'm sorry," the boy said again, looking at the older wizard.

"I'm sure you will be," Severus nodded. "Since you were clearly the ring leader of this stupidity, not to mention that you and I have discussed this behavior before, you will serve an extra week of detention."

"Severus!"

"Would you like to make it two?"

"No, sir." Draco shook his head.

"Upstairs then, and in bed. You can spend the time thinking about how, if something like this happens again, you'll be disemboweling toads during the next Hogsmeade visit. And I just might reconsider my distaste in your father's discipline methods."

"Yes, sir." Draco grimaced and scurried up the stairs.

Severus watched him go, shaking his head. _You're losing him, Severus. He's almost gone…_


	7. The Grim

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Elizabeth heard Ron's scream all the way from the boy's dormitory. She pulled on her dressing gown over her pajamas and pulled her hair back into a band as she went downstairs into the common room.

Several boys were already there.

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!" Percy said. "Everyone, back upstairs!"

"Perce— Sirius Black!" Ron squeaked. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

"Nonsense!" said Percy. "You had too much sugar, Ron. It was just a nightmare."

"I'm telling you—

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Minerva slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room. "I'm delighted that we won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy. "I was just telling them to get back to bed! Ron had a nightmare—

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Ron shouted. "Professor, I woke up, and Sirius Black was standing over me, holding a knife!"

Minerva blinked. "Don't be ridiculous. How could he possible have gotten through the portrait?"

"Ask him!" Ron pointed at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. The knight had taken the Fat Lady's place after Black's break in on Halloween.

"Sir Cadogan," Minerva opened the portrait. "Did you just let a man into the Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!"

"But… the password!"

"He had 'em!" said the portrait. "Had the whole week's! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Minvera looked at her house. "Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy-slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

*S*S*

Severus couldn't remember ever being as angry with his daughter as he was at that moment.

"Draco was not hallucinating, young lady. He saw you at Honeydukes, because you were at Honeydukes. You had no business being in Hosmeade at all, and you know it!" He slammed his hand onto his desktop. "Every teacher in this building is frantically trying to keep that madman away from you, and you sneak off! No one had any idea where you were!"

"I didn't think it would be—

"Don't give me that, Elizabeth Rose. You knew damn well you weren't allowed out of this castle!" His scowl was so fierce; Elizabeth thought she might burst into flames from looking at it. "I'm ashamed of you, young lady," his voice was deathly quiet. "It's inconceivable that you would disobey me so flagrantly. Do you know who this behavior reminds me of? Sirius Black. He thought the world should bow to his whims. That the rules didn't apply to him."

"Dad, I didn't—

"Don't tell me you didn't think!" Severus slammed his hand down again. "You thought! You had a whole plan of how to get out of the castle and into danger. You had a plan to avoid the several layers of safeguards for your protection!" He glared at her. "I will not allow you to become a self-indulgent brat," he growled. "You will not disobey me so that you can go off for a holiday." He gritted his teeth. "Turn out your pockets, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth didn't move. There was a load humming in her ears.

"NOW!" Severus roared.

Cold with dread, Elizabeth slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map. Severus snapped his fingers and pointed at the desktop, where she grudgingly deposited both items.

Severus picked up the Zonko's bag and tossed it in the trash. "What is this?" He picked up the map. Elizabeth gulped.

"Spare bit of parchment."

"You are going to stand there and lie to me?" Severus growled. "You've never in your life carried around a spare bit of parchment! And certainly not one that looks older than yourself."

He tapped the parchment. "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, commands that you reveal yourself!"

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep out of other people's business." Elizabeth watched as more appeared. "Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and since Mr. Moony is too polite to say so, would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git." Elizabeth felt like someone was pushing the air out of her chest.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair."

The map appeared to be finished. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to slip into the floor. Severus strode from behind his desk and Elizabeth flinched, sure that this was the moment that Severus was going to slap her.

Instead, he went to the fireplace, seized a fistful of floo powder, and threw it into the flames.

"Remus! A word!"

Seconds later, Remus stepped through the fireplace. "You called?"

"I certainly did." He looked like he was barely restraining his anger. "I just asked Elizabeth to empty her pockets. She was carrying this."

He pointed at the map, where the four Marauder's comments were still shining.

"I thought you might be able to enlighten me as to what kind of nonsense she's gotten into, Mr. Moony." Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

Lupin scowled, turning to Elizabeth. "Where did you get that, Elizabeth?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Elizabeth scowled back.

"Young lady, this is not the time," Severus snapped.

Remus pressed his lips together before turning back to the map, yanking his wand out of his robes, and tapping it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he ground out. The map flared to life, but it looked slightly different than when Elizabeth used it.

_The Marauders Welcome Mr. Moony, and pledge to assist him with his mischief today!_

Remus was looking at Elizabeth again, while Severus inspected the map. "I don't care who gave it to you. However, I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. At least to me! And don't try to tell me you didn't know I was involved, because you asked me whether or not people called me Moony in school." His glare was nearly as fierce as Severus'. "You told me that day that you were just curious. That, young lady, was a lie, wasn't it?"

Elizabeth looked at the floor.

"Wasn't it?" Remus caught her chin roughly in his hand and forced her eyes to his.

"Yes, sir."

The look on Remus' face could only be described as disgusted.

"You've been carrying this around?" Severus asked sharply. "Do you realize that this map, in the hands of Sirius Black, it a direct line to you?"

"I was just going to use it to get to Hogsmeade," Elizabeth said quietly. "I wasn't supposed to, I know."

"Why did Fred Weasley give this to you, Elizabeth?" Severus asked softly.

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him in surprise.

Severus took a breath. "This has Weasley handiwork all over it," he scowled. "But I don't care who gave it to you. Why did he give it to you?"

"He wanted me to know if Black was in the building."

"And you used to it sneak out. Did Mr. Weasley know about it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He told me not to."

"So you disobeyed multiple people who were attempting to protect you," Severus' voice was tired now. "I'll keep this," he said, looking at Remus. "Is there an… off switch of some kind?"

"Mischief managed," Remus said, tapping the parchment. Severus tucked the blank map into his desk, then stood.

"Come here, Elizabeth."

She dragged her feet over the stones to stand in front of him. Not at all sure what to expect, she was surprised when he pulled her to his chest and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "It's late. Say goodnight to your godfather and go to bed," he said quietly. "We'll discuss this more in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Severus nodded once. "Go on," he pushed her toward Remus.

"Actually, I think I'll walk her to bed, if that's alright with you, Severus," Remus said quietly.

Severus nodded and gestured to the portrait that connected his office and their quarters.

Remus opened the portrait, waving his goddaughter through before following her into her bedroom. He sat on her bed while she changed in the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. When she returned, he wordlessly pulled back the blankets for her to slide under.

"You and I have had a rough stretch," he said gently, tucking the covers around her.

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth bit her lip. "I'm sorry I lied… but I really didn't think about Black getting the map. I was really careful to wipe it after I used it so no one could see…"

"Wiping the map wouldn't help if Black got a hold of it," Remus said quietly. "He knows as well as I do how to use it."

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment, then Remus could see the light go on behind her eyes. "He was a Marauder."

Remus nodded. "You knew we were friends," he said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"So… if you are Mr. Moony, which one is Black?"

"Padfoot," Remus said, his voice a little strangled. "James was Prongs, Peter was Wormtail."

"Peter that Black killed?"

Remus nodded. "Elizabeth, do you have any other Marauder products?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "And if I'd realized that it could be dangerous, I would have given it to you, Remus. Really."

"I believe that," Remus said. "Do you know why?"

"Because I don't lie to you?"

"Except for the one we've already established."

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't lie to you. And I won't start." She thought for a moment. "Moony, that map was really mean to Dad."

Remus grimaced. "It's charmed to insult," he said.

"Do you think he's going to kill me?"

"I think he would have already done it." Remus smiled a little. "I think this is one of those instances when his initial anger was because he was worried about what could have happened. But you did disobey him."

"I know. Kind of stupid for a trip to Honeydukes, huh?"

"More than kind of," Remus agreed. "I assume you used the one eyed witch passage?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Please don't close it off. George would never forgive me."

"And Fred?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Fred's going to be mad that I went to Hogsmeade," Elizabeth said quietly. "Last time I did something this stupid he didn't speak to me for days."

"Did your Dad ever tell you about the argument he had with your mum over her being an auror?"

"Mum was an auror?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "Which is the point of the story. Lily wanted to be an auror. She'd set the course plan with McGonagall and everything. This was 6th year, and your parents had weathered quite a few storms to still be together." Remus smiled. "Your dad loved Lily Evans from the moment he saw her, and he had a very similar protectiveness over her than Mr. Weasley shows toward you. I was standing with her in the corridor, discussing what career path we'd picked, when Severus came around the corner. He heard your mum talking about being an auror, and he did that swelling thing he does when he's angry. You've seen it, he still does it."

"He did it tonight," Elizabeth grimaced.

"Rightfully so," Remus nodded. "Anyway, he stormed over to us and informed Lily that she couldn't do something so dangerous. There were too many Dark wizards out there, and while she couldn't understand that in her Gryffindor-addled mind, he wouldn't allow her to enter such a dangerous profession."

"Did she punch him in the nose?"

"Would you have punched Mr. Weasley?"

"Maybe," Elizabeth shrugged. "But Fred wouldn't have been so demanding like that."

"Well, your father lacks a certain amount of tact. No, your mother didn't punch him in the nose. She did, however, do a fair bit of shouting before storming into the Gryffindor common room. She didn't speak to him for days."

"But they worked it out," Elizabeth said assuredly.

"That's a tale for another night," Severus said from the door. "I didn't know that bedtime story hour was being held."

Remus bent to kiss his goddaughter's forehead, and then got up to go. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Remus." Elizabeth heard the floo in the living room roar to life.

Severus came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed that Remus had vacated. "You scared the hell out of me, hatchling."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

"No, you shouldn't have." Severus smoothed her blankets. "I think that two weeks of nightly cauldron-scrubbing sessions will cement that knowledge in your brain, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And a missed Hogsmeade visit when it's safe again will help you to remember my displeasure when you disobey me."

"Yes, sir."

Severus nodded once. "Sometimes, mostly times like these, I wish we didn't live in this world," he said softly, smoothing her hair. "There are fewer ways to get in trouble in the Muggle world."

"There are fewer ways to keep track of me in the Muggle world," Elizabeth smirked.

"I'd invest in a good leash," Severus said firmly.

"Will you tell me how you and mum finally got together?"

Severus smirked. "Ask your mother." He leaned forward to hug her and then stopped. "Elizabeth, earlier, when I came around the desk to call Remus, you cringed back. Did you think I was going to hit you?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Severus sighed. "Hatchling, when have I ever hit you? Other than a few swats to your backside?"

"Never," Elizabeth whispered. "But you were so angry."

"That I was," Severus nodded. "But I was angry because you could have been hurt, hatchling. I wouldn't have hurt you myself."

Elizabeth sat up. "I knew that in my head," she said leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "I guess I knew it everywhere else too. My stomach didn't get the message."

Severus chuckled. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too."

*S*S*

"They're going to execute Buckbeak," Elizabeth told Severus mournfully the next day over the cauldron she was scrubbing.

"No talking during detention," Severus answered, bottling the potion he was working on. "I will talk to you about your feathered friend in twenty minutes."

Elizabeth sighed, but didn't protest. She was still shocked that Severus hadn't locked her Firebolt up for going to Hogsmeade, and she wasn't going to do anything that would make him do it before the last game of the season.

Twenty minutes passed. Severus had completed his bottling and had been writing in his Potions journal when the clock on the wall hit ten o'clock. "Alright," Severus said, closing his journal. "Wash your hands, get ready for bed, and meet me in the living room. We'll talk about Hagrid's trouble then."

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth washed her hands and then trotted up the stairs to her room, showering, brushing her teeth, and all her other night time things before coming out into the living room.

"Slippers, Elizabeth," Severus ordered, pointing at her bare feet.

"Oops," she ran back into her room, pushed her feet into slippers, and came back out.

Severus was sitting on the sofa. "Come here and sit with me," he beckoned her over. She sat beside him and leaned into his side.

"They're going to kill him," Elizabeth said. "Hagrid sent Hermione a note."

"How is Miss Granger?" Severus leaned back, his arm around his daughter.

"She's been weird," Elizabeth made a face. "Like today, she was right beside us on the way to Charms, and then she was just gone. And then later when I asked why she didn't come, she said she forgot, which doesn't make any sense. How do you forget to go to a class you are standing right in front of?"

Severus frowned. "I told Minerva…" He ran his hand through his hair. "Your grandmother has been helping Miss Granger take more classes than necessary. I think it's causing some issues. I'll speak to her about it."

"You can't do anything for Buckbeak?"

"No," Severus said gently. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth nodded, staring off for a moment. "Did you bet Grandma on the game?"

"None of your concern," Severus smirked.

*S*S*

"The Dark Lord is going to rise again," Elizabeth repeated the gist of Trelawney's prophecy. "His servant is going to go back to him."

Remus frowned. "His servant?" He looked at Severus, who frowned as well.

"I don't put much store in prophecy," the Potions professor said, leaning back in his chair. "Although the idea of his return is not a surprise, especially to the people in this room."

"I'd forget about it," Remus said. "What happens will happen, no matter if you have a prophecy or not."

"Speaking of happenings…" Elizabeth looked at Severus. "Can I have my cloak?"

"Why?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"They're executing Buckbeak tonight. Ron, Hermione, and I want to go down there."

"When?"

"Sunset."

"Absolutely not," Severus said firmly.

"I'll walk you out," Remus said, looking at Severus. "If that's okay with your dad."

"But the Minister—

"Won't have a problem with you consoling Hagrid as long as you have supervision, I'd venture," Severus nodded. "Are you sure you want to witness something like that?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Hagrid needs someone."

So Remus and the three Gryffindors went down to Hagrid's hut after dinner.

Hagrid came to the door at their knock, pale-faced and trembling. He looked like a man who didn't know who he was or what to do.

"You shouldn't have come," Hagrid looked at Remus. "They're just children, Professor."

"They wanted to be here for you, Hagrid," Remus said gently, stepping inside with the students and closing the door.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Elizabeth asked softly, guiding the half-giant to sit at the table.

"I took him outside," Hagrid's voice shook. "He's tethered in the pumpkin patch. Thought he aught to see the trees and smell fresh air… before…" Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that he dropped the milk jug he was trying to prepare for their tea. Milk went everywhere, and pieces of the bottle shattered.

"I'll clean it up, Hagrid," Hermione said quickly, starting to clean up the mess.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it… while it happens. Wrote me this morning. Said he wants to… to be with me…"

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," Elizabeth promised, but Hagrid shook his head.

"You goin' back up to the castle. I told you, I don't want you watching."

Hermione went to the cupboard to get a new milk bottle, ignoring Hagrid's orders to leave. All of a sudden, she let out a shriek.

"Ron! It's Scabbers!"

Ron jumped up. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.

"Scabbers!" Ron snatched the rat off the table. "What are you doing here?"

The rat looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out, leaving wide bald patches.

"They're coming," Hagrid said, looking out the window. "It's time for you to go." He ushered them out the door. "Go quick," he said. "Don't listen. Professor, keep them away when it happens."

Remus nodded, and walked with them back toward the castle, passing Fudge and Dumbledore.

"Scabbers, stay still," Ron scolded as the rat struggled to get out of his grip.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione urged. They could hear men's voices moving out into the pumpkin patch.

"I'm trying."

"Ron, get that rat under control!" Remus snapped, beckoning them forward. "Come along, everyone. Hagrid's right. You shouldn't be here."

There was a jumble of indistinct voices, a silence, and then, without warning, as they were halfway back to the castle, there was an unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed, and Remus put his hand on her arm to steady her.

"They did it," she whispered. "I… I don't believe it… they did it."

"Keep moving," Remus said gently. "Nothing else we can do here."

"Remus, please… Hagrid," Elizabeth looked up at him, but Remus shook his head.

"I shouldn't have brought you out here to begin with. I don't know what I was thinking." He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, when Scabbers finally managed to get away from Ron.

"Crookshanks! Get away!" Ron shouted, running after his rat and the cat that had scared him.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat—

"Ron—" Hermione called. "Come back."

Remus hand his forearm just under Elizabeth's neck, holding her in front of him in case she got any ideas about making a break back to Hagrid. "What is that?" He pulled Elizabeth's sneakoscope necklace out of her shirt. "What the hell is that picking up on?" He pulled out his wand.

"Don't worry, Remus, it goes off all the time."

Before Remus could respond, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow— an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

"The grim," she whispered.

Remus' voice went sharp. "All of you, run back to Hagrid's. Tell Dumbledore that I need him."

"Remus—

"Now!" Remus almost shoved Elizabeth in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Hermione took off at a run, but the dog had already grabbed Ron around the forearm and was dragging him toward the Whomping Willow.

Elizabeth heard Remus casting a spell she didn't recognize, but it didn't seem to do any good. The dog pulled Ron down under the Willow, breaking his leg in the process. Remus followed, hitting a knot on the trunk staying the wildly whipping branches. Elizabeth, seeing that Hermione was almost to the patch, followed the dog, before whatever Remus had done would reverse itself.

Sliding under the tree, she dropped into a passageway that she followed at a run, holding her glowing wand in front of her to avoid tripping. At the end, the tunnel began to rise, and there was a small opening that Elizabeth had to hoist herself up into.

The room on the other side of the hole was deserted, but a door to her right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. She looked around, her eyes falling on a wooden chair near her. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs that been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that," she said aloud.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. As quietly as she could, she crept into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except for the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

Upstairs, Ron was on the floor of one of the bedrooms, with Remus beside him, sitting oddly still.

"Ron, Remus!" Elizabeth dashed into the room. "Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron said, his voice heavy with pain. "It's a trap—

"What?"

"He's the dog… he's an Animagus…"

Elizabeth wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. It was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus," Black croaked, pointing Ron's wand at her, but Elizabeth blocked the attack.

Black grinned. "I see your father has been working with you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gripped her wand. _I won't have blood on your hands_, she heard Severus' voice in her head. She pointed her wand at Black. "What did you do to Remus?"

"He's fine," Black said quietly. "He can hear you. Weasley, you shouldn't move, you'll hurt that leg even more."

"Like you care," Elizabeth's eyes blazed at him. "You killed my mother."

"I don't deny it," Black said quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Elizabeth tried to decide what hex she could get in before he killed her. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Black said urgently. "You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Elizabeth. "You never heard her, have you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort from killing me… and you did that… you did it…"

Black was frozen, his stolen wand trained on Elizabeth.

"It wasn't me," he said softly. "I know you think it was—

"They trusted you!" Elizabeth raised her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" A new voice had entered the room.


	8. Down the Rabbit Hole

Elizabeth's wand flew out of her hand, and a hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. She looked around wildly, seeing that the spell had also yanked Black's wand. Twisting further, she saw her wand and Ron's wand safely in Severus' hand.

"Where is he, Black?" Severus asked quietly, as Dumbledore crouched on the floor beside Ron and Remus.

"Where's who?" Elizabeth asked, her shirt still firmly in her father's grasp.

"The rat," Sirius gestured to Ron. "He's an Animagus."

Dumbledore snatched Scabbers from Ron's grasp.

"Who?" Elizabeth insisted.

"Peter Pettigrew," Black croaked.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead!" Elizabeth snapped. "You killed him!"

"Quiet," Severus said softly.

Remus, who was slowly coming out of his Black-induced stupor, looked at the rat. "He's missing a toe…"

Black was looking at the rat like he wanted to tear him apart.

"He cut it off himself?" Remus was still staring at Scabbers in awe.

"The biggest part they found of him was his finger," Black growled.

"He's been looking worse since he discovered that Sirius was back," Remus said, piecing the story together in his head. "You changed Secret Keepers… you didn't tell me."

"We couldn't tell you, that was the point," Black said quietly, not missing the fact that his childhood friend had started calling him by his first name.

Dumbledore stood, Scabbers held securely in his hands. "A cage, if you please, someone who is still armed."

Severus looked down at his daughter. "Don't take one step," he said firmly, then released her. He transfigured a piece of broken chair into a cage and held it open while Albus stuffed the rodent inside.

"Everyone back up to the castle," the oldest wizard said quietly. "Sirius, you'll need to… disguise yourself."

"Yes, sir." Obediently, Sirius Black's form melted into the large black dog that had been following Elizabeth all year.

Remus picked Ron up carefully. "He needs to be in the hospital wing."

Albus nodded. "We'll meet you in my office. Elizabeth," he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perhaps we should conjure a collar and leash for the mutt," Severus raised an eyebrow at Remus.

The dog growled.

"He won't run off," Remus said, shifting Ron in his arms. "Perhaps you should conjure a leash for your daughter."

Severus handed the cage to Albus, then gripped Elizabeth's upper arm.

"Professor?" Ron looked at Dumbledore. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's with Hagrid," Albus said, leading the way out of the shack.

"Turns out, only a third of you can obey an order," Remus raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"Hey, he dragged me here," Ron protested.

"Alright, you get a pass."

"It doesn't take two of us to get Dumbledore," Elizabeth said, glaring at the werewolf. "I made sure that Hermione was on her way."

"We'll discuss it later," Severus said as they reached the door of the castle.

*S*S*

It didn't take as long as one might think. Elizabeth sat next to Severus while Veritaserum was dripped down Sirius's and Peter's throats.

Elizabeth spent most of that time being thankful that Peter hadn't escaped. She didn't want to think of the problems that would have caused.

"The aurors are coming," Albus said finally, after flooing to the Ministry and back. "And the dementors. Severus, you should get Elizabeth away from here."

Severus stood. "If it's alright with you, I think we'll go home. Exams are over, and we need to… work some family things out." He glanced at Black.

"Of course," Albus waved them from the room. "There will be a formal hearing next week, until then I ask that if you are taking Sirius to your home that he stays there until that time."

"I suppose I could chain up the mutt," Severus put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Come, hatchling. We can come back for your things later."

"Just let me grab some stuff, Dad, please?"

"10 minutes," Severus relented. "Knowing how you pack, you can fill your whole trunk in that amount of time."

"I'm not really unpacked very much up there," Elizabeth shrugged as they went out into the hallway. "I didn't spend much time there this year."

"You have the mutt to thank for that," Severus looked pointedly at Sirius.

"I was looking for the rat," Sirius protested. "That man was in your dormitory!"

"Well, in the boy's dormitory, anyway," Remus said. "You don't spend any time in the boy's dormitory, do you, lion?"

Elizabeth's reply was cut off by a deep chill spreading down the corridor. A huge group of dementors glided toward them, their faceless robes trained on Black.

Remus stepped in front of the group and raised his wand. "Get back," he ordered. "Your orders have been changed."

Severus pushed Elizabeth and Sirius behind him, and Sirius pulled her even farther away. "Focus on my voice," he said quietly. "Think of happy things."

Severus and Remus were pushing the robed figures back, until one sprang over them and landed right in front of Elizabeth and Sirius. The pressure of pain and sadness drove them both to the floor. "Run," Sirius forced through whatever hell he was living.

Elizabeth heard the screaming, but managed to keep her mind clear enough to raise her wand. The dementor lowered its hood and leaned its rotting head toward Black. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Elizabeth shouted. But only a thin wisp of smoke came out of the end of her wand.

_A happy memory_, she thought. The moment Severus had let her have the Firebolt sprang to mind. She focused on that. On how the broom felt… "_Expecto Patronum!"_ All of a sudden, a basilisk sprung from her wand, pushing the dementor back and causing it to flee.

Severus and Remus were equally as successful with the others, and soon the Dementors had gone off toward Dumbledore's office, leaving them in peace.

Remus scooped Elizabeth off the floor. "Now _that_ is a patronus," he grinned. "Not nearly as wimpy as your dad's."

Severus snorted. "I'd be fine if I never saw one of those things again."

"You're telling me," Sirius pulled himself off the ground. "You saved my life, bright eyes."

"Bright eyes?" Elizabeth looked at him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's what he called you as a baby. You had… eyes that were slightly larger than your face could support."

Elizabeth grimaced.

"Don't listen to them," Severus ushered her toward the Tower. "You were a beautiful baby."

When they reached the portrait, Elizabeth turned to Severus. "Dad, can I have 20 minutes?"

Severus frowned. "Is the question, can I have 10 extra minutes to say goodbye to my boyfriend?"

"Dad!"

Severus smirked. "10 minutes. Go." He waved her through the portrait and turned back to the other two men.

"She has a boyfriend?" Sirius asked. "It isn't the boy whose leg I broke, is it?"

Remus snorted. "The boy whose leg you broke's older brother," he said, grinning at Severus. "Sev won't let her date yet, so the boy just follows her around."

Exactly 10 minutes later, Elizabeth arrived, bag slung over her shoulders and her Firebolt in her hand. Fred followed with her trunk. Sirius ducked into the shadows. No use starting a wave of panic.

"Young man, did you go into my daughter's bedroom to get that?"

"No, sir, I swear," Fred put the trunk down on the floor. "I stood at the door and hovered it out."

"Good. Say goodbye, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at Fred, who grinned, before pulling her into a hug and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Goodbye, Betsy." Fred released her and looked at Severus and Remus. "Goodbye, Professors."

Severus grunted, and Remus grinned. "Goodbye, Mr. Weasley. Have a safe trip home."

*S*S*

"Get ready for bed, hatchling," Severus said when they all made it through the floo.

"I'm not tired," Elizabeth scowled.

"Which has no bearing on taking a shower and getting into pajamas," Severus said firmly. "You may come down when you're finished." Elizabeth sighed, but disappeared up the stairs.

Severus turned to Sirius. "You should shower as well, Mutt. Prison has done nothing for your hygiene."

Sirius grinned ruefully. "12 years without a shower would leave you less than fresh as well, Snape."

"Upstairs, at the end of the hall, there is a room you can use," Severus pointed to the stairs. He wasn't sure if Black would remember the layout of the house or not.

"Thank you," Sirius said sincerely. "You don't happen to have some scissors, do you?"

"Planning on chopping up my shower curtain?"

"I have 12 years of hair on my head, Severus."

Remus grinned. "I've got some. And some clean clothes. Let's go." The two men started toward the stairs, when Severus spoke again.

"Black?"

"Yes?" Sirius looked at him, his hand on the banister.

"Did you send her the broom?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Sirius smiled. "You're welcome."

After the other men had gone upstairs, Severus went into his study and unlocked the liquor cabinet, poured himself a shot of whiskey, and downed it before locking the cabinet again. His world was a bit shaken. All this time, he'd known whom to hate. Or thought he knew. But now… Black had been so easy to hate. He'd actually been a little relieved that he had a non-school boy reason to dislike the man.

If the teenage girl wasn't going to drive him to drink, living with Black was going to. And he would be living here, Severus thought dully. At least until all of the legal things were worked out.

"Dad?" Elizabeth was standing in the open door, looking at him.

"Hello, hatchling," Severus crossed the room and drew her into a hug.

"Are you mad?" Elizabeth mumbled into his robes.

"A bit," Severus rubbed circles on her back. "But it's Remus you disobeyed. You'll have to take it up with him." He guided her into the living room. "Remus and the Mutt are upstairs, trying to become presentable." He sat with her in his armchair, cuddling her to him. "Are you alright? It's been an unsettling day."

Elizabeth shrugged. "He's going to stay with us?"

"For awhile," Severus said, carding his hand through her hair. "Is that okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Do you trust him?"

Severus sighed. "I'm convinced he's innocent, if that's what you mean. We aren't best friends, hatchling. We never have been. But he loved you very much when you were a baby, and I doubt that's changed. I'll put up with him, because you deserve as many people who love you around as possible."

"I think I'm a little afraid of him," Elizabeth snuggled closer.

"I think a bath, a haircut, and several good meals will help," Severus said gently. "Prison does strange things to a man. I think he'll be a little less… frantic after awhile."

"Talking about me?" Sirius and Remus arrived, sitting on the sofa. Sirius had cut his hair off at the shoulders; the tresses unmated and clean.

"I'm assuring my child's mental health, Mutt, which you did not help today by attacking her friend."

"I'm sorry about that," Sirius looked at Elizabeth. "After 12 years, I had a one track mind on getting Peter."

"It's usually Elizabeth who ends up in the hospital wing at the end of the year," Remus said. "She has a bad habit of running into Dark wizards," he looked at Elizabeth. "Especially when she was told to do something and didn't do it."

"Sorry, Remus."

"I don't believe that for a second," Remus said. "But we'll discuss it tomorrow, when I've determined exactly what your punishment will be."

"Go easy, Moony," Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes, and looked at Elizabeth. "If you haven't already realized, Sirius is your irresponsible godfather."

Elizabeth smiled. "Did Remus cut your hair?"

Sirius nodded. "Not a bad job."

Severus snorted. "Elizabeth won't let me cut hers. Remus is her stylist of choice."

"All that hair," Sirius grinned at her. "She grew up beautiful, Severus. I demand pictures so I can pretend I didn't miss it."

The room fell silent. Then Severus tapped Elizabeth's hip. "Time for bed, hatchling. I'll be up in a minute."

"Dad," Elizabeth looked at him reproachfully, then looked at Sirius. "There aren't any pictures of me growing up," she said.

"What?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"There was a problem," Remus explained. "When Lily and James were killed, and you were imprisoned, Dumbledore didn't give Severus his memories back. I was crippled with grief and I've never thought I was fit to raise a child, and so when Albus sent her to Lily's sister and her family, I didn't protest."

"They're Muggles." Sirius said.

"They are," Severus confirmed.

"Muggles have cameras," Sirius said, his eyes narrow.

"They didn't like me," Elizabeth said, looking at Remus and Severus in exasperation. "You don't have to dance around it."

"What do you mean they didn't like you?" Sirius looked shocked at the prospect.

"They didn't like that I was forced on them, and they didn't like magic." She shrugged. "It wasn't so bad."

Severus scowled. "If you're going to talk about it, tell the truth." He looked at Sirius. "Those Muggles, about which I would say things off-color if my daughter wasn't in my lap, locked her in a cupboard and didn't feed her. Used her as a house elf when she was old enough to walk. When I finally found out she was mine and went to get her, I found an underfed, overworked, terrified 10-year-old." He gripped the child tighter. "She was wearing rags handed down from her walrus of a cousin, and the only thing she owned was that wolf Remus gave her."

"Where are they buried?" Sirius growled. "I'll torture their ghosts."

"I didn't kill them, Sirius." Severus said quietly.

"What? Why not?"

Severus frowned. "Because she needed someone who wasn't in prison to take care of her."

Sirius considered the point. "Still could torture them a bit," he muttered.

"Be my guest," Severus smirked.

Sirius' stomach rumbled, interrupting the conversation.

"Let's get you something to eat," Remus stood. "I've been bachelor-padding it lately, so I only have sandwich stuff in the fridge. But tomorrow we can go to the store, and we'll eat better."

"I don't remember Severus being much of a cook," Sirius got up.

"Not me," Severus smirked. "Elizabeth demanded I stop cooking about a year ago. She takes care of that herself." He set her on her feet. "Say goodnight, hatchling, it's late."

Elizabeth made a face, but since this was the third time she'd been sent to bed that night, she decided that attempting to get out of it again wasn't prudent. "Goodnight, Remus," she hugged him.

"Goodnight, lion."

Elizabeth turned to Sirius. "Goodnight… em… Mr. Black."

Sirius grimaced. "Sirius, bright eyes. Or Padfoot."

"Goodnight, Sirius," Elizabeth smiled a little.

"Goodnight, sweet girl," he put his hand on her head and let it slide down to the back of her neck. "Sleep well." Something told him that this was as much physical contact as she would allow.

"I'll be up shortly," Severus said, pushing her gently toward the stairs.

When she was gone, he turned to the other men. "You'll feed the dog, Remus? I'm going to go make sure she's settled."

"You think it's going to be a bad night?" Remus asked.

Severus shrugged. "Time will tell. I'll be back." He disappeared up the stairs.

"A bad night?" Sirius questioned, leaning against the counter.

"She's prone to nightmares, especially when she's been around dementors. Today was the first day she didn't pass out when one came near her."

"I know," Sirius looked at the floor. "I saw the Quidditch game… I felt horrible that I caused that."

"So you decided to make up for it by spending hundreds of Galleons on a broom?" Remus smirked.

"I missed 12 years of birthdays and Christmases," Sirius shrugged. "I thought I'd try to make up for it."

"We spent weeks stripping that broom," Remus said, making a sandwich.

"I wondered why I didn't see her on it right away."

"You thought we'd let her ride something sent to her from God-knows-who?"

"I couldn't exactly sign it. Not that my name would have put you more at ease," Sirius accepted the sandwich and bit into hit hungrily, closing his eyes. "You have no idea how good it feels to eat something that's not rotting."

"How did you get the gold?" Remus started on another sandwich.

"Father kept a large stash at Grimmauld Place," Sirius shrugged. "Apparently the aurors weren't watching very closely. I went in, listened to my mother's portrait scream about what a traitor I am, and got the gold. Other than that, let's just say that people can be bribed to do just about anything, including buying a broom."

Remus shook his head. "I suppose since you stole Ron's wand, you couldn't bribe someone into procuring one for yourself?"

Sirius finished the sandwich and looked longingly at the other one until Remus handed it over. "Thanks. And no. I was spending most of my time as Padfoot. Makes it hard to carry a wand."

"Out of practice, considering a 13-year-old blocked your disarming spell," Remus smirked.

"I'm a little rusty, I'll admit," Sirius nodded. "But in all truth, it wasn't a very strong spell. I was distracted by how much she looks like Lily."

"You think that now, but the more time you spend with her, the more you'll realize that she's a little Severus clone," Remus grinned.

"You said she usually ends up in the hospital?"

Remus grimaced. "Our goddaughter has a overactive save-the-world complex. She fought You-Know-Who twice in her first two years of school."

Sirius' brow furrowed. "I hadn't heard of his reappearance," he said carefully. "I spent the last 12 years surrounded by Death Eaters, and no one said anything."

"He possessed her Defense teacher her first year. Tried to kill her when she tried to stop him from getting the Sorcerer's Stone." Remus winced at the thought. "Then last year, he possessed Ginny Weasley, lured Elizabeth down into the Chamber of Secrets and almost killed her as a memory."

"Oddly," Severus said, coming in to the kitchen, "that didn't cause her nightmares."

"All settled?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Severus went to the refrigerator in search of something to drink. "She's worried that you're angry."

"I am," Remus said simply. "I told her to run to Albus. I even pushed her in that direction. It was not an unclear direction."

"I heard you tell her to run," Sirius said, finishing sandwich number two. "I was glad, because I didn't want her anywhere near that rat… I almost lost it when she appeared in the shack." He looked at Severus. "How did you know we were there? And how did you know about Peter?"

"What makes you think I knew about the rat?"

"You came in, took our wands, and asked where he was."

Remus grinned. "Severus Snape is the proud owner of the Marauder's Map," he explained. "At least I assume that's how you knew?"

Severus nodded. "And I wouldn't say I was _proud_. I merely confiscated it from my danger-magnet child."

"She had it?" Sirius grinned. "Brilliant."

Remus shook his head. "Great, we have another child to take care of now," he looked at Severus. "Is she worried enough that I should go up now?"

Severus shrugged. "Maybe. You know how she works herself up."

Remus shook his head. "You'd think I beat her. Do you want a sandwich? I'll leave this stuff out."

Severus took the bread and went to work on his own meal as Remus disappeared up the stairs.

"She called me Mr. Black," Sirius said quietly.

Severus frowned. "She called me "sir" for the first several days. Actually, she still does when she thinks it will placate me."

"She didn't do that to Remus. He told me."

Severus sighed. "Elizabeth and Remus have… a kind of freakish bond. That's why she gets so upset when he's angry with her, even though it hardly ever happens. In fact, they had their first fight this year."

"Over what?"

"The broom you sent. It's a long story," Severus shook his head. "Anyway, don't judge your relationship with her based on hers with him. You can't recreate that bond."

"A little jealous?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up, Mutt." Severus glared. "Anyway, it's been 3 years, and she's yet to call Albus anything other than 'Professor."

"I heard her say that when we were in his office," Sirius eyed Severus' sandwich. "I thought that was your rule, that she had to be respectful in his office or at school or whatever."

Severus shook his head. "She doesn't trust him. It's not the most unreasonable emotion she's every felt."

Upstairs, Remus found Elizabeth, wide-awake in bed. "Hey, trouble." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Long day, hmm?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"For what?" Remus asked patiently.

"I should have done what you told me… but I was afraid he was going to hurt you."

"And so you decided that your three years of magical training made you qualified to protect me?"

Elizabeth looked at the blanket. "I had to try."

"That's where you're wrong," Remus said firmly. "Did it occur to you that if Sirius had turned out to want to hurt you, Ron might have gotten hurt while Severus and I were defending you?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Or that Peter might have escaped because we had to worry about where you were?"

"No, sir."

Remus considered her for a moment. "Do you know anything about the Muggle military system?"

Elizabeth shook her head again.

"In the military, it is so important that soldiers follow their leader's orders, immediately, without question, that if they fail to do so they can be arrested and removed from service. Do you have any idea of why that might be?"

Another head shake.

"You're going to find out." Remus said, brushing hair away from her face. "I have a few books on the subject. Three feet on why the following of orders is important and how the concept is applicable to your life. Due one week from tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Remus regarded the girl silently for a moment. "You know that you never have to be afraid of me, right? Nothing I'd ever do to you should keep you from sleeping."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you. I just don't like it when you're upset with me."

Remus smiled fondly. "I don't enjoy it either." He ruffled her hair, and was about to get up when he saw a question in her eyes. "What is it, cub?"

"Sirius is your friend, right?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. But you knew that."

"I don't know…" Elizabeth picked at the blanket. "I feel like I should… feel something for him that I don't."

Remus sighed. "Scoot over," he directed, lying down on top of the blankets, his head next to hers. "You just met the man today, lion. It's okay that you're not sure about him."

"But that's not how it was with you."

"My relationship with you was very different than his relationship with you even when you were a baby," Remus said gently. "You were a little uneasy about him then, if I remember correctly, at least in human form."

"Dad doesn't like him."

"That's not strictly true," Remus said carefully. "Your father dislikes the boy that Sirius was. Let them work out their own issues. You just worry about staying out of trouble." He sat up and tucked the blankets around her. "Go to sleep now," he kissed her head. "Everything will work out."


	9. The Trial of the Rat

Elizabeth was up early the next morning. Too early to make breakfast, too early to go flying. She curled up on the sofa with a Quidditch magazine.

Sirius hadn't slept well. It was surprising. He was sure that in a comfortable bed, his stomach full and his body clean, he would sleep like a rock. But he couldn't shake the images that came to him every time he closed his eyes.

So it was early when he wandered downstairs, thinking a little fresh air would help clear his head. Padding into the living room, he saw Elizabeth.

"You're up early," Sirius said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

She looked up. "Hi."

He sighed, and sat down on the sofa. "You're not sure about me, are you?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I spent the year with everyone telling me that you were going to kill me."

"Fair enough. Just for the record, though, I'd never dream of hurting you." Sirius examined his hands. "So you had the Map?"

"I got caught."

"I hear your boyfriend and his brother are the new Marauders."

Elizabeth blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"He gave you the map." Sirius said simply. "He wants to marry you and have 2.5 children."

Elizabeth smiled a little. "Dad hates him."

"As he should," Sirius grinned. "Anything good in the land of Quidditch?" He gestured to the magazine.

"Irish International is going to kill this year," she said, holding up the issue. "They've all got Firebolts."

"Good handling?"

Elizabeth grinned. "It's amazing." She looked shy all of a sudden. "You sent it to me, didn't you?"

Sirius nodded. "It was my fault your other one got smashed. I hear it got you in a bit of trouble though."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not that broom, really. I told them it wasn't cursed. It didn't make sense. If you were going to kill me, you could have bought a Cleansweep Seven."

Sirius grinned. "I don't know about that. Those in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black don't do anything half way."

Elizabeth made a face. "Are you really Draco Malfoy's mum's cousin?"

"I take it that you and Mr. Malfoy don't get on?"

"He's a prat." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You need me to take care of him?" Sirius' eyes glinted. "I could reclaim all the Black assets that his family has right now. Malfoy Manor was originally a Black holding, I believe."

"You can do that?"

"I am the head of the Black family," Sirius said, "much to the chagrin of my ancestors, I'm sure."

"Remus said you didn't really get on with your family."

"A little too Slytherin for me," Sirius shrugged. "I owe a great debt to James' parents."

Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "I understand why Moony is 'Moony'," she said, as if piecing something together in her mind. "And I understand why Peter is 'Wormtail', and why you're 'Padfoot'. But 'Prongs'?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "James' animagus form was a stag," he explained. "Wait," he looked at her. "You know why Moony is 'Moony'?"

Elizabeth looked abashed. "A couple of years ago, I was mad at Dad and so I went to Remus' house and broke into his basement."

"Elizabeth!" Sirius felt an odd stern feeling that he didn't know he was capable of.

She grimaced under his frown. "Dad was really mad."

"I'd imagine," Sirius shook his head. "Well, I guess I know you can keep a secret." He looked at her. "It's probably a good time to tell you that we never registered as animagi like we were supposed to. It'll probably all come out in the trial, but until then…"

"Mum's the word," Elizabeth nodded. She looked at him. "I thought you were a grim."

"You saw me?'

She nodded again. "I thought you were hanging around to warn me of my death."

"Me?" Sirius put on an innocent face and transformed into Padfoot, pushing at her arm with his nose.

"Padfoot!" she laughed as his fur tickled her, and he took that as encouragement, licking her face and using his massive paws to push her down onto the sofa.

She laughed again and fought back. Sirius let her push him to the other cushion, before they stopped playing, lying in a heap. The dog curled up, her head on his side like a pillow.

When Severus made it downstairs later, he pulled up short at the sight of his daughter, her dark hair mixing with the fur of the large black dog, both sound asleep on the sofa.

*S*S*

Severus Snape was wearing his unyielding face. "Elizabeth Rose, I said no."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Really? Because the tantrum you're throwing is reminiscent of a toddler."

"Remus!" Elizabeth turned her attention to her godfather.

"Elizabeth Evans, in what fantasy world of yours do I go against your father in this?"

Elizabeth dug her toe into the kitchen floor, and turned her puppy dog eyes on Sirius. "Sirius?"

The animagus shook his head. "Beautiful, I would stand in front of the killing curse for you, but there's no way I'm standing in front of Snape."

Severus gave her an irritated look and crooked his finger until she was standing right in front of him. "Young lady," he leaned down to her eye level, his own eyes furious. "What have I told you about trying to go around me like that?"

She grimaced. "Sorry."

"Try it again, and I'll have your broom for a few days, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he straightened. "Percy Weasley is coming over to keep you company. He's bringing Ginny because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are taking Ron to court."

Elizabeth made a face. "Percy is boring."

"And you'll mind him, or you'll be even more bored when you're grounded." Severus frowned.

Elizabeth threw herself into a kitchen chair, while Remus finished his coffee and stood, smoothing his dress robes. All three men were attired in their best. In place of his usual black shirt and Potions jacket under his robes, Severus was wearing a pressed white shirt and a black waistcoat, silver cufflinks glinting from his sleeves.

He finished his coffee with one hand and straightened his collar with the other. "It's time to go," he looked at his daughter. "Can I trust you to stay here for 5 minutes until the Wealseys come?"

"Yes," she said grudgingly.

"Good," he pulled her out of the chair and hugged her. "Are you going to give me the Elizabeth glare forever?"

She smiled a little, then stretched up to kiss his cheek. "You look nice."

Severus smirked. "Thank you. Be good. Hopefully we won't be gone long."

The three men disappeared through the floo.

*S*S*

"We could have brought her," Remus said quietly when they arrived at the Ministry. "I'd never go against you in front of her, but it might have been good for her. And good for Ron to have a friend in the audience."

"It wasn't me that had a problem with it," Severus gestured to Sirius. "He's the one who didn't want her in the court room."

"What if something goes bad?" Sirius looked at Remus. "The legal system hasn't exactly worked in my favor before… if something happens, I don't want her there. And I definitely don't want her anywhere near _him_." He looked at Severus. "Thanks for taking the heat for me. I appreciate it."

"It won't be the first time she's mad at me," Severus shrugged. "However, I think she'll be in a better mood when we get home, since I gave Percy permission to bring Romeo with him."

They reached the doors of Courtroom Ten. Inside, torches poorly lit the stone room. The proceedings were closed, so there were few in the spectator's area. The three men took seats behind Arthur, Molly, and Ron Weasley.

"Sirius," Molly reached out and clasped the man's hand. "I'm so sorry. How we could have thought—

"It's alright, Molly," Sirius said quietly. "I was guilty enough." He looked at the empty prisoner's chair in the middle of the room. "I never should have trusted him. I shouldn't have… I should have insisted."

"Save it for the witness stand, Black," Severus examined the Wizengamot's bench. "They're about to bring him in."

As if on cue, five Interrogators came in, dressed in plum robes with a silver W on the left side. They sat in the chairs that made up the Wizengamot's bench. The Weasleys, Lupin, Snape, and Black stood until the Interrogators had taken their seats.

Then another door opened, and 3 guards, dressed in blue robes with wands drawn, led Peter Pettigrew, looking more like a rat than ever with his nervous twitches, out to the center of the floor and bound him to the chair with magical chains.

Severus felt Sirius stiffen beside him, and he reached over to put a hand on the other man's arm. "Not the time, Mutt."

Albus, sitting in the center Chief Warlock's chair, unrolled a scroll of parchment and began to read.

"This twenty-first day of June, in the year nineteen hundred and ninety four, the Wizengamot comes together to level the charges that will be hereafter read against the accused, Peter Pettigrew." He cleared his throat. "Peter Pettigrew, you are hereby accused of the following crimes:

The breaking of a magical covenant that caused the death of another

The assisted murder of James H. Potter

The assisted murder of Lily (Evans) Snape

Conspiracy to commit the murder of James H. Potter

Conspiracy to commit the murder of Lily (Evans) Snape

Allegiance with known criminal wizards

The attempted murder of Elizabeth R. Evans (Snape)

Conspiracy to commit the murder of Elizabeth R. Evans (Snape)

The murder of Muggle citizen Elina B. Hayes

The murder of Muggle citizen Jared C. Hayes

The murder of Muggle citizen Jessica L. Harmon.

As Albus listed the 12 Muggles Peter had killed that day, Severus watched the little rat of a man. He had a horrible clenching feeling in his stomach when Dumbledore announced Elizabeth's attempted murder, and the murder of his wife, but there was a bit of happiness at hearing "Lily Snape."

"Conspiracy to bring unlawful charges of murder against Sirius Orion Black." Albus finished the list.

Pettigrew, faced with the long list of his crimes, quivered even more violently, all the color drained from his face. The guards stepped forward and dropped Veritaserum down his throat.

"To the charges, how does the accused plead?"

"Guilty," Peter squeaked.

"Is the guilty plea acceptable to the court?"

The Interrogators voiced their assent.

"The convicted will be remanded to Azkaban prison until a sentencing hearing can be held." Dumbledore looked out into the spectator's area. "The court would like to thank the witnesses that were ready to appear today. The court would like to ask that you remain here to serve as witnesses for our next piece of business."

Albus unrolled another piece of parchment. "The court will now hear the reversal of the conviction of Sirius Orion Black for the crimes now attributed to Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Orion Black, please step forward."

Sirius stepped out onto the floor, standing behind Pettigrew's chair.

"The court would like to extend apologies to you, Mr. Black, for your unlawful conviction. All records of that conviction shall be expunged, and the court would request that your legal representation contact the Ministry for negotiation of additional compensation. All rights to the Black name, assets, and estate are hereby reinstated."

Sirius looked like he wanted to tell the court exactly where to shove their apology, managed, for the first time in his life, to hold his tongue. "Thank you, sir."

*S*S*

Severus was a tad relieved to see his daughter sitting in the living room playing chess with Fred when the adult wizards got home. The young man was kneeling on the floor on the other side of the table while Elizabeth sat in Severus' armchair. Percy was sitting with Ginny on the sofa, reading something that looked like a large government manual.

"Everything went well, Professor?" Percy asked.

"Everything was fine, Mr. Weasley. Pettigrew pled guilty, there was no need for witnesses."

"Good," Fred said, watching Elizabeth's bishop beat the snot out of his knight. "Ron wasn't all that keen about testifying."

"Short is best for everyone," Severus nodded. "Your parents are headed back to the Burrow. I promised your mother I'd send you along directly."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Percy stood. "Thank you for having us."

"Thank you for keeping Elizabeth company," Severus saw them through the floo while Sirius and Remus disappeared upstairs to change.

"I trust everything went well here?" Severus shucked his robes and took off his cuff links.

"We were fine. Percy wouldn't let Fred and I sit on the same piece of furniture."

"I knew I liked that young man," Severus smirked, rolling his shirtsleeves up his forearms.

"Everything's okay now?"

"Other than you're sitting in my chair," Severus said with mock severity, making a waving motion with his hand. "Move over."

"Peter pled guilty?"

"To a list of charges taller than you," Severus nodded, sitting beside her in the oversized chair.

"What are they going to do with him?"

"Azkaban," Severus put his arm around her.

"And Sirius is going to be okay?"

"Not much the court could do after Pettigrew confessed," Severus said. "He's been restored as head of his household, and all charges were expunged."

"Isn't his household just him?"

Severus smirked. "Well, there are several living people who have a connection to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Narcissa Malfoy, as you know. Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa's sister was disowned, but I assume Sirius will set that right now that he is in a position to do so."

"Are we playing 'who got blasted off the tree?' in here?" Sirius strode back into the room, wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and linen pants.

"The tree?"

Sirius grimaced. "Some day, I'll take you to my family home, and I'll show you the family tapestry. There's a few holes in it were my mother burned people out of the family. The mark that was my name is particularly angry looking."

"I want to see your house," Elizabeth grinned.

"As soon as I get in there and fix some things. It's dangerous now, I'm sure."

"Why would the house be dangerous?"

Sirius met Severus' eyes. "My parents enjoyed their privacy, as well as their Dark objects. Between the wards meant to keep out anyone who isn't pure-blooded, and the coffee cups that could kill you, I need some time to make it okay for you to be there."

"Hey, free man," Remus came into the room, clapping his friend on the back. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have a life again," Sirius answered. "Who wants to go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow to get some clothes and a wand?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You're like an first year shopping for Hogwarts."

"It'll be a bit like that, yes," Sirius grinned. "You want to come with me, kid?"

"Dad?" Elizabeth looked at Severus.

"If Remus goes too," Severus nodded.

"I'm responsible, Severus."

"I'm not saying you aren't," Severus looked at Elizabeth. "My daughter, however, can be elusive when she wants to be. In addition, she has a fan base that we work hard to avoid when in public. The more people around her the better."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm going to start dinner. Someone might want to ward the kitchen, make sure I don't escape."

"Not a bad idea," Severus shot back as she left. "Limited sugar tomorrow, Black, or you're the one who will have to deal with a sugar-crazed teenager."

"She's not a toddler, Snape." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, she's not. She is, however, nearly 14, and therefore has absolutely no common sense."

"Fourteen," Sirius shook his head. "You think we could deage her and start again?"

"We considered it," Severus tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. "You're quiet over there, Lupin."

"You two were getting along so well, I didn't want to upset the balance."

"The mutt isn't so bad, most of the time," Severus admitted grudgingly. "I should have kicked his arse more in school."

"_More_?" Black snorted. "I think you mean _ever_."

Remus threw his hands in the air and got up. "You two kill each other. I'm going to see what's for dinner."

*S*S*

Elizabeth woke up with a sore throat.

"Do you feel alright?" Severus looked quizzically at her over his morning coffee.

"I'm fine," she lied, taking another sip of juice. "What time are we leaving, Sirius?"

"Just as soon as I finish eating," Sirius said, using his toast to soak up his egg yolk. "Anything you need from Diagon Alley, Severus?"

"No," Severus examined the front of the Daily Prophet, then back at Elizabeth. "You look a little flushed."

"I stubbed my toe," Elizabeth said, picking up her plate and carrying it to the kitchen.

"Where are you going with your breakfast?"

"I messed up my eggs," she said, scraping her plate and putting it in the sink.

Sirius finished his breakfast and looked at Remus. "Ready, Moony?"

"Yep," Remus waved his plate away with his wand. "Put your shoes on, lion."

Elizabeth went to do what she was told while Remus looked at Sirius. "You have everything?"

"Yes, mum," Sirius made a face, and Remus cuffed him on the back of the head.

Upstairs, Elizabeth rubbed her throat and suppressed a cough. She jammed shoes on her feet and went back down, just as Remus was reaching for the floo powder.

"Come on, Bright Eyes," Sirius called. "You can go between us."

"I'm better at floo travel now," she protested, but stepped into the fireplace behind Remus. "Diagon Alley," she said clearly, and was whisked out of sight.

On the other side, Remus draped his arm around her shoulders as they waited for Sirius.

"Wand first," Sirius said when they arrived.

"What happened to yours?" Elizabeth asked as they walked to the wand shop.

"Elizabeth…" Remus said quietly.

"No, Moony, it's okay," Sirius said. "They snapped it when I went to prison."

"Oh," Elizabeth frowned. "I thought it would be like Muggle prison."

"What would be?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"When you get arrested in the Muggle world, they put all the stuff you have with you in an envelope, and you get it back when you get out."

"What if you don't get out?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know."

"How do you know about what happens in Muggle prisons?" Remus questioned.

"Got arrested once for shoplifting when I was 9," Elizabeth said, reaching for the door of the shop.

"Elizabeth!" Sirius grabbed her wrist. "What did you just say?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I'm kidding. I watched films, that's all."

"What's a film?" Both men looked confused.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Wizards. I'll think about how to explain films while you get your wand."

Sirius went inside, and Elizabeth moved to follow, but Remus stayed her with his hand on her arm. "I don't want to hear you even joking about stealing, got me?"

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth grimaced.

"Good," Remus held the door open, then followed her into the shop.

Sirius, under the disapproving gaze of the shop owner, was waving wands.

"I can't be held responsible for a second wand choice," Mr. Ollivander was saying. "There's only one true wand for a wizard, and I sold you yours over two decades ago."

"I'm aware of that," Sirius said tersely. "But seeing as that one no longer exists, I'm going to have to deal with whatever I can get."

"Ah, Elizabeth Evans," Ollivander looked at her. "I trust you haven't been as irresponsible?"

"He wasn't irresponsible," Elizabeth snapped, and Remus put his hand on her shoulder in warning.

"Perhaps not." Ollivander nodded. "A broken wand is a terrible thing. Like Mr. Weasley," he looked over his glasses at her.

"That was a hand-me-down wand anyway," Elizabeth defended. "He's been careful with his new one."

"Maybe so," Ollivander seemed dead set on being upset no matter what.

Elizabeth coughed, and Remus looked at her. "Dust," Elizabeth explained.

Finally, sparks shot out of a wand, and Sirius handed over a pile of Galleons.

"Ah," he held it up when they exited the shop. "It's like having a limb back."

Elizabeth coughed again, this time a coughing fit that didn't stop for nearly thirty seconds.

"You're sick," Remus said when she recovered.

"No I'm not," Elizabeth shook her head. "I just had a tickle in my throat."

Remus frowned, and put his hand on her forehead.

"Remus! I'm not a baby!"

"Hush," he ordered. "You could fry an egg on your head," he pronounced. "You're going home."

"Remus! Come on! I'm fine," Elizabeth dissolved into another fit of coughing, and Remus looked over her at Sirius.

"Yes, you look like the pillar of health," he said sarcastically, sounding like Severus. "Sirius can robe shop on his own."

Elizabeth looked at Sirius, "You need me, don't you?"

Sirius smiled. "I need you to go home and go to bed," he said, putting his own hand on her forehead. "I promise, I'll go to the robe shop and then home. I'll save Honeydukes and the Quidditch store for when you're better."

Elizabeth pouted, but Remus put his arm around her and led her back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

*S*S*

Severus was in his lab when the bell on his lab table, charmed to ring when someone came through the floo upstairs, sounded.

Washing and drying his hands, he went up the stairs to find Remus and Elizabeth coming through the living room.

"What trouble did the Mutt get in?" Severus said suspiciously.

"None," Remus said, "He's at Madam Malkins. However," he looked at his goddaughter, "your father radar this morning was correct."

As if on cue, Elizabeth was hit with another round of coughing, this time with a few sneezes.

Severus sighed. "Why do you lie about these things, hatchling?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "I wanted to go to Diagon Alley," she said softly, her stubbornness breaking down as she started to feel worse.

Severus shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He pointed to the stairs. "Go up and get in bed."

"Can't I stay down here?" Elizabeth whined, looking toward the sofa.

"We'll see once I have a look at you," Severus said firmly. "Up you go."

Elizabeth trudged up the stairs, her limbs heavy. She thought about lying down in her clothes, but thought since she'd almost completely avoided a scolding for lying at breakfast, she didn't want to push the Potions Master.

Donning pajamas, she pulled her blankets back and slid between the sheets. She suddenly felt tired, and her nose was stuffy.

Severus came in, a tray of potions with him. "What hurts?" he asked, putting the tray down on her bedside table and pulling the blankets back and pressing the point of his wand onto her breastbone.

"It doesn't really hurt," Elizabeth said softly. "Just feel bad."

"Care to more specific?" Severus moved his wand to her head.

"My throat hurts," she confessed. "I'm kind of achy all over."

"Your throat hurt this morning, did it not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm." Severus looked at the parchment that the enchanted quill and been scribbling on. "Fever, headache, body aches, chills, chest congestion, coughing, sinus congestion." He tucked the parchment away and reached for a potion. "I'm not a doctor, but I'd say that you, my girl, have the flu."

"I thought you were supposed to sick up when you have the flu."

"That's stomach flu," Severus handed her a vial with green potion in it. "Take that."

Elizabeth drank the green mixture and made a face. "Gross."

"Quite." Severus handed her a milky white vial. "That one too."

"We once read this article in school about over-medicated children," Elizabeth examined the vial. "It was really bad for the kids."

"This is Muggle school?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"That you don't care what article I read in Muggle 3rd grade?"

"Close," Severus pointed to the vial. "I was thinking that the article has nothing to do with you taking that potion."

Elizabeth sighed and downed the mixture. "That one wasn't so bad."

"Well then perhaps you shouldn't whine so much," Severus smirked. "Lay down."

"I don't have to take the rest of them?" Elizabeth looked at the tray.

"I came armed for everything," Severus pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. "You don't need those. I'll give you another dose of what you just took in a few hours."

"Do I have to lay up here?"

"Sleep for awhile, and I'll think about it." Severus didn't miss the flash of dread across her face. "Elizabeth, your eyes are dropping shut on their own. Why are you fighting this?"

"I'm not," Elizabeth said quickly.

"For someone who lies to me frequently," Severus said, narrowing his eyes, "you are terrible at it. Have you been having nightmares?"

"Maybe," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"I haven't heard you," Severus frowned, smoothing her hair. He watched her squirm before looking at her in understanding. "You've been silencing your door." He pressed his lips together. "You aren't supposed to do that."

"It's not that big of a deal."

Severus made a frustrated noise. "If you weren't ill…" he let the threat hang in the air before shaking his head in resignation. "You'll go to sleep, and I will stay right here."

Elizabeth wondered if her father was the only one who could pull off furious, worried, and indulgent at the same time. It certainly was a strange expression.

"You don't have to," She yawned.

"I didn't have to give you life either, but I did that," Severus said, tucking the blankets tighter.

Giving up, she closed her eyes. She felt Severus' hand on her forehead as she drifted off.


	10. Visions

"You want me to take a shift?" Remus asked Severus two hours later.

Severus shook his head. "Her chest isn't clearing up."

"It will."

"She's been having nightmares."

"I haven't heard her."

"She's been silencing her door," Severus felt her forehead again. "She's still warm."

"Why has she been hiding it?" Remus crossed his arms. "She knows she's supposed to come to us if we don't come to her."

"I don't know," Severus shook his head. "Some kind of teenage rebellion? She thinks she's too old to have me hold her in the middle of the night?"

"You don't think it's because of our new house guest, do you?"

"She didn't do this when you moved in."

"She knew me. We had a relationship before I was sleeping 20 feet from her."

"I thought she and the Mutt were getting along."

"They are. But I think she is kind of amused by him."

Severus shrugged. "She doesn't need another father figure, I suppose. I was hoping that we could all take jurisdictions, though. I was planning on assigning the Mutt to watch Romeo Weasley."

"You know that they are together, right? I mean, they may be pretending that they aren't dating, but Fred is spending an awful lot of time not kissing other people."

Elizabeth stirred, and opened her eyes. "Hi," she stretched.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked, looking at her with his 'you had better tell me the truth' look.

"My chest hurts," she said, pressing on it with her hand. "But my throat feels better."

Severus nodded, and handed her the two potions she'd taken earlier. "Drink those and I'll be right back." He disappeared out the door, leaving Remus sitting beside her bed. He leaned forward to put his hand on her hot forehead.

"What to fill me in on what's been disrupting your sleep lately? Or why you were hiding it?"

Elizabeth shrugged, and gave him a petulant look. "I'm sick."

Remus didn't smile. "We don't have to talk about it now. But we will need to at some point."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Dad?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "But I will promise to attempt to temper any reaction he might have."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I don't think they're nightmares."

Remus frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"I see Voldemort," she said quietly, ignoring Remus' wince. "But it's not things I've seen. It's not even how I've seen him…" She looked at the older wizard. "I think I'm seeing him. What he's doing. Right now." She bit her lip again. "They're to… mundane… to be nightmares. It's like watching a Muggle reality show. Just watching what he's doing."

Remus chose his words carefully. "What is he doing?"

"He's angry," Elizabeth said quietly. "He's weak, but he's angry. He needs Wormtail to… do something, I didn't really understand. He is calling for his escape."

"Peter isn't going anywhere," Remus soothed. "If You Know Who needs the rat, he'll be waiting a long time."

Severus reappeared. "What did I miss?" He looked from Remus' face to his daughter's. "Someone start talking."

"Elizabeth thinks… the nightmares are more like visions." He looked at her. "Right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Or maybe not so much a vision as a live feed?"

Severus sat down in his chair. "What do you see?"

Elizabeth played with the edge of the blanket. "All I really see is a chair. But I hear his voice. He's got someone I don't recognize following his orders. And he's got this snake… Nagini? The wizard I didn't know… I think he was milking her. Can you milk a snake?"

Severus' face was tight. He nodded. "Here," he handed her the little pot he was carrying. "Rub that on your chest."

"Dad?"

Severus attempted to slow his rapidly beating heart. "I need to think about it, hatchling."

"Okay." Elizabeth had expected… screaming… or something when she informed him that she might be strangely linked to the Dark Lord. Perhaps Lupin had slipped something in his drink.

"Severus!" Sirius' voice sounded down the hall, his footsteps nearing her room. "Remus!"

"We're right here," Remus called. "What's wrong?"

Sirius arrived at the doorway, his hair disheveled. "He got out."

"Who?" Remus asked, even though he knew.

"The rat! He got out!"

"What the hell is wrong with Azkaban?" Severus stood up. "Stay here. Don't leave her alone," he started for the door. "I'm going to see Albus."

"Maybe I should—

"Stay here, Black," Severus said firmly. "Protect her."

Sirius nodded, sitting in Severus' vacated chair.

"Remus," Elizabeth looked at him. "He's not going to come here."

Remus nodded. "You can't tell where he is?"

She shook her head. Sirius looked at them strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth's been having… visions… for lack of a better word. We thought they were nightmares, but it seems… I don't know."

"Voldemort wants Peter back with him. He has a job for him."

Sirius flinched at the name. "Are you sure you're really seeing him?"

"Severus seems to think so," Remus said quietly.

"How can you tell?" Elizabeth looked at him. "He hardly said anything."

"That, my dear, was more terrified than I've ever seen your father," Remus said, nodding toward the open door.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other over the bed, locking eyes in a silent conversation Elizabeth couldn't understand.

"Do what your father said," Remus said finally, breaking the contact and gesturing to the pot of salve in her hand. "It'll help your chest."

"You shouldn't hide when you're sick," Sirius said, turning away as Elizabeth unbuttoned her pajama top.

"She hides a lot of things," Remus turned away as well. "Speaking of that, you never told me why you were silencing your door."

Elizabeth spread the mixture on her chest, feeling the minty sensation open her sinuses. She stayed quiet, taking advantage of the fact that Remus was turned away and couldn't give her his probing look.

"Elizabeth." He could, however, use his no-nonsense voice.

"I didn't want you to hear me."

"Well, that much I assumed."

Elizabeth put the lid back on the pot and put it on the table before returning her pajamas to their original state.

"Surely it wasn't to avoid disturbing us," Remus said, turning back toward her. "You know better than that."

"I…I didn't want you to wake me up."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "So, let me make sure I've got this right. You broke underage magic laws by putting a silencing charm on your door so you could stay in a nightmare longer? So we wouldn't hear you screaming and wake you?"

"I probably wasn't screaming. I wanted to see what he was doing."

"And in order to do that, you risked your mental and physical health?" Remus said tightly, his voice rising slightly.

"It wasn't hurting me," Elizabeth argued. "My scar burns a little, but other than that—

"Other than that!" Remus roared, crossing his arms over his chest. "You put yourself in a situation where we couldn't hear you and willfully put yourself in contact with the Darkest wizard in history! But other than that, you were fine!" Sarcasm leaked from his tongue.

"Moony, she's just a kid—" Sirius broke in.

"That's the point." Remus sat back down in his chair, leaned his elbows on the bed, and put his head in his hands.

"I know," Sirius said quietly. "But she's also a sick kid, so let's lay off for a minute, alright?"

Elizabeth looked at him gratefully.

Remus appeared to be calming himself before sitting up. "We'lll talk about it later," he said quietly. "How do your lungs feel?"

"They hurt," she said.

"Hopefully a few more doses of decongestant and they won't," Remus said, putting his hand on her forehead. "You're still warm. Did your dad give you a fever reducer?"

"Is it white?" Elizabeth asked, and Sirius snorted.

"Not a Potions kid?"

"I'm not good at it." Elizabeth shrugged.

Remus smirked. "Yes, it's white. He gave it to you?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"But you're still warm," Remus said. "I bet he'll give you something stronger when he gets back. I'll give it to you myself if he's not back in a couple of hours."

"Maybe I'm warm because you yelled at me, even though I'm sick," Elizabeth gave him her sad eyes.

"You're a brat," Remus shook his head and pulled her blankets back. "Come here."

Elizabeth climbed out of bed and into Remus' lap.

"I shouldn't have shouted," Remus said gently, pulling a throw off the end of the bed and wrapping it around her. "I'm sorry. But I still think the general sentiment of 'what the hell were you thinking?' was called for."

"I'm the only one who can see him, Remus. I need to keep an eye on what's going on."

"You need to be locked up in that dungeon your father is always promising," Remus shook his head.

"Don't worry, Bright Eyes," Sirius said. "If they lock you up, I'll come bust you out."

"Dad would never lock me up," Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" Severus strode into the room. "I might stick you to the bed if you can't stay in it."

"Remus told me to," Elizabeth cuddled closer to her godfather.

"I don't doubt it." Severus patted the back of her head. "You need some more sleep."

"Okay," Elizabeth said agreeably, closing her eyes as her head lay against Remus' shoulder.

"Elizabeth," Severus started.

"It's okay," Remus said quietly. He held her, watching as several minutes went by, until her breath evened out and she slipped into sleep. "There," he said softly, tucking her into bed again.

"Isn't she too small for almost 14?" Sirius asked as Severus beckoned them out of the room.

"That's what years of being starved by Muggles will do to you," Severus said tersely. "Not that the fact that I can pick her up hasn't come in handy."

Severus led them into his study. "Albus has reason to believe that Peter is reuniting with the Dark Lord, and after talking to Elizabeth, I think he's right."

"You might want to tell her that you believe her, Sev," Remus said, sitting on the sofa along the study wall.

"I wish I didn't have to believe her," Severus sat behind his desk. "But there's no way that the pet snake is a dream. She might be able to invent the snake, but the name… there's no way for her to know that." He sighed. "He's rising."

"How does Dumbledore know for sure?" Sirius was still standing, pacing a little in front of the door.

"He doesn't," Severus said quietly. "I do." He rolled back his left shirtsleeve, exposing his forearm. The Mark that had been almost invisible for years had taken on a sort of grey quality.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius stepped forward. "How dare—

"Easy, Padfoot," Remus was on his feet, holding Sirius' arm. "You don't know the whole story."

"What story?" Sirius raged. "That sadistic murderer killed Lily and James! He tried to kill Elizabeth! And you were with him?"

"Sirius—" Remus started, only to be cut off by Severus.

"Let him yell, Remus. It's no more than I deserve." The Potions Master rolled his sleeve back down.

"I always knew you were Dark, Snape, but I guess I didn't know how low you were willing to go!"

"He didn't know that Lily wasn't really with James, Sirius. He was upset." Remus tried to calm his friend.

Sirius glared at Severus. "He knew he loved her! He knew he was supporting a mad man that wanted to kill a child!"

"Yes," Severus said quietly, letting the animagus run out his anger.

"Slytherin," Sirius spat the name of the House like it was a curse word, then left the study with a whirl of his new robes.

"That went well," Severus said dryly.

"He'll get over it," Remus said, sitting down. "You know how he is. I didn't take it very well either, to be honest. If you were speaking to me at the time, I would have come over and beat the hell out of you."

"Would have been better than what I was going through at the time," Severus shrugged. "The Dark Lord is free with his _crucio_."

"I might have used that myself," Remus sighed.

*S*S*

Sirius was angry. Of course he knew that Severus was no more responsible for Lily's death than he was himself. Which put them both in the negligent category, Sirius supposed.

He couldn't go storming around Spinner's End, too many Muggles. So he settled for stomping up the stairs and slamming things around in his room for a while.

"Sirius?" Elizabeth stood at the door of his room, looking concerned.

Sirius closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself. "It's okay, Bright Eyes. Go back to bed."

"I'm tired of resting."

"Elizabeth," Sirius rubbed his forehead. "_Go back to bed_."

Elizabeth flinched at his sharp tone, and left, but instead of returning to her room, she went downstairs.

"Why is Sirius stomping around upstairs?" She leaned against the doorframe of Severus' office.

"None of your concern," Severus said. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"None of your concern," Elizabeth sassed, crossing her arms.

Severus frowned. "Come here."

"I'm going back to bed," Elizabeth turned to go.

"Elizabeth Rose Evans." Severus' voice cracked across the room. "Come here."

Elizabeth huffed, but she went over to him anyway, finding herself leaning against his knees. He brushed her bangs out of the way and felt her head.

"You're still warm," he said, pressing his wand to the middle of her chest. "And still congested." He sighed and fussed with her hair. "You get sick like this to spite me, don't you?"

Elizabeth made a face.

"Come along," Severus stood and steered her out of the room with his hands on her shoulders. "Another round of potions for you, monster."

He propelled her into the living room, summoning her pillow and blanket from her room. "Lie down," he pointed to the sofa.

"I'm bored."

"Well aren't you lucky?" Severus tucked the blankets around her. "I have a plan to help you with that."

"What?"

"Starting next week, you're going to be starting your summer homework."

"Dad!"

"Two hours after breakfast every morning until it's finished. If you're bored now, I can always bring your History of Magic text to entertain you."

"You're mean to me."

"That I am," Severus smirked. "Now I'm going to go get a couple of potions to torture you with. Stay there." He strode back to the study where Remus was still sitting. "We need to relocate," he said, opening the medicine cabinet and extracting the two vials. "I don't think she'll stay put unless one of us is out there."

"You want her to be in on this conversation?" Remus stood up.

"I think we've established that hiding information from that child just makes everything worse," Severus sighed. "Do you think I could get my hands on a time turner? Go back to when she was five and it was easier to protect her?"

"Well, apparently Albus is handing them out willy-nilly," Remus shrugged. "Can you imagine giving a time turner to a 13-year-old?"

"I think it was Minerva," Severus closed the cabinet. "But you're right. No matter how bright that girl is… and overloading her on classes that way, it's almost criminal. She fell asleep more than once during her lab time. I had to send her to bed twice."

Severus frowned at the memory.

"_Miss Granger, what do you think you're doing?" _

_Snape's sharp voice woke the sleeping girl, her head popping up from the lab table as if on a spring._

"_I'm sorry, Professor."_

_Severus frowned and closed the door of the store room before coming over to her. "Do you not feel well?"_

"_I'm fine, sir. I swear. I'll get back to work."_

"_You aren't in detention, Miss Granger. Your time here isn't mandatory. If you are lacking adequate sleep—_

"_I'm not!"_

_Severus raised an eyebrow at her interruption. "There is certainly something wrong with you," he said, his voice low, "if you've forgotten yourself to the extent that you would raise your voice to me."_

_Hermione deflated a bit. "I'm sorry, sir."_

_Severus waved his wand and vanished the pile of ingredients she had been chopping. "I'm sure you are. Nevertheless, if you are so tired that you are falling asleep in the lab, then we are clearly finished for the evening."_

_Hermione looked distressed. "Please, Professor, it will never happen again, I swear it won't—_

"_Miss Granger," Severus prodded her off the stool and toward his office door, "I merely suggested that we finish for today. Not that you'd never brew again," he closed the door after them and gestured to one of the chairs before his desk. "Sit, and explain to me why, in addition to being dangerously exhausted, and not for the first time, you also seem to have lost all sense of manners and perspective."_

That was when the time-turner story had poured out of the Gryffindor, and Severus had needed to bite his tongue to avoid cursing Minerva in front of one of her students. He sent her bed, making it clear that she was not to attempt any such schedule during her third year, if she wanted to remain in her apprenticeship to him.

"Teenage idiocy," he muttered under his breath, just thinking of it, before locking the cabinet and heading into the living room and administer the potions.

"I think you make these taste bad on purpose." Elizabeth scowled.

"Yes, because it addition to spending my life dealing with the delicate science that is potion making, I dedicate part of my day to making the potions taste as bad as possible."

"So you admit it," Elizabeth drank the vials quickly and handed them back to Severus.

"You must be feeling better if you're being so cheeky," Severus vanished the vials.

"Are you going to tell me what Sirius is mad about?"

"I think you'll find that the mutt needs very little provocation to throw a temper tantrum," Severus said quietly.

"Dad."

"Sirius didn't know that your Dad was a spy for Dumbledore," Remus said. "He found out today."

"And he was mad about that?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in a very Severus-like expression.

"He did not find out I was a spy, so much as he found out that I was a Death Eater."

"And he didn't let you explain?"

Remus snorted. "I'm sorry, do you remember what _you_ did when you found out he was a Death Eater? Did you hang around for the explanation?"

Severus sat in his armchair. "Actually, his reaction was very similar to yours. However, since you were 11 at the time, yours made more sense."

"You should talk to him. You talked to me."

"Ah, so what we need to do," Severus said, leaning back in his chair, "Is devise a scenario in which Remus threatens him with dire consequences unless he talks to me, and then I end up holding him on my lap while he cries. An excellent plan."

Elizabeth blushed. "I was a kid."

"You are still a kid," Severus smirked. "And you can cry on my lap anytime you need to, hatchling. But I think my tact with your mutt of a godfather will have to be a bit different."

Elizabeth yawned.

"Go back to sleep," Severus said quietly, reaching over to smooth her hair.

"I've been sleeping all day."

"And your body needs more," Severus said firmly. "Being sick takes your energy away."

"I'm not tired."

"Would you like to tell your father the real reason why you were silencing your door?" Remus asked.

"Goodnight," Elizabeth shut her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head.

"There's a _real_ reason?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Your daughter didn't want us to hear sounds of distress from her room, because she didn't want us to wake her up."

Elizabeth peeked out from under the blanket, then ducked back under when she saw the look Severus was giving her.

"She didn't want us to wake her up, even if she was screaming because her scar was burning, because she was keeping an eye on You Know Who." Remus glared at the blanket.

"You already yelled at me," Elizabeth's voice came through the cotton.

"And now I'm passing the information on so that your father can yell," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"He won't yell at me while I'm sick."

The room was silent. Elizabeth stared at the fibers of the blanket for a while before succumbing to her own curiosity and peeking back over the edge.

Severus was sitting quietly, looking at her with steady dark eyes. She gulped. "I would have told you if it got bad."

"And just what is the definition of 'bad'?" Severus said softly.

"I wasn't sure if I was seeing anything useful, and I wanted to see more."

"Did it every occur to you," Severus began, his voice still low, "that if you can see the Dark Lord that he might be able to see you?"

"No, sir."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to save my lecture until you're in better health. It will give me time to craft exactly how irresponsible this was. I'm going to have to come up with additional synonyms so that I don't have to say dangerous, idiotic, irresponsible and disappointed over and over again. And that's not even mentioning the underage magic," he glared. "You're lucky you live in a wizarding household, or I would have had a Ministry letter on my desk right now."

"That doesn't sound like saving the lecture," Sirius came into the room and sat on the sofa, pulling Elizabeth's feet into his lap. "I'm sorry I snapped, Bright Eyes."

"It's okay."

"I've been sitting in the kitchen," Sirius said quietly. "And while I agree that I'd like to skip the crying on your lap thing, I suppose I need to hear the rest of the story."

"I found them asleep in his armchair," Remus said, chuckling.

"See? You love me," Elizabeth looked at Severus' still stern face.

"My irritation at your choices have nothing to do with loving you," he said firmly. "And I believe the mutt meant the rest of the Death Eater story."

Elizabeth yawned and snuggled down into the sofa. "I've heard this story, so I'm going to sleep."

"We'll be right here," Severus said, resting his elbows on his knees. "And when you wake up, that fever had better be gone, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth grinned and closed her eyes.


	11. Not a Baby

"So, You Know Who needs Wormtail for… something." Sirius said, looking at Remus. "And we have to assume that now that the traitor has escaped from what is apparently the worst guarded prison ever… he's going back to his master."

"The only problem with that theory is that, if I remember correctly, Pettigrew was a scared little wuss when we were in school, and his performance at his trial proved he didn't grow out of it." Severus swirled the whiskey in his glass. "He has to know that Azkaban is a safer place to be than in the Dark Lord's presence."

"Perhaps he feels that he has some kind of power in this position in the inner circle," Albus said, leaning back.

Remus shook his head. "Why did he hide as a rat for the last 12 years if he thought he had power?"

"Because the source of his power was gone," Severus said. "It's an illusion, of course. The Dark Lord trusts no one. But he gives the illusion of trust in order to keep people loyal to him. His easiest targets are those who are so painfully awkward, like Pettigrew, or those who have heavy delusions that some day they can replace him, like Lucius."

"So he's going back," Sirius said. "According to Elizabeth, You Know Who has regained some kind of consciousness, if not a corporeal state. How is he doing that?"

"Unicorn blood and snake venom," Severus stared hard into his glass.

"How do you know things like that?" Sirius looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I know things I wish I didn't," Severus said softly. "I didn't think of it until Elizabeth mentioned 'milking' the snake, but that explains the dead unicorns in the Forest."

"Are you sure that we can hear her?" Remus looked toward the stairs.

"I took her wand," Severus said. "And I have a monitoring charm on the room. If she makes a sound, we'll hear."

"So what do we do about it?" Sirius asked.

"The question really is this," Albus said thoughtfully, "would stopping Peter from returning to Voldemort stop whatever has already been put in motion? Does he really need Peter, or does he simply want someone who is so easily manipulated?"

"I suppose that is the question," Remus said, finishing his own glass.

"If he knows where he's going, he could already be there," Sirius said. "We can assume that he snuck out as a rat. Then, he's only need to get somewhere private to apparate."

"Can rats swim?" Severus asked.

"Better than Peter," Remus chuckled a little. "Which we found out when we threw him in the lake one year."

"It's good to hear that I wasn't the sole focus of your torture," Severus considered another glass. "Perhaps the situation warrants careful monitoring rather than rash action."

"As soon as we know where to go, Remus and I will suit up," Sirius said. "I've got a bit of a score to settle with a certain murderous wizard."

"Calm your testosterone, Black," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "When we know where to go, we'll bring an army."

*S*S*

"I've come to discharge the patient," Severus said two days later. "And it's a good thing, because one more day of that chest congestion and I was taking you to St. Mungo's."

"I feel better."

"I believe that this time," Severus smirked. "Of course, you've lied to me about fifty times over the past few days, so maybe you should stay here for another day just to be safe."

"Dad!"

"No?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. It's time for breakfast, then. Sirius is cooking."

"Is that safe?" Elizabeth got out of bed and rummaged in her wardrobe for clothes.

"He can make eggs," Severus went to her desk. "I'll take your homework down so you can get started after we eat."

"Dad!"

"Would you rather discuss the use of underage magic in deceiving me about your safety?" Severus frowned.

"No," Elizabeth tossed clothes on her bed.

"Then get dressed, make your bed, and I'll see you downstairs."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth sighed.

Nodding once, Severus left the room, going downstairs.

"Severus!" Sirius called from the kitchen. "When did you get a cat?"

Severus went into the kitchen to find Casper, all his hair bristled, eyeing Sirius from one corner.

"He's not mine," Severus said, sitting at the table. "Albus gave him to Elizabeth in a failed attempt to win her affections. Although the cluster of coconut seems to enjoy lying on my bed more than being with his mistress."

"Well he certainly doesn't like me."

"You smell like a dog," Severus said helpfully.

"Don't be mean, Dad," Elizabeth came in, dressed in jeans and a Gryffindor tshirt. She looked at the puffed up cat. "What's wrong with Casper?"

"He's mental," Sirius shrugged. "Wash your hands and sit down."

"Did I just hear Sirius say something responsible?" Remus came into the kitchen, stretching.

"The world is, indeed, coming to an end," Severus said, picking up the Daily Prophet. "If I were Azkaban, I wouldn't report breaks anymore." He examined the lead article. "All it does is spawn an endless string of 'haven't caught him yet' articles."

"Well, at least there is food," Sirius floated breakfast over to the table. "Eat, everyone." He looked at Elizabeth. "I thought we'd go to Diagon Alley this morning. I believe I promised you a trip to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"She has homework," Severus said, taking a bite of toast.

"Dad, there's weeks and weeks before school starts!"

"And you'll be finished with your work long before that," Severus said firmly. "You can go one afternoon next week."

"Why can't we go after lunch today?"

Severus looked at his daughter. "Don't ask ridiculous questions you already know the answer to. Eat your breakfast."

"I'm not doing the Potions essay," she scowled into her eggs.

"Ever?" Severus asked passively, turning the page.

Elizabeth glared. "Not this morning."

"That's fine. You can to the Defense work."

"What are we learning next year, Moony?" Elizabeth eyed her milk glass.

"What ever your new Defense professor puts on his syllabus," Remus poured coffee.

"New Defense professor?" Elizabeth looked up. "You're leaving? But you were brilliant!"

"I appreciate that, Sevling, but your grandfather has asked me to use my skills in another way next year."

"What are you going to be doing?" Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Keeping an eye on the Pettigrew situation," Remus said, careful not to mention anything Order related. "Hey," he looked at her. "I'll be around, don't worry."

Elizabeth shrugged and poked at her eggs.

"Elizabeth?" Remus stood and went around the table, crouching by her chair. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth slid the eggs around.

"Stop playing with your food and look at me," Remus captured her wrists. "I thought you'd be delighted to have one less pair of eyes tracking you."

"I just…" she looked at her lap. "You weren't going to try to kill me."

"Neither will your new teacher, I promise." Remus soothed.

"Who's it going to be?" Sirius asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Alastor," Remus said.

"Moody?" Severus put the paper down. "Isn't he a bit over qualified?"

"Aren't you?" Remus asked, before turning back to Elizabeth. "Alastor Moody is a long time associate of ours. He's an auror who fought with us in the war. He's an excellent person to have in the building during a time like this."

Severus still looked perplexed. "It's one thing to have an auror in that position… but Moody? What's going on that he needs the best Dark Wizard catcher in history?"

"Severus? We're reassuring your daughter here." Remus looked pointedly at his friend.

Severus turned his attention to Elizabeth. "He's the best, hatchling, don't worry. I won't have to worry about your Defense class this year."

Remus stood, dropping a kiss on his goddaughter's head. "Don't worry, cub."

"May I be excused?"

Severus frowned at her half-full plate, but nodded. "Your books are on my desk."

Elizabeth disappeared into the study, and Severus turned to Remus. "She wouldn't be that upset if _I _was leaving Hogwarts."

"Jealous, Snape?" Sirius grinned, refilling his plate.

"No," Severus finished his coffee. "That's not it at all."

"Sev…" Remus started, but Severus waved him off.

"Don't worry about it." He got up. "I'm going to work for awhile… try not to break anything, mutt." Severus swept from the room, opening the door of the study and closing it after him.

He was surprised to see Elizabeth sitting on the sofa reading her Potions text. "I thought you were going to put that off as long as possible."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Seems silly to do Defense work if no one is going to collect it."

"I'm sure Moody will collect what Remus assigned," Severus sat beside her, surprised again when she leaned her head on his shoulder. "To what do I owe the spontaneous affection?"

"I'm almost 14," she said letting the book fall into her lap.

"Yes, you are," Severus affirmed.

"So maybe it's stupid… you're still going to be there next year, right?"

"Yes," Severus took the book and put it beside him on the cushion.

"I'm not a baby," Elizabeth asserted. "But… I'm glad you're there. I'd miss you."

"I'd miss you too, hatchling," Severus put his arm around her, pulling her securely to his side, and kissing her head. She sighed, and he looked down at her. "What?"

"I'm not a baby."

"That's the second time in as many seconds you've reminded me of that."

"I should be able to go to school and not be homesick," she shrugged. "I should be able to spend all my nights in my dorm, not down in the dungeons with you."

Severus was a quiet for a moment. "I'll tell you something," he said softly, "but you'd better not repeat it to anyone, especially your mutt of a godfather, understand?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"When I came to Hogwarts, I wasn't homesick. I was so glad to be out of the house where my parents were always fighting, my father was always angry, and my mother was always upset about something. I felt the way I imagine you would have felt if you'd come to school from Petunia's house."

Elizabeth made a face. "I would have been sick to go _back_ to that house."

"Quite so. However, after my mother died and your grandmother adopted me, I had… a bit of a rough time."

Elizabeth put one arm around his waist, listening.

"I quickly adjusted to having someone care about me. Not that I didn't outwardly fight it, mind you, but I internally reveled in the attention. Eileen had always worked too much, and I don't know that she ever really wanted children, so the idea that Minerva wanted me was intoxicating." He squeezed her shoulders. "The problem with that was after one summer of being mothered, staying in my dormitory when school started was difficult. I spent quite a bit of time in your grandmother's quarters. Then, I had the feeling that I was too old to want to stay with my mother, so I spent a miserable week having as little contact with her as possible. I was sure that it was a bad thing to be so dependent, and I didn't want to be weak."

Severus closed his eyes a moment. That time in his life… Lily was alive, and there was hardly anything to worry about…

"After a week, Minerva being Minerva stuck me to a chair after Transfiguration and forced a conversation out of my teenage mouth. I said many of the same things as you said when I came in here today. So I'll tell you what she told me."

Severus ducked his head a little to look at her. "If you had had someone to hold you and baby you when you were a child, you might not need it so much now. But making up for your childhood now is nothing to be ashamed of, nor is it something I mind doing. Being your father is not a short-term commitment. We missed some time, and if you are having childlike tendencies, it may be best to just embrace them." He kissed her forehead. "I'd rather you didn't grow up at all, but biology is going to thwart that plan." He squeezed her again. "Don't worry. You don't see me spending my nights on your grandmother's couch, do you?'

Elizabeth giggled. "No."

"And while you aren't worrying, I'd like you to stop trying to assert your adultness in ways that involve underage magic and connecting with Dark Lords." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think he knows I can see him?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure how long I'm willing to wait to find out. Whenever it happens, I want to know about it. Hide this, or anything like it, again, and you'll think that there is a cauldron scrub brush attached to your hand."

"I thought you were going to yell."

"I was also under that impression," Severus ran his hand through his hair. "However, my desire to shout seems to have left me for the time being. So it will suffice to remind you that you have three people in this house who love you, and that it is not a crime to depend on us. It does not make you weak; it makes you a member of a team. I've agreed to let you work with me in situations like these, no matter my personal reservations, but part of that deal was that you share all information. That part of the agreement still stands."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, finish your Potions reading, and if you can pass the quiz I'll give you before lunch, you can go drool over Quidditch supplies with Black for the afternoon."

"Thanks!" Elizabeth reached over him, grabbing the book, and opened it while Severus got up and went to his desk.

Severus watched her read, wishing that they hadn't lost that time. He's often been tempted to go into her mind and see those years. But he was almost afraid of what he'd find there. What he wanted was to see a happy dark-haired child at the zoo or something… but he was sure that's not what he'd see.

"Dad?" Elizabeth was looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You're looking at me weird."

Severus blinked. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The time we lost. I wish I had pictures, at least."

Elizabeth snorted. "Aunt Petunia was camera happy, but only for Dudley. But Mrs. Figg has pictures."

"Arabella?" Severus looked quizzical. "Arabella Figg?"

Elizabeth nodded. "She used to babysit for me when the Dursleys went on vacation or whatever. Her house smelled like cabbage and she had too many cats, but she was nice. How do you know her?"

"She's a squib," Severus said, pulling parchment out of his desk. "Albus must have enlisted her help in monitoring the situation."

"How come she didn't tell me?" Elizabeth looked indignant.

"Would it have mattered?" Severus shrugged. "You would still be living in that house."

"Yeah, but I would have known that I wasn't crazy," Elizabeth muttered.

"I'm sure she was following Albus' orders."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess I can't complain. She fed me."

"And for that, I will be eternally grateful." Severus said. "In fact, I intend to write her now to thank her for that."

*S*S*

Arabella Figg did not disappoint. Two days later, Severus' owl arrived with a package.

The makeshift family was sitting down for lunch when it arrived. Severus started to untie the twine when Elizabeth broke in.

"No mail at the table, Dad."

He smirked. "I'm exempt from all my own rules. Afraid of what might be in here?"

"What is it?" Sirius finished a half sandwich in three bites.

"Arabella Figg sent some pictures," Severus said, finishing the untying.

"Arabella?" Remus looked confused.

"She used to babysit for the Dursleys," Severus supplied, pulling the paper back.

"Well, just for me," Elizabeth corrected.

"Dear Severus," the Potions Master read the letter aloud. "Every father should have pictures of his daughter as a child, if only for embarrassing conversations with boyfriends. Enjoy!" He smirked. "Shall we save these for after lunch, or can we all multitask?"

"I'm an excellent multitasker," Remus grinned.

"Me too," Sirius downed another half sandwich.

"I thought so," Severus pulled out the stack of photos. "Well, let's see. Elizabeth, you'll have to narrate, because Arabella didn't write much on the backs of these." He held up the first one. "Elizabeth, 1982." The photo showed a green-eyed toddler, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Softie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, then looked embarrassed. She looked around the table before mumbling her explanation. "Mrs. Figg gave me that blanket. I used it at her house. I named it softie because it was… soft."

"Sounds reasonable to me." Severus flipped to the next picture. "Elizabeth, 1985, Dudley's Birthday Party".

"I wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to keep me upstairs. But she brought me down, and Aunt Petunia couldn't explain to Dudley's friends' parents why I couldn't be at the party, so I got to stay."

Severus looked at the picture. "Who is that woman with the cane?"

"Aunt Marge. The yappy little dog is Ripper."

The Elizabeth in the picture was neatly eating a small piece of cake while Dudley stuffed a large piece into his mouth with one hand. Severus was suddenly glad that Muggle photos didn't move… watching that boy eat might make him ill.

"That's a charmer of a cousin you've got there," Sirius chuckled.

"Elizabeth, 1988." Severus frowned. "You'd been crying."

Elizabeth looked at the picture and grinned. "Yeah, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were so mad that day, I ran to her house."

"Why were they mad?"

"I turned my teacher's wig blue." Elizabeth smiled. "I didn't know how I did it, but they were always so touchy about anything 'freaky'. I was crying because they yelled at me, but Mrs. Figg gave me cookies and let me stay the night. She took that picture, and I never knew why…"

"She was recording your accidental magic," Remus took a drink.

Severus continued through the photos until they reached the last one. The Elizabeth he knew from finding her at the Dursleys looked out of the photo at him.

"Elizabeth, 1990." Severus read. "Why are you in a tree in the middle of the night?"

"You see Ripper?" Elizabeth pointed to the bottom of the photo. "Aunt Marge was there, and I stepped on Ripper's tail accidentally. The dog chased me up the tree, and I stayed there until Mrs. Figg found me after midnight."

"And she decided to take a picture?" Sirius questioned.

"She loved her camera," Elizabeth shrugged. "That was right before Dad came to get me."

"I think my favorite one is you standing beside the snowman." Remus flipped through the photos.

"I vote for the one where she's trying to pull the bag of rocks," Sirius grinned.

"It was 100 day," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It was first grade, and we were supposed to bring in 100 of something. I thought rocks would be a good idea, but I couldn't carry it."

"What did you end up bringing?" Severus asked.

"Mrs. Figg had all these crazy beaded necklaces. She let me take them apart so I could take 100 beads." She smirked. "Dudley brought 100 doughnuts."

"And ate them all, from the looks of him," Sirius rolled his eyes.

Severus gathered the photos up and carefully put them back in the paper. "We'll get frames," he said.

Elizabeth finished her sandwich. "Now that 'embarrassing hour' is over, can I go flying, please?"

"Stay within the wards," Severus said automatically, as if he hadn't said it every time she'd asked the question for years. "Take the mutt with you."

Sirius grinned. "I bet my Firebolt can beat your Firebolt."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "There's no chance of that," she said, offhandedly, "But if you insist on embarrassing yourself, who am I to stop you?"

Sirius looked at Severus. "Just exactly alike, aren't you?"

Severus looked at the picture on the top of the pile. "Maybe."

*S*S*

That night, Severus was roughly shaken awake well after midnight.

"Elizabeth?" He sat up, his wand drawn. "What is it?"

"He's back," Elizabeth said quietly. "Peter Pettigrew is back with Voldemort."


	12. Issues

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, mulling over his options. Severus' arrival in the middle of the night had been startling, but not entirely unexpected. The rise of the Dark Lord was upon them, and Albus' sleep had been troubled for some time.

His plans were going the way of all well laid plans… not the way they were supposed to. Sirius' acquittal was just the latest in a long line of things that were ruining the careful organization of events. Albus had wanted a wounded hero. There is a reason that, in Muggle superhero movies, the hero doesn't have a loving family. He doesn't have someone that notices that he is fighting crime in the middle of the night. They have childhood trauma that makes them loners.

Those men were making his heroine into a loved, watched, secure girl. Damn them.

"It is not my daughter's job to monitor this situation," Severus had said when Albus suggested that they watch Voldemort through Elizabeth's "dreams".

_It's her destiny_, Albus thought sharply, but knew better than to say that to Severus. "We all must make sacrifices, my boy."

"Not my child," Severus said firmly. "Figure this out, but you do it without her, understand?"

"We can't do it without her!" Albus snapped.

Severus glared, "If the next words out of your mouth are about the damn prophecy, I'm taking Elizabeth and moving to the States."

"We all have responsibilities," Dumbledore said quietly. "We can't run from them, and you shouldn't teach your daughter to do so."

"It. Isn't. Her. Responsibility." Severus said slowly, enunciating each word before storming to the floo and going through, leaving Albus sitting alone.

*S*S*

When Severus arrived home, Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, her feet on the table, staring out the window into the back garden.

"I thought I sent you back to bed," Severus said quietly, sitting beside her and nudging her feet gently off the table.

Elizabeth didn't answer, just leaned against his side as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Severus drummed his fingers against her leg. "Do you want to try the Peaceful Sleep?"

She shook her head. "I think he'll leave me alone," she said softly. "He has what he wants for now."

"I'm not sure it's a conscious decision on his part," Severus said looking down at the top of her head.

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"He was unavailable," Severus lied smoothly. "Remus and I will talk in a few hours."

"And Sirius?"

Severus grimaced. "The mutt as well, yes."

"You two are going to get along, right?"

"Haven't we been doing so?" Severus sighed. "Don't worry. My hatred for the mutt is mostly out of principle than any actual ill feeling. While my ability to hold a grudge is strong, you are more important to me."

"You've been being good," Elizabeth teased, elbowing him a little. "I was just asking."

"What would you know about being good?" Severus growled, glad that she seemed to be coming out of the silence.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth reached for the pocket watch Severus kept in his waistcoat pocket.

Severus picked the watched out of his pocket with his long fingers before she could get to it. "It's half past two," he said after flicking it open.

"How come you don't wear a wrist watch?" Elizabeth asked, playing with the chain on the watch.

"Loose items around your wrists could cause Potions disasters," Severus closed the watch.

"Can you even buy pocket watches anymore?"

"Not commonly," Severus said quietly.

"So… where did you get yours?"

"Are you sure you don't want to try the potion?"

"Yes," Elizabeth looked up at him curiously. "Where did you get yours?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Dumbledore?"

"No," Severus said quietly, staring out the window.

"I thought you and your real dad didn't get on."

"That doesn't make him unrelated to me," he tapped his hand against her leg again. "And he wasn't always… the way he was."

"What happened?"

Severus sighed. "Time. Money. Problems that change a man."

"Every man?" She looked up at him.

Severus frowned. "You're full of questions tonight."

"I'm just asking."

Severus softened, pulling her up onto his lap. "Some things are better left alone," he said gently, holding her head against his chest.

"Sorry."

"No," he shook his head. "It's alright. When you're older, and it isn't the middle of the night, we'll talk. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "We should really get you back to bed."

Elizabeth didn't respond, but without warning, Severus felt one sleeve of his robe being pulled back.

"Elizabeth?" He looked down at his arm, where Elizabeth was tracing the Dark Mark with one finger. "No!" he said sharply, pulling his arm away and rolling down his sleeve. "I don't ever want you to touch it."

"You'll have to go back," she said softly. "He'll bring you back, and he'll kill you. He knows you're a spy from when we fought him first year. He'll kill you. Or torture you and then kill you. All because of me—

"Silence," Severus snapped, tapping her leg none-to-gently. "You underestimate me, my child, if you think that I am so easily lured. It does us no good to dwell on hypothetical situations. Now," he stood up, setting her on her feet. "Back to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Too bad," Severus propelled her up the stairs with a hand on her back, guiding her into her room and into bed. He tucked her in and settled in the armchair near the bed.

"You're staying?"

"Peaceful Sleep Potion or me sleeping in this chair," Severus said firmly. "The choice is yours."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but settled into her pillow. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Rosie."

*S*S*

"Ireland is going to crush Bulgaria," Elizabeth said emphatically over breakfast a few hours later. "I can't believe they don't televise Quidditch games."

"Tele-what?" Sirius looked up from his eggs.

"Elizabeth explained television to you, remember?" Remus poured himself another cup of coffee.

"I didn't really get it," Sirius made a face. "Why would you watch something on a box if you could just apparate there?"

"That's the point!" Elizabeth groaned. "If you don't have tickets, you can't go see the game!"

"Why would you want to see a game without being in the crowd?" Sirius still seemed confused. "It's not fun to watch alone."

"Muggles have sports parties at their houses and watch games on the telly."

"Seems sad, somehow," Sirius said. "The telly is that thing in the living room, right?"

Elizabeth grimaced, "Yeah, but I don't think anyone watches but me."

"Occasionally I watch the Muggle evening news," Severus said, finishing his toast. "When you were a baby, I watched many late night reruns of Muggle situation comedies and programs designed to sell something… I believe they are called infomercials."

"Why?"

"Why?" Severus looked at her incredulously. "Because you didn't like to sleep at night, that's why."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what babies do," Severus tapped her milk glass meaningfully. "Although sometimes I think that you were just gearing up for your future of keeping me up nights."

"Did you have trouble last night?" Remus looked at Elizabeth. "I didn't hear you."

Elizabeth looked at Severus, who sighed. "Elizabeth go work on your homework."

"You're kicking me out?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You know everything we're about to discuss, and you have studying to complete." He pointed to the study door. "Go. I'll be in to check on you in a little while."

"I hate homework," Elizabeth made a face and pushed back her chair.

"Do it so we can fly later," Sirius snagged more toast.

"She'll do it because I told her to do so," Severus scowled.

Elizabeth returned the scowl, but left the room, muttering about being fourteen as she shut the door behind her.

Remus looked at Severus, then back at his eggs.

"What?" the Potions Master asked.

"Nothing," Remus said, raising an eyebrow at his breakfast.

"_What?_" Severus asked again.

"I thought we'd decided that hiding things from her is useless."

"Someone has to enforce the study rules," Severus said firmly.

"Whatever you say," Remus shrugged. "What happened last night?"

Severus pressed his lips together briefly. "The rat made it home."

Remus' eyes narrowed, but he was distracted from responding by the cascade of breakfast dishes that Sirius upset when he jumped to his feet.

"Padfoot!" Remus shouted, trying to right everything that had gone flying and calm his friend at the same time.

But Sirius was beyond calming. "Damn it, Snape! You should have let us go after him! You should have gotten the Order together—

"Sirius!" Remus tried again, putting his hand on the other man's arm.

"Careful monitoring!" Sirius shouted, slamming his hand down on the table. "Monitoring!"

"Dad?" Elizabeth was back, looking at Sirius, her eyes open wide.

"It's alright, Elizabeth. Go back to the study, please. Start on your Potions essay."

Elizabeth looked warily at Sirius, who was standing, shoulders heaving with panting breaths, beside his overturned chair.

"Elizabeth," Remus pulled her attention to him. "Go."

When she was gone, Severus looked at Remus. "That's why I sent her away."

"I stand corrected," Remus smacked Sirius on the back of the head. "Idiot. We have a child in the house, you know."

Sirius glared, still shaking, but managed to stay quiet.

"Why don't you take him into the living room," Severus said quietly, nodding to Remus. "I'm going to check on Elizabeth, and then we can start strategizing."

He swept out of the room and opened the door of his study, hiding a smile at the sight of his diminutive dark-haired child sitting behind his desk. "Why, Severus Snape, you look different than the last time I saw you," he drawled.

"You shouldn't have told him."

Severus sighed. "Black is a big boy," he came around the desk and leaned against the side of his chair. She started to get up, but he waved her back down. "Stay, I don't need to sit." He put his hand on her head and looked down at the parchment she was working on. "Your handwriting is still abominable," he shook his head. "I thought we talked about focusing on penmanship."

"Well, if we used pens like normal people, I wouldn't have to worry about it," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"To whom are you referring?" Severus mock-growled. "Are you saying that I am abnormal?"

"Maybe," Elizabeth grinned cheekily.

"Brat," Severus ruffled her hair. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Elizabeth amended, with only a brief eye roll.

"About your birthday," Severus leaned on the edge of his desk, looking down at her. "I know we have made a habit of having a party here. However," he pressed his lips together briefly, "I'm sorry, Rosie, but I think it's too dangerous to have a lot of people here this year. One vial of Polyjuice Potion and Mr. Weasley is really a Death Eater."

Elizabeth frowned a little, and shrugged. "I guess."

"I am attempting to set up an alternative," Severus went on. "But I am not sure… We'll try to make it festive, alright?"

"It's okay, Dad," Elizabeth shrugged again. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You're a bad liar," Severus sighed. "Where in the world did you get that from?"

"You," Elizabeth shoved her parchment into her Potions book. "Can I finish this tomorrow?"

"I am an excellent liar," Severus frowned, the irony not lost on him that he was looking for validation for an unethical talent.

"Not to me," Elizabeth tapped the book. "Can I go?"

Severus sighed. "I suppose. But I want you inside unless you take one of us with you."

Elizabeth made a face. "Sirius doesn't sound like he's in the mood for flying."

"I'm going to see if Remus has calmed him down at all. I want you to stay out of the living room until I make sure that he isn't maiming people."

"Why was he yelling at you?"

Severus rubbed his temple. "Your mutt-father has a habit of lashing out at whoever is closest at the time when he's angry. Which is why you should stay away from him when he's upset."

"Like when he found out you were a Death Eater and he snapped at me?"

Severus nodded. "The fact that he merely snapped at you is a testament that he loves you. I imagine that if you hadn't come into the room earlier, I might be sporting a rather unattractive bruise on my face."

"Maybe I should come with you then," Elizabeth said, opening the study door.

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it and shook his head. "Alright, little Slytherin, let's go." He rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her to his side as they walked into the living room.

"Is it safe in here?" Elizabeth asked as Severus settled into his armchair, holding her hands up in a mock-defensive position.

"Don't be cheeky," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Elizabeth said affably, crawling into the chair beside her father.

"I don't remember inviting you," Severus scowled, but wrapped his arm around her, tucking her tightly to his side.

Elizabeth looked warily at Sirius, who was clearly sitting on the sofa with the help of a sticking charm. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sirius made a noise that might have been a laugh if his face hadn't been so furious.

"_Sirius,_" Remus said warningly.

Black leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands for a long moment. Elizabeth watched his shoulders move slower and slower until it appeared that the man had gotten his temper under control. As if it took great effort, he raised his head again, though his eyes were fixated on the edge of the table.

"I'm alright, Elizabeth," he said quietly.

"Liar," Elizabeth scowled, looking up at Severus. "Why are you all such bad liars?"

"Hush," Severus said tapping his hand sharply against her leg. "If you can't be helpful, be quiet."

"Or go upstairs," Remus seconded, looking at his goddaughter admonishingly.

"Well he is," Elizabeth protested, unrepentant.

"I am," Sirius said quietly, still staring at the table. "I'm not alright. Just give me another minute."

Elizabeth sighed. "We're going to get him, Sirius."

"Elizabeth," Severus put a finger to her lips. "Just be quiet for a moment."

So they waited, through several rounds of Sirius clenching his fists around various items. The sofa cushion, a pillow, a throw… a tea cup… The man seemed to think that if he held tightly to something, his world wouldn't fall apart.

Unfortunately, while the cushion, pillow, and blanket could survive his abuse, the tea cup crumbled in his grip, causing tea to run over his hands, the table, and the floor. Luckily, the tea had gone cold, and Remus was able to clean the spill with a wave of his wand, but the cracking seemed to bring Sirius out of his anger-induced trance.

"So," he said, blowing air out of his mouth. "What are we going to do?"

The four sat together, as silence filled the room.


End file.
